Save Me Tomorrow from Today
by Cult Grade Koolaid
Summary: AU: KaZe. Rewrite of the original VK story. Kaname and Zero need mending. "In our line of work, we generally hold onto the one stable thing in our life." Bedlam and death surround them. "I need you to save me tomorrow from today." Does contain OOC, OCs and there will be yaoi. Collab with Danaeyl Panthernopaeus. (Story does get better, we promise)
1. Prelude - Kaname

**~Save Me Tomorrow from Today~**

**Authors:**

Cult Grade Koolaid and Danaeyl Panthernopaeus.

**Theme:**

Alternate Universe.

**Storyline:**

Kaname is a Hima. He has spent the majority of his life alone, fearing of what will happen to Yuuki if she awakens as a Hima also.  
Zero is a Hitter. He has spent the vast majority of the last six years alone, since the death of his family.  
Both have one thing on their minds - revenge. Both have lost their families. Both need someone to trust. But when it comes down to it, who really needs the most mending?

**Warnings:**  
**  
****No rape or m-preg!****  
**

**Disclaimer:**

Everything of and referring to 'Vampire Knight' does not belong to us. This is a non-profit, fan-made story. Please support the official release.

**Author's note:**

The story was written by me and Panther, with an idea pitched to Panther from Aerys Krystie. My first collaboration with two amazing minds! I'm so excited! And I just can't hide it! I'm about to lose control and I think I like it!

And please note that this story will have a great deal of OCs that will most likely be killed.  
**Hima** – A contract killer with more than one ability. They typically have two or more. And they also don't have a Handler.  
**Contrill** – a Hima that has a Handler. The Contrill generally loses all but one ability, as well.  
**Handler** – a Hitter that has found their Hima. A Handler can also be a regular person, though it is uncommon.  
**Hitter** – a normal contract killer that possesses amazing prowess with their choice of weapon. Hitters generally become Handlers.  
**Bloodline abilities** – a genetic ability that is passed on from parent to child, and is unique to that bloodline only. Bloodline abilities require no payment.  
**Abilities** – special powers that are not bestowed upon a normal human. Abilities require payments, and can also change when a Hima becomes a Contrill.  
Even though Kaname is sent on missions with a 'Handler' they have no accepted each other, which is why Kaname is able to use all of his abilities.  
Sorry to everyone that got confused before I added this!

* * *

Prelude – Kaname

The night sky was clear. Millions of stars shone like diamonds in their dark blanket, nearly outdoing the moon with their brilliance. The moon, the solitary figure of the night. The one that watched over them; guided them back home.

Another solitary figure of the night was Kuran Kaname – eight years old. Unless on a mission, he was always found standing in front of the giant window of his dorm room. He loved watching the forest at night. All the creatures that feasted in the darkness had such simple designs to them, and yet they were feared by the smaller critters. It was a circle that Kaname was happy to think about. The simplicity of the animal kingdom.

For hours he would stand at that window, watching as owls found mice and flew off into the night with them. They knew nothing of the terror that lurked into the building, which was in the middle of their territory. Every so often, one of the birds would swoop around the windows, as though searching for something. When it would not find what it wanted, it would fly off into the night.

The building was only known to everyone as Cross. The owner, Kaien Cross, was said to have been one of the best Contrills of his time. Now, he had his home opened up to others that were the same as him. The only home that Kaname wanted to remember.

The moment he was discovered as a Hima, his family was attacked and slaughtered by a Contrill. He had only barely managed to save his sister. He had sent her to live with an aunt, in another country. Every night he thought about her. He hoped that she was too young to remember that night, and that all she would remember would be the love of the aunt she would see as a mother.

Kaname closed his eyes. The events he thought of had only taken place three years ago. There were times that it felt like yesterday and others where it felt as though it had happened eons ago.

There were days that Kaname wished he would receive a letter from his aunt, informing him of how well Yuuki was doing. And then there were days that he dreaded receiving mail, out of fear that his aunt would be telling him that Yuuki had also become a Hima, and she had been eliminated.

Kaien did his best to calm him, whenever Kaname had a panic attack. He did not want his sister to be the same as him. He did not want her to know the life he had lead since their departure. He wanted to keep her safe; protected from all things evil. But he also knew that the life of a Kuran was never so simple.

Kaname forced the thoughts of his head, when someone knocked on his door. He knew it was likely Kaien, wanting to check up on him. It had been three weeks since his last mission. Due to his power and out of fear, Kaien allowed Kaname to pick the missions he went on.

Kaname only had one thing on his mind – revenge.

He wanted to tear apart the organization that had torn apart his family. He would find them. He didn't care how long it took. He would find those bastards, and he would make them pay for the pain he and his sister had to suffer.

"Kaname-kun," Kaien called softly from the doorway.

Kaname looked over at the Chairman of Cross. In his hand was a manila file. That would explain why he was being disturbed at that hour of the night. The Chairman could think of no one else for the mission?

Kaname walked over to the man, and took the file from his hand. It was not a mission, but a potential Handler. With a Handler, Kaname would go from Hima to Contrill. It would not make the payment any less, however.

Kaname scanned the information. The person Kaien had picked out seemed good. Almost perfect. Though Kaname knew it would not last long. This was not the first time Kaien had decided he needed a Handler. The last two times had ended in despair. The Hitters were usually killed on their first mission with him.

This would be Kaname's first time with a female Handler, though. And a foreigner, judging by her name. It did not change the fact that Kaname had high hopes for her, with another Hima. There were at least two others at Cross, which she would be better suited for.

"This is Faust Gina," Kaien said, opening the door a little wider.

Kaname stared at the girl. She was older than him by four years, and her choice of weapon as a Hitter was knives. She was a long ranged killer, which would make protecting his body easier for her.

Kaname smiled. She was a foreigner, so he held his hand out to her. "Hello, Gina. I look forward to working with you."

Gina's dark blue eyes flickered from Kaname's hand to his face. Instead of taking his hand, she bowed back respectfully. "I am aware of your customs, Kuran-san. I am also aware of your success rate with Handlers." She straightened, flipping her blond hair over her shoulder. "I am here to change that."

Arrogant. She was too confident to survive her first mission with him. All the other Hitters had been the same. And they all met with the same end. He would return to his body, only to find that they had been killed.

"Those are bold words, Faust-san," Kaname said coldly. "I recall my last potential Handler saying the same thing, before I found him with a hole in his chest, a stub where his head used to be."

Gina's eyes narrowed slightly. "I seem to have the same problem as you, Kuran-san. It is usually my Contrill that is killed."

Kaien glanced nervously between the pair. "It…" He smiled. He could not think of anything to say that would calm the two down.

"I guess we will see just how good you are, then," Kaname said, handing the file back to Kaien. "We leave tomorrow morning, at oh-six hundred."

Gina nodded curtly. "I will see tomorrow, half an hour before we are due to leave. Good night, Kuran-san."

Kaname turned his back on the girl. He knew she would last as long as she claimed. "I am better off being a Hima, Cross-san," he snapped over his shoulder at the man. "I have no need for petulant little girls."

Kaien shook his head. "You cannot remain a Hima for the rest of your life, Kaname-kun. You know what the success rate is for Himas. And if Yuuki-chan does awaken as a Hima, who will she have to teach her?"

Kaname could feel the anger slipping from his body. Kaien always knew what to say to make him calm down. The idea of Yuuki being forced to endure the abilities of a Hima alone made Kaname's heart ache.

"Gina will not survive tomorrow's mission. She is over-confident, loud, obnoxious and believes that her way is the best way. If she is not killed by the enemy, I will kill her. Dismissed."

Kaien stared at Kaname with hard eyes. The emotional turmoil of a Hima was coming through in solid colors, instead of shades. Without another word, Kaien left the room. It was beginning to become havoc trying to find Kaname a Handler. And despite what the boy said, Kaien knew he _needed_ one.

* * *

Gina sat opposite of Kaname on the train, flipping through the mission details. Kaname had not said a word to her, and just thrust the file into her hands. The previous night was spent trying to find out as much information about Kuran Kaname as possible. That had been like extracting teeth.

Kaname stared at Gina. He didn't have to be a mind reader to know she was itching to ask questions about him. Not that Kaname blamed her. He kept the majority of his abilities a secret, so the enemy would not know what to expect from him. Instead of asking her questions, Gina went back to reading the mission notes.

Kaname, on the other hand, stared out the window. The passing landscape was a blur of colors. Normally it was white, but thankfully winter had finished, the snow had melted and the spring plants were coming back to life. Unfortunately, that also meant that it was hay fever season, and every two minutes there was a sneezing fit coming from somewhere at the back of the cart.

"This seems pretty straight forward," Gina said, closing the file and slipping it into her bag. "I do not understand why Kaien thought you would need a Handler on this."

Kaname glanced at the four decks of cards that were sitting beside him. At least he and Gina agreed on that. He did not understand why Kaien believed he needed a Handler. It was a simple mission of kill everyone in sight, take what was stolen and then return. He had done dozens of missions like that on his own.

Gina sighed as another sneezing fit took hold of a passenger. "Did you see who our target was?"

"Yes. I read the file last night. As well as yours." Kaname's eyes slid over to Gina in time to see her glare. "You were trained in Jeet Kune Do since you were able to walk. As a result, it maximized your speed to make you appear invisible to the untrained eye. That will be useful in this mission."

"I will admit, I am not used to doing daylight assassinations. They usually send a Hitter with a gun proficiency to these things, in Germany anyway."

_And that is why you will die on this mission,_ Kaname thought bleakly. He had no idea what Kaien was thinking sending a knives expert in the place of a marksman. "I also read that you have been the Handler of five Himas."

Gina lowered her eyes. "The last one was my sister. I was with her the longest. I did everything I could think of to save her, and still it was not enough." She sighed. "And then I was reassigned to Japan, and my first Hima is the famed Kuran Kaname – the only Hima with more than two abilities."

Kaname stared at Gina. Where had she gotten that information? He had only ever used two abilities around those that would live to tell the tale. He did not want information such as that to be leaked.

"Your file said that you were the sole survivor of your family," Gina went on. She either didn't notice the cold air around Kaname, or she chose to ignore it. "But there is a rumor running around that you saved a sibling."

The cold air sizzled and crackled as static began to build up. Where was she getting that? No one alive, except his aunt and the organization that had attacked his family, knew about Yuuki. Kaien was the only one Kaname had told, and that was so the man could keep an eye on her. If she began displaying the changes of a Hima, she was to be taken to Cross immediately.

"Of course, no one actually believes that rumor. The Kuran line is known for their strong abilities as Himas. To this day, not one Kuran has managed to find a Handler that could actually control them. I guess this is the day I go down in history." Gina smiled, though it did not reach her eyes.

Kaname's eyes softened. Just like him, Gina was dead inside. The loss of her sister had killed whatever humanity she had left. Now it would appear as though she did not care if she lived or died. Kaname was not going to allow her to compromise the mission, however. She might not care, but Kaname still had a little sister.

"Your file said that your sister displayed the rare Hima power of body jumping," Kaname went on, wanting the attention off of him. "The payment for that must have been huge."

"It was the payment that killed her," Gina said, a little life returning to her eyes as she spoke about her sister. "Every time she body jumped, she had to break a rib. The last time she pierced her lung and choked on the blood."

Kaname's hand went to his throat, as though he was sympathizing with Gina. She would be unaware of the fact that Kaname was a body jumper, and that his payment was dearer than her sister's. At least Gina's sister only had a broken rib to worry about. Kaname only had the maximum of three and a half minutes out of his body before it died.

"If I had been a better Handler, I would have been able to prevent it. Still, she knew the risks that came with using that ability." Gina checked her watch. It was nearing midday. "Our stop is the next one."

Kaname nodded, his hand not moving. He knew why Kaien wanted him to have a Handler. As goofy as the Chairman acted, he was no idiot. And that was when Kaname realized that he had no idea what Kaien's ability was. In order for one to become a Contrill, he had to start off as a Hima.

Gina crossed her legs, and Kaname was surprised that she could move in those jeans. They appeared as though they were painted on. "So I know that you can control water, lightning and air. What other abilities does someone of the Kuran line also have?"

"And what makes you think I have more than that?" Kaname knew it was a stupid question. She had seen the decks, and if she was as experienced as she claimed to be for a twelve year old, she knew they were his payment.

"I'm your Handler now, Kaname. Whether you like it or not. And in order for me to best Handler for you, I need to know what other abilities you've been hiding from the world." Gina smiled, and again it did not reach her eyes.

Kaname stared at her. "How can I trust someone that is dead?"

Gina felt for a pulse on her neck and wrist. "I am not dead."

"You died with your sister," Kaname said. "Maybe not physically but emotionally. You are not the right Handler for me, despite what you and Cross-san might think. A Handler like you is a walk time bomb, waiting to implode. Or in this case, explode. You do not care if you live to see another sunrise, because you care about has left you."

Kaname glanced out the window. They had entered the city. He got to his feet as the train started to slow.

"I cannot be controlled by a person like that."

Gina gritted her teeth, as she too stood. She picked up her bag, slung it over her shoulder and went to the doors. "I am one of the best Handlers around," she muttered to Kaname.

"You have no reason to protect your Hima. Handlers usually spend time with their Himas, which is why siblings are generally paired together. We have not even broken bread."

The train came to a complete halt, and the doors hissed open. While the civilians filed out, Gina shoved her way through the crowd. She was one of the best, and she would be damned if a Hima would tell her otherwise. She did not care if that Hima was a Kuran. Just to prove her point, she would make sure he got back alive.

Kaname followed Gina out of the station, pausing briefly to look up at the sky. It was odd to see a hawk soaring over the building tops of the skyscrapers. But the bird did so. It lazily circled, crying out every so often.

Kaname smiled, stepped over to Gina and took her hand. It would not seem as strange if they appeared to be siblings. At least that way no one would stop them, or question how they were able to afford a train ticket.

Thankfully, both of them looked older than they actually were. And if they were not mistaken for siblings, it was likely they could be seen as a couple. They headed towards the park, where their target would be at that hour of the day. He would be having lunch with his family, and Kaname was not impressed with having to kill a family man.

On the other hand, the so-called 'family man' was also the leader of a traffic ring. That man abducted innocent children and sold them off. The very idea of that happening made Kaname's blood boil, literally.

Gina looked down at Kaname when his hard began to heat up. "Calm down," she whispered. "We have no even arrived. I will do us no good if you need to do your payment while we're there."

Kaname nodded slowly. Maybe someone with a cold disposition was what he needed, after all. Still, Kaname could not shake the feeling that she was going to die. And whenever he had that feeling it always came true. It did not matter what kind of precautions he took, his Handler would always be dead.

Casually walking, Kaname stopped to sniff the air as they got closer to the park. Something smelled delicious, which only served to remind Kaname that had skipped breakfast that morning. He had wanted to get the mission over and done with, so he could go back to standing by the window.

As they entered the park, Kaname and Gina both scanned the area. The man they were to kill was in the center, having a western styled barbeque by the looks of it. He had eight body guards with him, as well. Half were around the perimeter. Three were mingling with the family, and there was a final one that was by the man's side.

"How are we going to do this?" Gina asked, reaching behind her to pull out a knife. She knew she could slip past the body guards, and killed the target before they knew what was happening. And then she and Kaname could slip out during the confusion.

"Cross-san wants this done nearly," Kaname reminded Gina. "Do not pull your weapons out unless it is really needed. The easiest way to get there is through the children."

"No. That's the long and hard way. The easier way would be for you to knock them out, while I eliminate the target."

"And if they all fall unconscious, what will the other people thing? It is not just them here. Look."

Gina looked around the park, and saw what Kaname was talking about. The boy she was with did have a point. If so many people were to suddenly drop it would call attention to them. But she didn't have all day to wait around, either.

As Kaname thought of another way to get to their target, said man was receiving a phone call. Kaname nudged Gina, and pointed to the barbeque. They watched as he spoke quietly, though he was casual about the whole thing. He plated the sausages he had been cooking and announced to his family that work had called and he had to go in. Now that was a stroke of good luck.

They were in the middle of the park. So where would the car be? Kaname glanced at Gina. "You need to be the driver. He is likely to only take one of the body guards with him. I can kill them in the back of the car, and no one will notice."

"Good plan. But where's the car?"

Kaname grinned. He tugged on Gina's hand, much like a little brother would do. They ran across the park, heading north. The driver, while being sent away was still a body guard. He would not have strayed too far, in case of an emergency. At least, that was what Kaname was hoping for. If the driver was a normal chauffeur, it would alter the plan completely.

Thankfully, they arrived just as the driver had hung up the phone. The car started, and Gina opened the door. "What are you doing?"

"Taking over." Gina snapped the man's neck, and pushed him aside, onto the floor of the passenger.

Gina took the man's hat and jacket, while Kaname got into the back. And that was when it occurred to Kaname. Gina was only twelve. Had she driven before? His question was answered as she reversed out of the parking bay, and sped around the park to the west side.

As Kaname was thrown around the back, he took a moment to see that the car was a miniature version of a limousine. He sat with his back to Gina's, trying to remain as concealed as possible.

The car screeched to a stop, and the door was opened. Their target got in, followed by the body guard. The man was talking on his phone. The conversation was put on hold when he saw Kaname in the car.

"How did you get in here?"

Kaname smiled, his eyes flashing red as the body guard went up in flames. In seconds he was nothing but a pile of ash. The man stared at the remains of his protection, before they returned to Kaname.

"You're a Contrill?"

"A Hima, actually," Kaname corrected, enjoying the way the gleam in the man's eyes changed from panic to terror. "You know what you have done wrong."

"I'm a family man! I've done nothing wrong!"

Kaname reached behind him, into Gina's bag. He pulled out the file. "Fuyuki Takeshi, leader of a trafficking ring. You have been the sole owner since the mysterious disappearance of your partner, two years ago."

"So they sent a Hima after me?"

"You are going to take us to your base of operation, and we are going to set the people free. You will, of course, die then."

Takeshi glanced around, desperately trying to find a way out. He reached to open the door, and Kaname's eyes flashed red as the mechanism in the doors froze over. Takeshi stared at Kaname. The only reason he knew about the Contrills and the Himas was through word of mouth, and he knew that Himas were by far worse than Contrills.

"You do not need me this little rescue mission of yours!"

Gina looked over her shoulder for a moment, not wanting her eyes to be off the road for too long. "He has a point. We should just kill him now."

"Only he has the combinations to the locks to get inside," Kaname stated.

Takeshi decided to calm down, and crossed his legs as he stared at Kaname. "Do you really think you can get away with this? I am one piece in this game."

Kaname frowned slightly at the sudden change. Unfortunately, he did not have much time to think about it, as he pulled out the four decks of cards. He shuffled them all together. He detested having to use his abilities at times. Thankfully, the use of his elements only called for him to shuffle together four decks of cards and then sort them out back into four decks.

Takeshi watched as the boy quickly divided and sorted the two hundred and eight cards. He had never seen someone do it so quickly. "That's your payment, huh? What's your name, boy?"

Kaname put the cards away. "I have nothing to say to those that will soon be dead."

Takeshi smirked, flicking his black hair out of his green eyes. "I don't suppose you know of the Hima that can body jump?"

Gina drifted around a corner, and applied more pressure on the accelerator. "There is only one known body jumper, and she is in Iceland," she said. "Living in retirement."

"Ah, yes. Frieda. The only Hima to actually lose her ability, when she lost her Handler," Takeshi murmured.

"How do you know this?" Kaname demanded. His eyes widened when he saw Takeshi's green eyes flash red. "He's been taken over!"

"A body jumper? That's impossible!"

"Nothing is impossible," Kaname said. "There are a lot of Himas we do not know about."

Takeshi laughed almost psychotically. "You said it, little boy. Though, judging by those scars on your neck, I wouldn't be too wrong if I say you're a body jumper, as well."

Kaname narrowed his eyes. He wanted so badly to kill the man, and hopefully take out the one inside of him. He knew he could not do that, though. They still needed the codes to get inside the warehouse, if they wanted to save anyone.

"A body jumper that uses fire and water. You are a powerful Hima, my friend. There has never been a documented case of a Hima having more than two abilities. It is a pity that I need to kill you."

Kaname gasped as Takeshi lunged forward, his hands wrapping around Gina's throat. The girl cried out, the car swerving all over the road. Other drivers honked their horns angrily, before they were driven off the road.

Kaname elbowed Takeshi in the gut. He knew body jumper was hoping he would kill the man. The Hima controlling Takeshi was going to be very upset. Kaname knew how to cause the most amount of pain without actually killing him.

Gina struggled to reach behind herself, to her knives. Her vision was starting to get fuzzy. She cried out when she got a shock, and heard electricity crackling in the air. The hands were removed from her throat, and she took large gulps of air, straightening the car at the same time.

"And you can use electricity," Takeshi mused. He tilted his head when he saw that the boy was not reaching for his cards. "That is your free power, it would seem. There is only one bloodline that can use electricity for…"

Kaname smirked. "That is right."

"That's impossible!" Takeshi shouted. "The Kuran line was wiped out three years ago! There were no survivors!"

"I think your information is a little wrong."

Takeshi gritted his teeth, his eyes flashing red. He placed his hands on the floor of the car. He grinned as the car sped up. "Imagine the praise I would get when I reveal that I have killed the last Kuran. The one that my idiot brother could not take out."

Kaname winced as the car went off road. Branches scratched the sides of the vehicle, while rocks destroyed the underside. "Kaname, do something!"

Kaname glanced at Gina. She was struggling to keep the car under control, though Kaname knew she had no control. Takeshi's host was the one that decided where it was going. What would happen if Kaname forced him to stop?

Kaname placed his hand on the floor of the car as well, staring right at Takeshi. Electricity crackled, and Takeshi snickered. "You wouldn't dare to endanger yourself and your Handler, Kuran. At this speed, it would take the care at least thirty seconds to slow down, and who knows what might happen in that time?"

"That is a risk I am willing to take!"

Takeshi screamed as he was electrocuted. Unfortunately, the car's speed increased, until it came to sudden stop. Kaname's eyes widened as a tree branch, barely an inch from his face, pierced the windscreen, moved through the car and impaled Takeshi. The man coughed up blood as he laughed.

"I will get you, Kuran," Takeshi promised, before his eyes flashed red and the body went limp.

Kaname looked at the shattered screen, and saw that Gina had her head turned away from him. "Gina!" Kaname called.

With great effort, Gina turned her head towards Kaname. She smiled briefly. "I guess you are the Cursed Hima," she said and lowered the hand that was still on the steering wheel. She laughed pathetically. "I am sorry about the crap I gave you."

Kaname crawled over the branch, broke a window and climbed out. He pulled open the driver door, staring at the mess that was Gina's chest. "You're going to be okay," Kaname said, though he knew she wouldn't be.

Gina laughed again, more blood being pushed out of her wounds. "I am going to bed dead soon, Kaname. How strange. I was sent to kill you, thinking I would be safe…" Her eyes started to flutter. "But you knew…"

Kaname lowered his eyes. It was no shocking revelation that came to him the previous night. Gina was almost too perfect a Handler to suddenly be without a Hima. The only explanation was that she was an assassin.

"…My sister will be happy to see me…" Her eyes opened again, and she smiled at Kaname. For the first time, her eyes sparkled happily. "_Schwarze_…Rous…"

Kaname sat back when the last of Gina's life left her. He stared at her, unable to think why she would confess to him that she was sent to kill him. And why did she call him the 'Cursed Hima'? He highly doubted that his ability to have a Handler killed on their first mission would have reached Germany. And it was going to be worse with the body jumper knowing he was a Kuran. How he hoped that Yuuki would remain safe.

* * *

Kaname stared at snowy landscape, as he rode the train. It had been nearly a year since Gina had been assigned to him. Since then, Kaien had no come up to him with any more potential candidates. He left Kaname alone, as he there was no real need at the moment for the boy to have a Handler.

Kaname got to his feet, and went to the doors. The town had a corrupt mayor, and Kaname had no idea why he was being sent. Even a Contrill could handle something as simple as that on their own.

Once the train left, Kaname looked around the snow covered landing. It was deserted. He was the only one that had gotten off the train, and there was not even a conductor or a station master. There were no signs that anyone, other than him had walked on those wooden boards.

Slipping his hands into the pockets of his jacket, Kaname left the station. It was eight in the evening, so he was expecting to see someone wandering around the town. And yet, it was not surprising to see that it was a ghost town.

Warmth came from the houses, but the street lights were off. He could hear people listening to music, but there were no other sounds of fun to mingle with it. As he walked past houses, he looked inside the windows that weren't covered by curtains. Families sat around the dinner table, or they were watching television.

If Kaname did not know any better, he would think he had just entered a perfect town. There were no shouts of distress. No pleas for help. No sign of crime. There was a curfew that everyone followed. Not because it was a good idea, but out of fear of what would happen.

Kaname had read the file. He knew that at least five people had been killed by the mayor's order, simply because they were out past curfew. There was no warning, no second chances. They were executed nearly where they stood, if their reasons for being out were not good enough.

"Help…"

Kaname frowned. He looked over his shoulder, closing his eyes as a strong wind swept snow into his eyes. He could have sworn that he heard someone say something. Of course, the wind would choose that moment to be almost deafening. Deciding that he had heard something, Kaname walked back the way he came.

He looked to his left, and saw a snow covered park. Without thinking, he wandered towards it. He paused when he saw a girl in the snow. He tilted his head slightly when a man stood in front of her.

"You should not be out here, little girl," the man said. "You know I need to take you to Mayor."

"No!" the girl shouted. "Get away from me!" She looked over her shoulder and saw a second man. Her eyes flashed red. "Get away from me!"

Kaname stepped up behind the first man, and electrocuted him. He fell to the ground, and the girl stared at him with huge brown eyes. Kaname's eyes went to the second man. They flashed red, and the man went up in flames.

Kaname knelt in front of the girl. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

The girl gazed back with her doe eyes. Every fear Kaname ever had for her seemed to be coming true. She was likely to be a Hima. But how had she gotten back to Japan? Kaname could think of no reason why his aunt would send her back, alone.

"My mother died, and she told me to come here," Yuuki said. "She said my home was here."

"No," Kaname whispered. "Your home is not here in this town, Yuuki."

"How did you know my name?"

Kaname smiled. "I was sent to take you home." He got to his feet, and held his hand out to his sister.

Yuuki took his hand. Kaname removed his coat, and placed it around the girl's shoulder. He reached into the pocket, and pulled out a needle with a short, clear tube attached to it. She frowned as he removed his scarf.

"Go to the train station," Kaname ordered.

Yuuki nodded, and ran out of the park. Kaname took a deep breath. He couldn't take too long, and that meant that he couldn't infiltrate the mayor's house, as he had originally planned.

As he released his breath, Kaname inserted the needle into his carotid artery. As he did so, his eyes flashed red and his body fell to the ground, limp. It was as though he was travelling through a brightly lit tunnel, until he came to a sudden stop.

Kaname looked in the mirror, and saw that he was in the mayor's body. He looked around, and saw that his wife was in the bathroom with him. He picked up a toothbrush, and started to brush his teeth, taking his time about it. The mayor might be a bastard, but Kaname wasn't going to kill the man in front of his wife.

Once his was alone, Kaname hunted for something to cut the man's wrists with. He finally located the straight razor, and shrugged. It was better than having to break the mirror, which would cause all sorts of problems. He took the razor to his wrists, and in two sweeping motions had sliced both arms.

Even though he shouldn't have, Kaname waited until the body had collapsed to the floor, weak from blood loss before he severed the connection, and returned to his own body. He removed the needle from his neck, ignoring the large pool of blood. He tied his scarf around his throat, and got to his feet slowly. It was as though he was back in the mayor's body. The three minutes out of his body was too much.

Kaname stumbled to the train station. Yuuki was sitting down, and jumped to her feet when her savior arrived. She noticed that his white scarf was beginning to spot with blood. Her eyes widened.

"You're a body jumper," she whispered, glancing around to make sure they were alone.

"How do you know about that?" Kaname asked, ungracefully sitting on the bench. He applied more pressure to the wound.

"I'm a body jumper, as well," Yuuki said, lowering her eyes. "It was the reason why those men wanted to take me to the Mayor."

Kaname shook his head, wincing when the self inflicted injury sparked with pain. Just when he thought she could live her life normally. "Are you a Hima?"

"A what?"

"A Hima," Kaname repeated, closing his eyes. "Basically a Hima is like a Contrill. A Contrill is a contract killer that can manipulate their surroundings with their mind, but only have one ability. A Hima typically has two abilities, though there are rumors around of some having more than three."

"And all this time I thought a Hima was just a Contrill without a Handler," an unfamiliar voice said.

Kaname got to his feet, swaying as he pulled Yuuki behind him. "As soon as a Hima has a Handler they generally lose all but one power. Who are you?"

The man gave a sweeping bow. Oddly enough, he did not look out of place in a three piece suit. "I am commonly referred to as Sandman. We want the girl." He looked up, his pale gold eyes shone in the darkness. "Hm. They did not say I would be dealing with the Cursed Hima."

"And who are 'they'?"

"My superiors, of course. Do you think we randomly attack for no reason? As soon as they heard that the Mayor had taken his life, they automatically assumed it was that little girl behind you. It didn't even cross their mind that the Cursed Hima would be here." Sandman smiled. "Now, would you kindly hand her over?"

Kaname glanced at Yuuki. She had her eyes lowered, as though she was blaming herself for being a burden. "No."

Sandman pouted slightly. "Now that was not very nice." His eyes flashed red.

Yuuki screamed as three figures made of sand grabbed her. At least Kaname knew how the man got his nickname. With a flash of his own eyes, the sand people turned to ice. He took hold of Yuuki's hand, not wanting to lose her again.

"You are a lot better than they give you credit for," Sandman said, as he opened his umbrella.

Kaname glared at the other Hima. "Why are they recruiting people like you?"

Sandman laughed merrily, as he danced around. "You know exactly why they are, my dear Kuran Kaname." He threw his umbrella into the air, and caught it again. "Why else would people want to have a body jumper in their ranks?"

Kaname shook his head, ignoring the pain from his throat. "You will never succeed, and you can tell them that."

Sandman closed the umbrella and lent on it. "It seems that every time we send someone out to kill you, you always come out victorious."

As far as Kaname could remember, they had probably already recruited a body jumper. If the one he had encountered last year was still alive, that is. It didn't make much sense. Why would they want Yuuki, if they already had one?

A train whistle sounded. "I am getting on that train," Kaname said. "If you try to stop me, I will kill you."

Sandman shook his head. "I am not going to attempt anything, my dear Kaname. I simply wanted a small taste of your power. I can see why our body jumper had a problem with you, last year. He has not been the same." He tapped a gloved covered finger against his lips. "That might be why he is so grumpy all of the time. He has never met a Contrill he could not kill, until he met you."

"He did not die with the body?"

Sandman tilted his head, his pale brown hair falling into his eyes. "You have killed with your body jumping ability before. You have always returned to your body. Why would you think that a tree branch through him would kill him?"

Kaname lowered his eyes. He was kind of hoping that the other body jumper had died with Takeshi that day. He did not want to deal with the cockiness again. As it was, the name that Gina had started to say made no sense.

The train rolled up. Sandman gave another of his gracious bows. "And this is where I must leave you, my dear Kaname," he said, raising his head with a smile. His eyes flashed red, and the sand people fell apart, before he disappeared.

"What was that about?" Yuuki asked, as Kaname pulled her onto the train. "Why are you called the Cursed Hima? Who was that man? And how many body jumpers are there?"

Kaname sat Yuuki down. He decided to start with the easiest of the questions. "There are four known body jumpers, and only three are active. The four apparently lost her ability when she lost her Handler. The others consist of you, the one I met last year and me."

"What was Sandman? I have never seen someone disappear like that."

Kaname had no idea how to answer that. There were so many types of Himas out there that it was hard to pinpoint what kind one would be. "I think he was a doppelganger Hima. It is the only one I can think of that would explain how he was able to disappear."

Yuuki nodded slowly, trying to take in all of the information. She was not going to lie. Her head was starting to hurt. "Where are you taking me?"

Kaname closed his eyes. "Some place safe," he answered. "A place where people like you and I are welcomed, trained and cared for. You will learn of all the different Himas and Contrills that are around."

Kaname reached into the pocket of his jacket, and pulled out the decks of cards. He shuffled and sorted them, returning them back to his pocket. Yuuki had watched him with curious, though amazed eyes.

"Why did you do that?"

"When I turned that sand to ice, it was an ability. Every time I use it, I must make a payment, which is to shuffle those cards and then sort them back into their suits." Kaname stared at his hands. "You will likely also have another ability, other than body jumping. When did that awaken?"

Yuuki also looked at her hands. "Yesterday, but I can't jump into another person's body," she replied. "I tried doing that. All I can do is enter an animal's body."

Kaname frowned. He had never heard of a Hima being able to enter an animal's body. "How did you know I was a body jumper?"

Yuki's eyes went down her to feet. "It is similar to what I have to do when I body jump. I don't need to stick something in my neck, though."

Kaname nodded. She obviously did not want to talk about it. "I would say try to get some rest, though I think your mind is racing."

Yuuki smiled slightly, gazing at the boy that had saved her. He did not seem much older than she was, and yet he seemed so much more mature. And familiar. She could have sworn she had seen him somewhere else before the park. Maybe it was a dream.

* * *

Kaname stood beside Kaien, watching Yuuki. In the last three months she had shown great improvement. She was able to control her electricity a lot better than the first time she had used it, which nearly ended her life as well. Though, Kaien had called Kaname down for another reason.

"I did some research on the man you met at the train station. You were right; he is a doppelganger Hima, providing there is only one Hima known as 'Sandman' out there. The strange thing is, he was reported to have been deactivated five years ago." Kaien handed Kaname the file he held.

"How can a Hima become active again?"

Kaien shrugged. "From that, as you can see, there is apparently a Hima that activate and deactivate Himas as she pleases. If she is not stopped, she could prove to be very dangerous in the future."

Kaname's eyes scanned over the writing. He was seriously considering sending the Chairman back to school so he could learn how to write more neatly. "Shizuka? That is all we have on her? We do not even have a current whereabouts?"

Kaien shook his head. "Do you have any idea how difficult it was to even come across that? She is virtually invisible. No ones anything about her, except what she can do. If the _Schwarze _Rous is an organization, I will bet she is either running it or is very close to the top."

"And if she is acting alone?" Kaname asked, closing the file. "What do we do then?"

"I doubt she is working alone. But _if_ she is, I suggest we pray that we find her and eliminate her." Kaien held his chin in thought. "It doesn't make sense, though. If she is working alone, why would she reactive a Hima that is now working for an organization?"

"There are too many questions and not enough answers," Kaname stated as he turned his back to Kaien.

"We need to be careful, Kaname-kun," Kaien said. "No one knows how she is able to deactivate a Hima, and I do not want you to find out how when she deactivates you."

Kaname nodded. "Of course, Chairman Cross. She is likely not in Japan, anyway."

Kaien lowered his eyes. "I know you are going to ignore me, Kaname-kun. Please promise me you will be careful. Yuuki does not need to lose the only family she has left."

Kaname glanced over his shoulder. "As far as she knows, she is alone in this world. Have you found anything else out about Gina?"

Kaien shook his head again. "Everything that I knew about her was a lie. I am still trying to cut through all the red tape. It would seem she was an official from Germany. And we all know how talkative the Germans are."

"Right. If you find out anything else, please let me know." Kaname left the training arena, and went upstairs to the library. As he reread the file, he got a sinking feeling in the pit of his gut. "What else could possibly happen?"

* * *

End Prelude.

So...Does anyone else get the feeling of something else from this? A brownie to you if you guessed it!

Yeah, so basically we just rewrote the entire Vampire Knight storyline. Except this one is gonna have Kaname/Zero lovin' in it, when they meet of course.

So um...Please review? Chapter two is ready to go...Depends on how badly you want it~ *insert generic evil laughter here*


	2. Chapter 1 - Living Hell

**~Save Me Tomorrow from Today~**

**Authors:**

Cult Grade Koolaid and Danaeyl Panthernopaeus.

* * *

Living Hell

Zero slowly opened his eyes. The bed he was in was warm, giving him the false security that he was safe. The last time he had that secure feeling was six years ago, before his family was slaughtered in front of him. And just when he thought he could forget about what had happened, he was taken to Cross. A place that supported Himas, in all of their diabolical forms.

For the last six years of his life, Zero had poured himself into killing as many Himas as he possibly could. As far as he knew, he held the record at Cross. And that was not a title he was going to give up anytime soon.

And just when Zero thought it couldn't get any worse, the damned Chairman was trying to make him a Handler. He literally had to punch the man to get it through his thick head. A Handler was someone that cared about their Hima, and Zero sure as hell didn't care about _one_ of them.

Of course that did not stop Kaien from trying to change his mind. So far Zero had been on nineteen missions with a Hima by his side. So far, thirteen of them had been killed in action and the other six refused to even look at him again. That was something that Zero could live with. He didn't want them getting the wrong idea. He wanted it to be known that he didn't care about them.

The only Hima that couldn't take hint was Yuuki. The girl was quite frankly the thickest person Zero had ever met, and that was including the Chairman. She was always smiling, despite the fact that she was a killer. It seemed that what she did had no effect on her.

Zero sat on the edge of the bed, running his hands through his hair. He was not much better than the Himas, he was aware. Like them, he was also a killer. But unlike them he didn't take pleasure in it. Most of the time he didn't. When it came to taking out a Hima, he made sure their death was slow and painful. To the point that he was known as 'The Torturer'.

If anything, at least the last six years of his life had trained him for the time when he found the Hima that destroyed his life. He was going to make sure that bitch felt every shred of pain he had felt. He had had six years to plot out each and every detail of what he would do when he found her.

Zero stood from the bed. He went into the bathroom, showered, brushed his teeth and stepped back into his room with a towel around his hips. He was not surprised to find a manila file had been slipped under his door.

Picking up the file, Zero sat on his bed. It seemed there wasn't a day where he didn't have to wash someone else's blood from his body. He looked up suddenly, staring at the full length mirror behind his door. He turned his head to the side, looking at the rose tattoo that had been taking two years to fill in.

When he was first found, wandering the streets of the city, Kaien had taken him in, and for some reason had the outline of the tattoo done on his neck. Zero never understood why.

With each Hima he had killed, a line on the design was filled in. There was one final line that needed to be filled, and that was centre of the rose. The section he was saving for the Hima that had taken away his happiness.

Zero shook his head slightly, and opened the file. He quickly scanned the details of the mission. He was mainly interested in who he would be partnered with for it. It was a Hima he had never worked with before. It would seem that she was a foreigner, as well if her name was anything to go by.

He looked at her dossier, which was attached to the mission notes. She was a year younger than him, and had the abilities over water and air. The Chairman wouldn't have assigned her to the case unless she was essential.

There was a knock at his door, and Zero sighed. He opened the door, and turned his back to whoever it was. He still needed to get dressed. And how he hated the new dress code.

"Good morning, Ze –" The Hima cleared her nervously at the glare sent in her direction. "Kiryu-kun," she corrected. "Chairman Cross wants us to leave as soon as possible."

Zero glanced at the Hima. She was already in the uniform that the Chairman had brought in three years ago. Zero wore the black uniform of a Hitter, while Himas wore a white uniform. Handlers wore a completely black uniform, while Contrills wore a combination of the two uniforms. It was bizarre, and Zero was certain he didn't want to know why the Chairman felt the need to socially divide them.

"And you aren't dressed yet?"

"Look…" Zero had already forgotten her name. "…you, I had only just finished reading the file when you knocked."

"My name is Syria."

Zero forced himself not to roll his eyes. He snatched his uniform off the hanger, and went into the bathroom. He dressed, and sat down as he pulled his shoes on. The Hima was waiting around nervously, obviously trying not to look at what personal affects Zero had out on display.

Once he shoes were on, Zero opened the top drawer of the bedside chest and pulled out Bloody Rose. He loaded a clip, and slipped the gun into the sewn in holster of his jacket. He pushed Syria out of the room, and closed his door.

It was going to be a quick, simple mission and Zero didn't understand why he needed a Hima with him. He was almost certain that every Hima at Cross had a Handler. It was possible that Syria was a new recruit. Or she could be like the Himas that were without Handlers – she had serious trust issues.

Zero let Syria lead the way. He didn't trust her to let her be behind him. As they passed the dining hall, Zero inhaled deeply. It would seem that the Chairman had finally hired a cook, as the food actually smelled edible.

"If this mission goes well, we should be back in time for lunch," Syria said, without looking at back.

Zero didn't say anything. He had nothing to say. He was curious on why she chose to mention that fact at that time. He didn't think he had said anything about being hungry, or wanting to eat.

"I can read minds," Syria explained. "That's the free power of my bloodline, simply because we have no control over it. You might want to look into defences for that."

Zero lowered his eyes. He didn't think he would have to worry about that. Anyone that looked at him could tell what he was thinking. He rarely kept anything a secret. The major secret was that… He broke off that train of thought, knowing that Syria could probably hear what he was thinking.

"I was surprised," Syria was saying, as though nothing had happened. "When I read your file there wasn't much in there. It just said that you were the best marksman in the country, and that you have no living family. I'm sorry to hear that last part."

Zero rolled his eyes. He had no idea why people felt the need to apologise for his family being dead. Unless they had something to do with it, they could just shut their traps about it. He was tired of hearing it, as well.

As they headed towards the gates, Zero could hear Yuuki calling out to him. "Have a safe trip, Zero!"

If it wasn't for the fact that Yuuki had been there to help him when he needed it, he knew he would have put a hole through that pretty head of hers. In fact, she was the only Hima he didn't have a problem with. She had done a lot for him, and she asked for nothing in return. She acted as though it was part of her job.

With a sigh, Zero looked over at Yuuki. She wasn't paying attention to him anymore. She was talking with the male Hima that was by her side. Zero had never seen him around before, though he didn't seem awkward.

"That's Kuran Kaname," Syria said, following Zero's eyes. "He's the most powerful Hima here. I'm sure you've heard about the Cursed Hima before, right?"

"Yeah, the Hima that can't have a Handler because they all die on their first mission. That's him?"

Syria nodded. "Yeah. He doesn't look as though he's cursed, does he?"

Zero rolled the name around in his mind. He had heard it before, and it wasn't just from a rumour. He was positive that it had been mentioned by his parents. The Kurans were an ancient bloodline. But they were meant to be dead.

"The Kuran line is meant to be non-existent. Last I heard they were attacked fourteen years ago. There was no record of a survivor."

Syria stared at Zero, shocked that he was talking so much. "Kaname seems to be the exception to that. He and Yuuki have the rarest ability, too."

Zero nodded. He knew all about the body jumping from Yuuki. She never mentioned that there was another on the grounds that had the same ability. And Yuuki didn't seem like the type of girl to leave that out so she would seem special. It was likely that Kaname had probably told her not to tell anyone.

Though, if truth were to be told, Zero was surprised that the Cursed Hima was there. With all the talk he had heard about that Hima, he was expecting him to somewhere else. Of course, everything else seemed to end up there, why not the Cursed Hima as well?

Zero glanced at Kaname again. With all the rumours he had heard, he was expecting the man to be taller. As if sensing his thoughts, Kaname stared at him. His mouth moved in words that Zero couldn't make out, but it seemed he was talking to Yuuki.

Zero left the grounds, getting in the car after Syria. Thankfully he didn't have to catch a train, as their target was within the city they were on outskirts of. Zero did enjoy it when they were close to home.

On a side note, Zero marked this mission down as his twentieth with a Hima by his side. If this one died, he would not be surprised if he suddenly got the nickname 'Cursed Hitter'.

"You already have that nickname. Why do you think you've had so many solo missions?"

Zero glared at Syria. And just when he thought that he had made it clear to the Chairman that he worked better alone. It was all because the Himas were scared of him. That was something he could live with, though. That meant that he should be getting more and more solo missions. So why did he have to be with Syria for this one?

"It isn't that we're scared of you," Syria said softly, staring out the window. "We just don't want to lose our lives. Some of us do have family left in the world." Her gray eyes slid over to Zero. "Not everyone is alone, like you are."

Zero turned his head away. She could phrase it any way she wanted. It still sounded as though they were scared to work with him – family or not. And it wasn't as if they actually cared about their family. Most of them sure as hell didn't care about anything besides themselves.

Syria sighed and shook her head, unable to believe the words that were going through Zero's mind. That was the reason why she agreed to take this mission. She was hoping that she could get Zero to open his mind. She wanted him to know that not all Himas were horrible monsters.

Zero lowered his eyes. If they were scared of him, what made Syria different? Why would she want to work with him, knowing that the likeliness of her coming out this alive was slim? He glanced at the girl, who was smiling happily about something. Did she want to die? Is that why accepting this mission?

Zero inhaled deeply, when the car stopped three blocks from their destination. They went to a little café, and ordered there while they waited for their target to wake up. It was amazing that they had left so early. Zero assumed they were meant to eat breakfast before they left.

Syria pulled a newspaper from god knows where, and started to do Sudoku. "We need to act as inconspicuous as possible, Kiryu-kun," she said absently.

Zero nodded. He stared off into space as he waited for his coffee and bagel. He wasn't entirely sure if that was conspicuous, but he was not going to completely change who he was for one mission. And a mission that would likely be over in seconds.

Zero sat up straight when his bagel and coffee were placed in front of him. He slathered cream cheese onto the bagel, and devoured it in moments. He detested early morning missions. He was grateful that he would be able to take his time with his coffee. He had not read much of the mission, but knew they had to kill time until nine o'clock.

"Oh, look at this," Syria said, pushing the newspaper over to Zero. "The amusement park is opening soon." She grinned, as though she was hinting at Zero that she wanted him to take her there.

The fine hairs on the back of Zero's neck stood on end. He glanced around casually. He couldn't see anyone watching them, nor could see anyone that was getting ready for an attack. That, however, did not stop the air gathering above their table.

"Get down!" Zero cried out, as he jumped across the table and took Syria to the ground, just as the table and chairs were crushed.

Syria looked around. She had no heard anyone's mind talking of an attack, and yet Zero had been able to sense it. What kind of power did he have? She stared at the silver haired teen that was on top of her. He was not a Contrill or a Hima. Was he something else?

The tattoo on Zero's throat glowed red, as he got to his feet. His eyes scanned the café. Everyone was cowering from the sudden attack, but no one looked out of place. It was possible their assailant was outside. From his memory, there was no one on the street when it happened.

"I think we have company," Syria said, her eyes falling on the door to the café.

Two men walked in, both wearing three piece suits, with long jackets on over them. One held an umbrella. His pale gold eyes seemed to sparkle in the early morning sun, just as his pale brown hair gleamed under the top hat. He gave them a sweeping bow, with his hands at his sides. The other just glared at them with black eyes.

"Good morning," the gold eyed one greeted. "We heard from a little birdie that you were here on business." He smiled at them kindly.

Zero pulled out Bloody Rose. "Who the fuck are you?" he demanded, shooting the black eyed one between the eyes.

The man looked at his fallen comrade. "I am known as Sandman, so please call me as such. My friend is known as ––"

"Dead man walking?" Zero cut in, glancing at the lifeless body.

"He isn't dead, Kiryu-kun," Syria said, also on her feet. She brushed down her skirt.

"I shot him in the face."

The man got to his feet, flicking his hair out of his eyes. "I am known as Resurrection. And I do not appreciate being shot in head."

Sandman shook his head. "He is a Hitter, Resurrection. They are not known for their ability to think before acting." He looked at Zero. "I apologise if that sounded condescending, my friend. However, we are not interested in you. We would like your friend."

"Who do you work for?" Zero asked, raising an eyebrow.

"They work for the Black Rose," Syria put in. "I can't pronounce the German name for it, but that's who they work for."

Sandman hooked his umbrella over his hand, just so he could clap. "That is most impressive, Codename Syria," he said, truly as though he was in awe. "I had no idea our defences were that weak. We shall have to work on that another time."

"You were the one that Kuran Kaname had a run in with, when he met Yuuki-chan. I thought your name was familiar."

"My dear Kaname is still alive? I thought he had died!" Sandman sighed sadly. "It has been so long since I last saw him. Maybe next time."

"If you think you're walking away from this meeting, you're stupider than you look," Zero snapped.

Resurrection laughed. "He's got a point, Sandman. You do look stupid."

"And who saved you two years ago?"

Zero watched as Resurrection and Sandman argued. It was as though he and Syria had suddenly don't matter. He glanced at the girl, who was chewing her lower lip. She met his eyes, and nodded.

"Please, do not leave yet," Sandman said, his eyes flashing red.

Zero looked at the sand that was covering his feet, holding him in place. So that was how he got his nickname. Syria's eyes also flashed red, and the sand on her feet was turned into mud. The same thing happened to Zero's, and Sandman looked as though he was going to cry.

"They neglected to mention that you manipulated water. I guess you are the one for this round, Resurrection." Sandman looked around the café, as though he was seeing the place for the first time. "Oh."

Zero cut off Sandman's path to the counter, where he was likely just going to order a coffee. "You aren't getting away that easily."

"I have intention on fighting a losing battle with your friend, Mister Hitter. And you will not prove to be much of a challenge. Once again, I apologise if that sounds condescending." Sandman placed a hand over his heart, and bowed his head.

Zero gritted his teeth. What the hell was wrong with this guy? He was way too polite for his own good. And why was he apologising for sound condescending? He was the bad guy. Wasn't he meant to do sound and act like an ass?

"Raise your head," Zero ordered. He punched Sandman the moment his head was raised. "I might not be a Hima or a Contrill, but I can still kick your ass the old fashioned way."

Sandman placed a hand over the corner of his mouth; the area that Zero had struck. He looked at the blood on his white glove. "That was not very nice."

"Does it look like I give a damn if that was nice or not?" Zero holstered Bloody Rose.

"I should hope you would," Sandman said. "Do you have any idea how long this is going to take to heal?"

Zero raised an eyebrow. Again, did Sandman really think he cared about his appearance? Instead, he punched the man on the other side of his face. "Now you match."

"That was very rude."

Zero rolled his eyes. The guy was being punched, and he was still going on about it being rude? Did he miss the part where they were fighting, and that would mean there would be some physical attacks?

Instead, Zero kneed Sandman in the ribs, enjoying the sound of at least two of them cracking. He stepped back, and waited to see if Sandman would retaliate. He seemed content to just glare at Zero, though. It would appear that Sandman did not know how to fight.

Resurrection, however, was a different story. He had managed to dodge shards of ice thrown at him, and had punched Syria. She reacted by kicking the man across the face. She jumped out of the way as fire streamed across her face, a little too close for her liking.

"I do not wish to fight you," Sandman stated, fixing his hat. "If you force me into it, I shall have to use my ability. I only wish to have a cup of coffee. Perhaps my friend will satisfy your senseless need for violence."

Zero watched as Sandman walked around him, went behind the counter and made himself a cappuccino. He looked at Resurrection. His eyes flashed red again, as the air gathered in front of Syria.

The tattoo on Zero's flashed red, as did his eyes. He looked around when he realised that time had stopped. The other customers that had snuck out the back door were frozen mid-step. Syria was frozen, with her mouth open in a shout. Resurrection had a cruel smirk on his face. Sandman was mid-sip of his coffee.

Why was he the only one that wasn't affected by it? And who the hell had the ability to stop time? While he was the only one that could move, Zero went over to Syria and touched her shoulder. As he did so, she seemed to wake up.

"What happened? Who did this?" Her eyes took in the surroundings. "No one has the ability to stop time!"

"I don't know, either. But we should probably tie those two up, so we can take them back for interrogation."

Syria stepped around the ball of air that had accumulated, and went over to Resurrection, while Zero went over to Sandman. As soon as he moved to touch the Hima, time went back to normal.

The air that had been gathering blew a hole in the wall, behind where Syria had been standing. Sandman stared at Zero, curious on when he got that close without him noticing. And the last thing he remember, Syria was about to be in several pieces from Resurrection's attack.

"So which of you two has the ability to stop time? If it is you, Syria, you are more valuable than we thought." Sandman smiled, wiping the foam from his upper lip.

Syria glared at Sandman, before she placed her hand on Resurrection's chest. The man cried out when ice spikes pierced his heart. He fell to the floor, and Syria seemed content that he was dead that time.

Sandman rested an elbow on the counter, and his chin on his hand. He gazed down at Resurrection sadly. "That was pitiful. I guess that means I am up, then."

Syria's eyes flashed red, and Sandman was encased in ice. She smiled, which she lost almost instantly when Sandman disappeared. "A doppelganger Hima? I didn't know there were any of those left."

Syria winced slightly, and took a seat at another table. She pulled out a packet of cigarettes, and lit one. She coughed as she inhaled, complaining about how she hated her payment. Compared to some of the payments Zero had seen, hers did not seem that bad.

"How did they know about us?" Zero asked.

"They have a body jumper in their ranks. And you can bet your cute butt that they weren't the only ones sent after us." She wrinkled up her nose. "This stuff really stinks."

"A body jumper? This should be fun. Let's go."

Zero didn't wait for Syria, and left the café. He walked up the street. It seemed that the rest of the city had decided to wake up. Syria ran to catch up to him, and they crossed the street. Their target should be taking his morning jog.

Slipping a hand into his pocket, Zero subtly put a silencer on Bloody Rose. He withdrew it, keeping it hidden as he didn't want to cause a panic, again. He ducked into an alley, and waited for the target. When he went to pass, Zero grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the public's eye.

Zero's eyes widened a fraction when he felt a hand on his arm. He saw that the target had taken hold of him. If they were dealing with a body jumper, then it was possible that their target had been taken over.

"You must be the Hitter that Sandman had told us about."

The man's eyes flashed red, and Zero's suspicions were confirmed. He had never dealt with a body jumper before. Did they die if he killed the body they were in? Even in his research of different Himas, there was very little information on a body jumper, and it was beginning to annoy him.

"He left like three minutes ago."

The man smiled, before his eyes landed on the tattoo. "You're a time Hima? They have been extinct for decades."

Zero tried to move his finger so he could shoot the man. He had no control over that arm. Instead, he glared. "I have no idea what you're talking about. I'm a Hitter, not a Hima."

"You bear the mark of a time Hima." The man stared pointedly at the rose tattoo.

Zero lost his glare as confusion took over. "That is a design I came up with, as a way to remember all the Himas I had killed. I am not a fucking Hima!"

Without realizing it, Zero's eyes flashed red as well as the tattoo. He blinked as time stood still again. He looked over his shoulder, and up at the building tops. It was impossible for him to be able to stop time. The bitch that had scratched his neck didn't have the ability to stop time, as far as Zero could remember. Not that it mattered, considering there was almost no information about her.

Deciding not to question it, Zero took control of his arm and shot the man in the heart, and then the head. He holstered Bloody Rose, and left the alley. If he had been the one that had stopped time, he would have to learn how to control it. At least he knew that when he was angry it would stop. But how was he meant to restart it?

Zero stood beside Syria. And if he was a Hima, what would his payment be? He had felt no need to do anything. It was highly unlikely that he was allowed to use an ability like that for free. Stopping time would likely have a huge payment, and that was not something he wanted to think about.

As he touched her arm, she was released from whatever it was that had happened to the city. Once again, she looked around, until her eyes landed on Zero. "Are you the one doing this?"

"I'm not a Hima or a Contrill. So I doubt I'm the one responsible for this." Zero started walking towards the car. The job had been completed.

Syria watched as Zero walked away. After a minute, time resumed its normal speed and no one was any wiser. She wasn't entirely sure if she should mention what had happened to Kaien. If he knew anything about it, it would have been in Zero's file. But there had been mention of him being a Hima or a Contrill. He was only listed as a Hitter. So what was going on, then?

* * *

Kaien stared at the small vial that held five drops of Zero's blood in it. He knew that Zero was going to be different, since the moment he had found the boy wandering around the city, as though he was in a daze. He was not, however, expecting Zero to be a sleeping Hima with the rarest of natural abilities.

Kaien sighed when Zero's blood flashed white twice, within five minutes. That could not be a good sign. Zero didn't want to be a Hima; he detested everything about them. Did Shizuka awake him for that purpose?

Kaien put the vial away in the top drawer of the desk, which he locked. So far the mission had gone well, and Syria had returned with Zero. Perhaps he wasn't as cursed as the Himas like to say he was. Thirteen out of twenty was still bad, but at least Zero had some success rates, unlike Kaname.

Kaien quickly wrote something down on a sheet of paper. It would be stricken from Zero's file, as he didn't want any of the enemies to know that they had a time Hima in their ranks. It would be his little secret. Not even Yagari knew about Zero's ability, and that was the way that Kaien wanted to keep it.

Kaien looked up when there was a knock at the door. He finished what he was writing, and placed it inside a random file, which was moved to the side. "Come in," he called.

Syria and Zero entered the office. "We have come to report, Chairman Cross," Syria stated, bowing. "The target has been eliminated."

Kaien gave them a goofy, though calm smile as he asked, "Did you have any trouble with taking out the target?"

"We had an encounter with two Himas, in a café. One of them was taken care of, but the other was a doppelganger Hima. He goes by the name Sandman," Zero replied, staring out the window.

"Sandman is still alive? I thought he was dead. He has been quiet for the last decade. And who was the other Hima?"

"A man by the name of Resurrection. I am fairly certain that I have killed him, sir," Syria answered, lowering her eyes. His mind had gone blank when she destroyed his heart, and he was not a doppelganger like Sandman.

Kaien's eyes widened for a second, before he closed them as he grinned at the pair in front of him. Much like Sandman, Resurrection was a deactivated Hima. And they were still no closer to finding Shizuka, and putting a stop to her. It had already been six years since she had attacked Zero's family.

"Did you find out who they were working for, Syria?"

Zero's eyes snapped to Kaien. That was why he had chosen her for the mission, because of her ability to read mind? All he wanted was information on who they were working for? How could he not know? He was the Chairman of Cross, and he had no idea who his enemies were? That inspired a lot of confidence.

"The Black Rose. They have a German name, but German was never my strongest language. I'm certain you should be able to find them just based on that name, sir."

Kaien nodded, locking his eyes with Zero. "And did anything interesting happen while the two of you were on the mission?"

"Interesting in what way, sir?" Syria inquired, raising an eyebrow slightly.

"Did either of you encounter something out of the ordinary? You know, something interesting that you don't see every day?"

Syria glanced at Zero. He had given her specific orders not to mention the time Hima they had encountered, even if she was ninety-eight per cent certain that that Hima was Zero. He didn't want anyone to know, and she had given her word to him.

"No, sir," Syria lied easily. "We encountered nothing 'interesting'."

"Lying to a superior is not a good mark to have in your file, Syria," Kaien warned, interlocking his fingers and resting his chin on them. The light caught his glasses. "Are you sure nothing happened?"

"I am sure, sir," Syria replied, more confidently than before.

"And what of you, Zero? Did anything interesting happen to you?"

Zero glared at the floor of the office. He did not want to speak of what had happened. It would seem that Kaien was a dog with a bone. He knew what had happened – somehow he knew. But he wanted to hear it from them.

"Are you implying something, old man?" Zero raised his angry eyes to the man that had found; rescued him in a manner.

"You know exactly what I am speaking of, Zero. And don't glare like that; you'll get wrinkles."

"If you're thinking that I'm a Hima, then you're wrong, you old pervert."

Kaien raised an eyebrow. "And why would you think that I think that?"

"Because you seem to think that I have some hidden power. Let me tell you now, I don't! I'm a Hitter. I come from a long line of Hitters, not a long line of Himas!" Zero's eyes and tattoo flashed red, and time inside the office stopped.

Kaien sighed quietly, and shook his head. "And I thought that tattoo would protect you a little longer. Six years is still a long time, though."

Zero looked at Syria. She had a worried expression plastered on her frozen face. "How are you not affected by it?" he asked Kaien, waving a hand in front of Syria's face.

"That is my ability as a Contrill, Zero. I can negate other abilities, at the cost of a broken finger, of course."

Zero stared with wide eyes as Kaien broke the index finger of his left hand. He had always been curious on what Kaien's ability had been. He was said to have been one of the best Contrills of his time. And with an ability like that, it was easy to see how he could be classed as _the_ best.

"I'm not a Hima," Zero stated defiantly.

Kaien closed his eyes, trying to ignore the pain of his finger. It had been many long years since that kind of agony had riddled his body. However, he knew that once the protective barrier of the tattoo had worn off, he would need to use his ability again.

"Zero, you can either learn to control you ability or you can become a Handler. Even your mother and father, rest their souls, were Handlers for some time." Kaien winced as he set the broken digit, and wrapped a bandage around it. He should probably consider seeing a doctor about that, too.

Kaien pulled out a large piece of paper, and pushed it across his desk towards Zero. "What's this?" Zero asked, slowly getting closer to the desk.

"It is the Kiryu family tree. As you can see, eight generations ago your family were Himas, and they were the only bloodline in Japan with the ability to stop time. In every country around the world, there has only ever been one bloodline with that ability."

Zero looked at the paper. He frowned when he saw that Kaien was correct. His family were Himas. "But time Himas are meant to be extinct. How can I be something that doesn't exist?"

Kaien smiled sadly, partly because of Zero's world crumbling around him, and partly because his finger was really starting to hurt. "When the hunt was on for the time Himas, several of the families suppressed their ability to the point where they couldn't use it. It was those families that became the Hitters. The ability is with them, but it lays dormant. Shizuka awoke your ability when she scratched your neck. Whether you like it not, Zero, you are a Hima."

Zero glared at Kaien. "I am a Hitter. I am not a Hima or a Contrill or a Handler."

"Look at your mother's name, Zero."

With a growl, Zero did as Kaien said. His eyes widened when he saw that his mother had been a Handler for the Kuran line. He was almost certain that something like that would have come up at some point. How was it possible that he didn't know his mother had been a Handler?

"You have earned the nickname 'The Torturer' as well as the 'Cursed Handler'."

"I'm aware of that," Zero snapped, the anger returning to his eyes. He didn't like where Kaien was going with that. "What's your point?"

"My point is that the Kiryu line is the only line that can control a Kuran."

Zero raised an eyebrow. Maybe he didn't know where Kaien was going with that. Did he want Zero to be Kaname's Handler? Because Zero sure as hell wasn't going to do it. Kaname was the most powerful Hima that was on the grounds, if the rumours were true. And that was probably because he was a Kuran.

"What has that got to do with anything?"

"Kaname is known as the 'Cursed Hima', as all the Handlers that have been assigned to him have been killed." Kaien got to his feet and went to the window. He watched as Himas and Handlers mingled under the warm sun. "If you do not want to be a Hima, I will assign you to be Kaname's Handler."

Zero smirked. "I cannot be a Hima, as I only have the one ability. I am a Contrill."

"Then you will need a Handler."

"I don't need a Handler!"

Kaien stepped to the side as the stone wall he was next to exploded. So Zero also had the ability of earth? That was different. "You have just become a Hima, Zero."

Zero had seen what had happened to the wall. He had never been able to do that. And according to his family tree, no one in the family had been able to control earth. He gritted his teeth, as he knew what his payment would be.

Kaien watched as Zero forced his mouth shut. "If it is your payment, Zero, you must do it."

Zero sighed. "Come little children, I'll take thee away into a land of enchantment. Come little children; the time's come to play – here in my garden of shadows. Follow sweet children, I'll show thee the way – through all the pain and the sorrows. Weep not poor children, for life is this way – murdering beauty and passions," he sang softly. He closed his mouth and glared at Kaien. "I am still a Hitter."

"You cannot be ––"

"I am a Hitter! I am a not a fucking Hima!"

Kaien watched as Zero's eyes and tattoo flashed red, and time went back to normal in the office. "Sir, I think…" Syria looked around. Something was wrong. When had Zero moved over to the desk? And where had that hole in the wall come from?

"Zero, you are dismissed. Syria, I need to speak with you for a little longer." Kaien opened the window as Zero left. He stuck his head, and glanced over the Himas that were outside. There was in particular that he was looking for. "Where is Ingrid?" he called down to them.

A Handler looked up, shielding her eyes. "She is having lunch, Chairman Cross. Did you need to see her?"

"Yes, send her to my office immediate."

Syria's eyes widened. "Ingrid, sir? You're removing my memories of Zero's ability?"

"It has to be done, Syria. I am sorry, but I see no other choice."

Syria closed her eyes. "Of course, sir." At least she could be grateful that Ingrid was known for her gentle touch when removing someone's memories.

Kaien sat down when he heard running. "Come in," he called before Ingrid could knock.

The girl entered and bowed. "You wanted to see me, sir?"

"I need you to remove her memories of the last two hours, please. Have it so that she believes she overslept, and that she has spent the day training."

Ingrid looked at Syria. "Yes, sir." She smiled kindly, her ice green eyes sparkling, before they flashed red. "It is done, sir. She will have no memory of this encounter, either and will go to the training room, where the false memories will take place."

"Thank you, Ingrid. You are dismissed."

Ingrid bowed. "Of course, sir."

As the two girls left, Kaien rolled up Zero's family tree. It was impossible to keep Zero as a Hitter. With his abilities he could become one of the strongest Himas of his generation. But of course, that was not something that Zero would want. As far as Zero was concerned, being a Hima was a living hell.

Kaien glanced at his broken finger. He put away the family tree, and decided that now was as good a time as any to see the doctor. He knew he was going to get his head ripped off for using his ability. For some reason, Doctor Reed didn't like him using his ability. Then again, Doctor Reed didn't like anyone using their ability if it meant they had to break a bone, lose a limb or cause general harm to themselves. And Kaien completely agreed with her.

As he entered the medical ward of the building, Kaien saw that there were two other Himas. One of them wasn't meant to be on a mission, and had no reason to use an ability that could harm on the grounds. Kaien made sure that Cross was a haven for Himas. After all, they weren't exactly welcomed in the community. Normal people looked down on them, outcaste them, and then wonder why Himas retaliate with hatred towards them.

At the sight of him, the boy that was waiting to be seen quickly looked away. Kaien sat beside him. "Why are you injured, Yume-kun?" Kaien asked softly. He knew the best way to get them to confess was by acting kind.

"It was training, sir," Yume answered. "I was sparring against Kuran Kaname, and I thought he was going to win, so I used my ability."

Kaien kept a sigh in. "Yume-kun, training is not about winning or losing. It is about bettering yourself. If you get competitive about something that could save your life, then you are an idiot. Kaname-kun is undefeated because he knows what training is about. You have been here long enough to know that killing a fellow Hima is forbidden. Am I clear?"

Yume swallowed thickly and nodded. "Yes, Chairman Cross. I promise that it will not happen."

"It had better not. I do not pride myself on throwing Himas in need out on the streets. If you cannot control that competitive streak in you, I will be forced to take action."

"Yes, sir."

Doctor Reed walked out. She shook her head when she saw Kaien in the waiting room, and sent the other two off to see other doctors. She beckoned Kaien into her office. "What happened now? You have no need to use your ability, Chairman."

Kaien sat beside her desk. Unlike normal doctors, Doctor Reed was a Hima. "Zero's ability woke up, Aurora." He held his injured hand out.

Aurora lowered her duel-chromatic eyes. "Then it will not be long until Shizuka has awoken all Himas with the time ability. What are you going to do? You know that Zero-kun loathes Himas." She sat in front of Kaien, and with a deep breath ran her hand over his. Her eyes did not flash red, like other Himas. Instead they changed colour from violet to sapphire.

Kaien's eyes closed slightly at the discomfort of his finger being healed. "He still claims that he is a Hitter, and refuses to become a Handler, as well. I do not want to force him into it, but Kaname-kun is also being difficult. He is refusing missions that have no bearing to him."

Aurora's eyes returned to usual violet, and Kaien flexed his newly mended finger. "Did you tell Zero-kun that he only has the two choices? He cannot remain a Hitter for the rest of his life, otherwise he will go insane."

Kaien reached for a lollipop, only to have his hand slapped away. "I left out the part of insanity. You know what he is like; he will think I made it up."

Aurora had only met Zero when he was twelve, and she had checked him over for any physical injuries. Once he learned she was a Hima, his words held a venom in them that Aurora had never heard before in someone so young. Zero had threatened to kill her if she got within three feet of him, and she believed him.

That was not her fondest memory of a patient. And once Kaien had confided in her what ability he held, Aurora hoped that Zero would come to recognise that not all Himas are evil bastards – just the massive majority of them were. On the other hand, she had known Zero's parents, and she knew that a Kiryu generally held onto their feelings. Whatever they might towards others.

"You need to warn him, Kaien," Aurora said, gingerly squeezing Kaien's finger to make sure it was fully healed.

"I know I need to. You have spoken to him before, so you know how easy it is to change his mind." Kaien pulled his hand back. It felt fine, and he didn't need it to be poked and prodded. "He is set in his ways, Aurora. There isn't anything I can do to change that."

Aurora scooted back on her wheeled chair, over to her filing cabinet. She opened the bottom drawer and pulled out a file. She went back to her desk, holding out the file. "This might be a way for him to learn," she said. "I learned about it yesterday, and was getting around to seeing you. However, it would seem that there are quite a few Himas that want to defeat Kuran-san."

Kaien took the file. "Yes, I noticed Yume in the waiting room," he stated absently, as he read through the content of the file. "You think this is the Contrill that attacked Kaname-kun's family?"

"When I preformed the autopsy on our Contrill, I noticed that the patterns were similar. I'm not saying that it is a definitive yes, as the Kuran attack was some time ago. After all, there might be another Contrill with that ability."

Kaien nodded, scanning the file for a name. "Saviour? Is it the same Saviour?"

Aurora nodded solemnly. "I believe so. If he finds this place, we will not be able to stop him. He needs to be killed immediately. But if we're unsuccessful in that, you _have_ to stay away from him, Kaien. Promise me you'll stay away from him."

Kaien took hold of Aurora's hand. He did enjoy the way she worried about him. "I'm sure Kaname-kun will be able to take him out. You don't need to worry about anything. Kaname-kun is capable of anything."

"Does that include helping Zero realise his destiny?" Aurora added with a smile, having found relief in Kaien's words. "I don't think those two have met before. It is almost as though they are avoiding the other. I can understand it in Zero-kun's case. But I figured Kuran-san would be curious about Zero-kun." She shrugged, pushing a stubborn tendril of dark blond hair out of her face.

"I have kept Zerorin a secret from everyone," Kaien revealed. "The only one that has any clue as to what happened to him is Yuuki." He closed the file, and placed it on the desk. He tapped a finger against, staring at Aurora. "If you were in my position, what would do about Zero and his inability to accept that he's a Hima?"

Aurora closed her eyes, and leaned back in the chair. "I can't answer that, Kaien," she said through a sigh. "I would need to be in that position to know what I would do."

"Please pretend that you are. I have run out of ideas. I figured that sending him and Syria on a mission together would work. I knew that the Black Rose would be gunning for Syria. But all that did was make Zerorin detest Himas even more."

Aurora thought about the scenario. She wasn't a mother, so she had no maternal instincts kicking in. She wasn't a therapist, so she couldn't logically think of a way around it. She was simply a doctor.

"There is always electroshock therapy," she offered.

Kaien laughed. "Kaname-kun could do that for free." Aurora joined him in his mirth, and offered him a lollipop. "But seriously, do you think that would work?"

Aurora shook her head. "Electroshock therapy is not used nowadays, Kaien. You will just have to do it the old fashioned way. Drop hints until you reach your breaking point, and then beat some sense into him."

Kaien sighed, staring at the doctor with jaded eyes. "You make it sound so easy…"

* * *

End Living Hell.

Yeah. So what do you all think? Are we having fun yet? Chapter three is almost completed - just adding a few finishing touches. And guess what? Kaname and Zero finally meet! Le gasp! Also, just as I was going to upload this chapter, I had to make changes to the brownie thing, because all of a sudden BAM! reviews in my face left and right! Thanks for that! (Also uploaded because Gravity's Child scared me a little)

Brownie goes to...**Snipits45 **and **cyhap**! Enjoy your brownie!

**Special thanks to:** FreakyMe99, Chaos, suzanne, Unmei no Kaze, Last Night's Piz, Alexia and Gravity's Child. Thanks so much for the reviews! We hope that this chapter was good enough for ya!

**Thanks to:** Everyone that alerted or added to favorites!

**cyhap:** The cards are for all of his abilities, excluding the body jumping and the electricity.

**Thoughts? Comments? Questions? Leave them in the form of a review!**


	3. Chapter 2 - First Impressions

**~Save Me Tomorrow from Today~**

**Authors:**

Cult Grade Koolaid and Danaeyl Panthernopaeus.

* * *

First Impressions

The nights didn't seem to last as long as they used to. That was Kaname's current train of thought. It seemed that in a few minutes the nights were over, and the sun beginning to show its face and he would have to sleep.

That particular night seemed to be taking a while, though. Kaname stared at the moonless sky, thinking about the mission that Kaien had mentioned a few hours prior. The Chairman had said he would have a new Handler. Just when Kaname thought that Kaien had given up on the idea of giving him a Handler.

Kaname had heard the rumors going around about the Cursed Handler. The boy that usually killed his Hima during their first mission. Kaname had tracked down the Himas that had survived the mission, and almost all of them refused to talk about the details. It would seem that whatever happened had traumatized them. And Kaname didn't think that was actually possible for a Hima.

The amount of death and evil that Kaname alone had seen, he figured that nothing could shock him anymore. But when one Hima actually spoke of what they had witnessed the Cursed Handler, also known as The Torturer had done, Kaname could understand why none of them wanted to talk of their missions with that particular Handler.

At the same time, it would appear that his and The Torturer's agendas were one in the same. They were both seeking the Hima, known only as Shizuka. Unfortunately, the only other information they had on her was that she had a little boy with her, codename Angel.

Kaname collapsed into the chair he had moved by the window. The idea of killing a child, even if it was an evil one, was a guilt that he could erase. He wanted to find a way of getting Angel out of harm's way, and hopefully showing him that Shizuka is not a woman he wants to be around.

In order to take his mind off of that thought, Kaname's mind drifted to the Black Rose. The last time he checked, Kaien still didn't have that much information on them. They were a secret organization that was literal on the 'secret' part. It was annoying at the best of times. And as far as either of them could tell, Shizuka was still working independently.

Kaname crossed his legs. His eyes were drawn to a Hima and a Handler that were heading off on a mission. He watched the way the Handler held onto the Hima, as though pouring her calming aura into his body via touch.

There was a time when seeing an act like that would have warmed his heart. But all Kaname could do was watch with a bitterness. It stung to know that even Yuuki had found a Handler, while he was still killing Handlers on their first mission with him. He had no one he could lean on.

It was the main reason why Kaname didn't want to do deal with any more potential Handlers. He knew he would end up disappointed in the end. None of them had in it them to keep up with him. Nor did they have the proficiency to keep him safe.

The reason why Kaname was thinking of playing hooky from the mission details tomorrow.

However, Kaien had said that it had to do with Shizuka and the Black Rose. As much as Kaname didn't want to be responsible for another dead Handler, he knew he couldn't pass up the opportunity to find the one that had destroyed his family.

And Kaien did say that the Handler he would team with had a lot in common with him. Kaname was unsure on how he felt about that. If they had so much in common, why Kaname only hearing about him now?

The Hima closed his eyes, actually feeling drained of his energy. He did not want to sleep, as he had a recurring nightmare. Subconsciously he touched his throat, feeling the small bumps made by the scars from his payment. The nightmare of using that ability, with no one to watch over him and pull him back before it was too late. He always woke up feeling as though he had died.

With a sigh, Kaname stood and left his room. He left the dormitory, and headed across the grounds to the training building. As he got closer, he paused when he heard someone singing. It was a gentle tune, and Kaname was certain it was a male voice. He was certain he had trained with everyone at Cross, and never once had he heard someone singing. If it was, indeed, a payment.

"Come little children, I'll take thee away into a land of enchantment. Come little children the time's come to play – here in my garden of shadows. Follow sweet children, I'll show thee the way – through all the pain and the sorrows. Weep not poor children, for life is this way – murdering beauty and passions."

Kaname stood just outside the doors. It was nearing sunrise, so obviously whoever was in there wanted to be alone. It could be a new Hima, which would explain why Kaname had never heard the singing before. Or it could be someone that wanted to hide the fact that they were a Hima from the rest of the populous.

Deciding to bite the bullet, Kaname pulled open the doors. He walked into the training area, and saw that there was no one around. Unless whoever had been in there had heard him opening the doors, and decided to disappear through a window or the back door, Kaname could see no signs of them. Someone was hiding from him.

And that made Kaname curious.

What could be so horrible about their ability that they felt the need to hide it from everyone else? Kaname could think of no reason why a Hima would hide, unless they were not meant to be there. And if that was the case, why were they in the training arena? It was a little bit of a mystery, and Kaname was not too fond of mysteries. Especially not at the moment.

Kaname went into the locker room. He walked up and down, trying to find where the person had gone. He was not going to hurt; he just wanted to know who they were. Going into the showers, Kaname saw that there was a window open. Did some really squeeze through there just to get away from him?

Kaname walked over to the wall on the far end. He heard a gun click, and felt the barrel touching his temple. He took hold of the person's wrist, and punched them in the face. There was a loud curse, and the person clocked Kaname across the jaw, before they turned away.

"Fuck! What is wrong with you?"

Kaname rubbed his jaw, unable to believe that someone had actually managed to land a hit on him. He assumed there was a first time for everything. "Were you the one singing earlier?"

Lilac eyes glared at him in a way no one had dared to before. Kaname actually liked this person. They had no problem with showing him how they really felt, unlike others that preferred to just be polite without any true emotion in their voices or actions. Whoever it was obviously had no idea that he was a Kuran, and that they should either respect or fear him or both.

"Why would I be singing? Oh, shit! I think you broke my nose! All you Himas are fucking assholes!"

Kaname blinked at the insult. Apparently this explosive person was neither a Hima nor a Contrill. It would see that he was a Hitter, which explained a great deal as to why the gun was drawn first. Not wanting to sink the Hitter's level, Kaname turned him around and removed his hand.

"I did not break your nose. I may have fractured it. You should probably see Doctor Reed about it." Kaname looked the Hitter over, and remembered seeing him the previous day when he left on a mission with a Hima. Yuuki had mentioned his name. "Zero?"

"It's Kiryu to you, jackass." He closed his eyes. "And I won't be seeing that demon of a witch doctor. I would rather this heal naturally."

Kaname watched as Zero left the shower room. If he had not been the one singing, why was he hiding there? Why did he draw his weapon? He lowered his eyes, looking at the blood that had dropped to the tiled floor.

Kaname smiled vaguely. "You are a strange person…Zero."

* * *

Kaname glanced out the window. The first part of a storm had hit them, and they were still waiting for Kaname's potential Handler to arrive. He was already forty minutes late, and Kaname was going to wait another ten before he decided it was a solo mission.

"I am sorry, Kaname-kun. He usually isn't this late for a mission," Kaien said through a sigh. He had his doubts about what was happening with Zero, but he wasn't stupid enough to voice any of them.

The door to Kaien's office opened forcefully, and a drenched Hitter entered. He shook his head, trying to rid his hair of the water. His shoes squelched and sloshed as he moved inside. And the most remarkable thing was the bruise on the bridge of his nose.

Kaname got to his feet, staring at the Hitter that had entered. "You?"

Zero looked at the Hima, his eyes narrowing dangerously. "You," he spat.

"Perfect!" Kaien clapped his hands once, grinning between the pair. He ignored the glare sent by Zero, and curiously raised eyebrow from Kaname. "So you know each other, then?"

Zero growled, and Kaname was certain that if Zero were a cat his hair would have bristled. "Yes," Kaname said calmly. "We met earlier this morning, in the shower room of the training arena."

"He's also the one that gave me this!" Zero pointed to his abused nose, not taking his eyes off of Kaname. "I'm not sure I can trust him."

Kaname smiled kindly, though his eyes got sadder slightly. "If this mission goes according to plan, Kiryu-kun, you will not survive."

"_You're_ the Cursed Hima?" Zero's eyes went to Kaien. "Are you insane, old man?"

Kaien sat down. "The two of you have both been named as 'cursed'. I figured this would be the easiest way to give a Hima his Handler, and to turn a Hitter into a Handler. If you have a problem with that, then I'm sorry. I don't really care. The two of you are out of control, at the best of times."

Kaname stood in front of Kaien's desk, placing his hands on it. "Cross-san, I am not out of control. I do what is needed to be done. However, Kiryu-kun here has earned himself another nickname – The Torturer. I am uncertain if I would be best partnered to someone like that."

Kaien pinched the bridge of his nose. "You and Zerorin both have a bad tendency to lose your partner on their first mission. I figured this way the two of you would cancel each other out."

Kaname lowered his eyes. How could Kaien believe it was the best course of action? It was painfully obvious that Zero _loathed_ Himas, and was probably the reason why he had remained a Hitter for so long. And Kaname was not impressed with having to be partnered with someone like that.

"Cross-san, I feel that this is a recipe for disaster."

Zero snorted. "Yeah, because you actually have feelings," he muttered.

"Did you say something, Kiryu-kun?" Kaname looked over his shoulder, quite liking the look of the dark purple blemish on the boy's white skin.

Zero stared straight back at Kaname. "I said you're a heartless monster." His eyes widened when Kaname disappeared, and he felt an arm around his throat before he could even think to reach for Bloody Rose. A second later, he felt the air move around.

"Kiryu-kun, please do not say such cruel things about me. Himas are not the monsters you need to worry about. The Contrills are." Kaname tightened his arm slightly, feeling Zero tense. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Enough, Kaname-kun," Kaien ordered as he stood. "Zero, wait outside please."

Kaname removed his arm from Zero's throat. The Hitter glared at him, before he shouldered past him and left the office. Once the door was closed, Kaname returned his eyes to Kaien. "I know that name, and I spent the rest of this morning trying to remember where I had heard it. Was a family member of his a Handler for the Kurans at one point?"

"Yes. Shizuka has also activated him."

Kaname's eyes widened a fraction. That would explain the rose tattoo on his throat. "The time Hima, correct?" Kaien nodded. "Why is he my Handler, then? He should be receiving one of his own."

Kaien gazed at Kaname with level eyes. "He refuses to believe he is a Hima, and still refers to himself as a Hitter. Until he can accept that he is a Hima, he will be your Handler. Do not question me again."

A puzzled crease appeared between Kaname's brows for a second, before his face went blank. Kaien had never ordered him around like that before. And it was rare for him to not see reason, and be hell bent on sending those two on a mission together.

"Very well. The file for our mission, please?"

Kaien handed over the file, but didn't let go immediately. "Please keep an eye on him, Kaname-kun."

"Of course, Cross-san." Kaname bowed and left the office. He closed the door, and glanced at Zero from the corner of his eye. "What do you know about the Black Rose?"

"Not a great deal. I know they have a Hima that has one hell of a raging boner for you, though." Zero shrugged and walked a step behind Kaname.

"That must be Sandman," Kaname said absently, as he opened the file. In all honesty, Kaname thought that Sandman had died. It had been a decade since he had last seen that Hima. "How quick are you at drawing your weapon?"

Kaname raised his head when he heard the gun click a second after he had finished asking that question, and he felt the barrel against the base of his skull. At least he had his answer. And if his memory of Hitter weapons was correct, they were immune to a Hima's ability.

"Good," Kaname said, and dropped his eyes back to the file. He read the location of the Black Rose operatives that they were tracking. They were within the city. "This should be over quickly, Kiryu-kun."

Zero holstered Bloody Rose. "And how long have you and the old man been searching for them? The old man said that he hadn't heard Sandman's name in the last decade."

"That is how long I have been searching for them." Kaname ignored Zero's inquisitive eyes on him. He stopped briefly to pick up his umbrella. "The car should be waiting for us. I am likely to need you to keep an eye on my body."

"You're a body jumper?" Zero had no idea why he found that piece of information shocking. He was in the presence of a Kuran, and they were known for their rare abilities.

"Yes."

"Is that your free ability?"

"No," Kaname replied quietly, his answer almost lost in the wind. "I have a time limit of three and a half minutes out of my body. The maximum is three minutes and forty-five seconds. If I do need to body jump, I will need you call me back."

"I'm not your Handler, Hima. If you need to come back, you can do it on your own."

Kaname turned his head to the right slightly. "So that is how all your Himas die? Your lack of compassion is the cause? And you call me a heartless monster?"

Kaname faced forward when he didn't receive an answer. He doubted he could trust Zero to bring him back if he spent too long out of his body, but unfortunately it was a risk he had to take. Zero was playing his Handler for this mission, and was likely to be killed before Kaname returned to his body, anyway.

They found the car, with its engine running and waiting for them. Once they were inside, Kaname handed Zero the file. Even if he was going to die, he could at least die fighting and knowing what would be happening.

"Do we have any idea what their agenda is?" Zero asked.

"I can only assume world domination, or some other generic bad guy thing."

For a single, brief moment Kaname and Zero's eyes locked, and they shared a short chuckle over Kaname's words. It did not last as long as Kaname had hoped. The moment they went quiet, Zero went back to the file, and the air around the Hitter went cold.

While Zero read, Kaname studied the Hitter. He was unlike any other Handler that Kaname had been forced to accept for a mission. He didn't have the sinking feeling that he usually got before a mission with a strange Handler. Instead, for some unearthly reason, his heart thudded against his chest as though it was hopeful.

The car entered civilization, and slowed to the speed limit. Kaname stared out the window, watching the trails of the rain. They were dropped off a block from their destination, and Zero didn't say a word as he got out of the car, leaving the file behind.

Kaname got out in time to see Zero climbing up a fire escape ladder. Not caring for his white uniform anymore, Kaname followed his Handler. Once they were on the roof, Zero looked around as if he was searching for some kind of clue.

"That's the building, right? The one with the billboard?"

"Yes."

"It looks like the roof is clear due to the weather. They probably won't expect us to come from there. Let's go."

Kaname watched with wide eyes as Zero jumped to the building next to the one they were on, using the sudden strong wind to propel him across. Was that boy insane? _If he's insane, then I'm down right loopy,_ Kaname decided as he followed Zero's lead.

They landed on the roof of their destination, and checked around for any tripwires or other traps that would alert the enemy. When they decided they were in the clear, they hunched under the billboard, which was advertizing some kind of new shaving cream, and tried to come up with a plan that they both agreed on.

"We're going in for information, so it would probably be best for you to body jump," Zero said, his eyes continuously scanning the area. "And I can ––" He broke off and sniffed the air. There was the scent of cigarette smoke.

Kaname had also smelled it. They looked over at the door to the roof. A woman in a tight fighting long coat had stepped out for a smoke, along with her personal assistant who was holding the umbrella over her. A wide brim black hair covered her face, until she raised her head.

The woman looked like an actress from the nineteen fifties. She had the bedroom eyes, complete with false lashes, red lips and a dark rogue. She smoked her cigarette with a holder. She smiled over at them, and both Kaname and Zero felt as though they had been caught with their pants down, in a manner of speaking.

"Good afternoon," she called over to them. Her assistant gazed at them with yellow-green eyes. "Are you lost?"

Kaname raised an eyebrow. As far as their Intel had said it was only Black Rose agents inside. Why would she be so kind towards them? Was she a normal human, and happened to be the wife of an agent?

That line of thought left Kaname's mind when her eyes flashed red, and the water they were in froze over. With a flash of his own eyes, the ice melted and they jumped back. The woman continued to smoke her cigarette.

"I can give you directions to hell, if you would like," she offered, tapping off the ash.

"We're right, thanks," Zero said, pulling out Bloody Rose and shooting her in the chest. It was not surprising when the falling rain froze, and captured his bullet.

Without missing a beat, she pulled out a cell phone and hit a button. "_Ne ovat katolle_," she said in a language that neither Kaname nor Zero recognized. "_Kyllä_." She hung up, and the smile returned to her lips. She looked at the man holding her umbrella. "_Tapa heidät_."

"I guess that's her Handler," Kaname mused. "Did you want to fight him?"

Zero shrugged, as the man handed over the umbrella. He twisted his body to the left when something was thrown at him. He looked over his shoulder, and saw a black crystal sticking up from the concrete. This was going to be a first for him. He was used to the conventional weapons.

Kaname stepped over to the woman, bowing his head politely at her. "I am Kuran Kaname," he said. "And what might your name be?"

The woman finished her cigarette. "Codename Finland. Black Rose Agent 238." Her dark brown eyes ran over Kaname. "You would be the last Kuran, yes? Sandman will be upset when I kill you. I think I can live with that."

Kaname brought up a wall of fire, when the rain drops became ice and deadly projectiles. "I do not wish to disappoint you, Finland. I am here for the one known as Savior, however."

"I am here to disappoint, Kaname. You will not be exacting your revenge for your family today."

"A random Black Rose agent is not going to stand in my way!" Kaname's eyes flashed, and the air around Finland's throat tightened, until it became a noose-like shape. He pulled the woman closer. "You would have made a beautiful actress," he said, wanting to electrocute her but knew it would Zero at risk as well.

"I am an actress. It was an honor to fight you, even though you grew bored easily. Savior is on the thirteenth floor." Her scream seemed to echo as she went up in flames.

Kaname sighed, and looked at Zero. His Handler was having a difficult time getting a clear shot of the man. And until Zero asked for help, Kaname was content to sit back and watch, while he did his payment, which was difficult with wet cards but he managed it.

Kaname finished sorting the cards, and put the wet paper back into his pocket. He looked up when there was a final gunshot, and Finland's Handler fell to the ground. Zero glared at the man, and Kaname got the feeling that Zero was angrier with himself for allowing that to go on for so long.

"The one I am after is on the thirteenth floor," Kaname explained when Zero stood by his side. "I would like to body jump. Will you watch over my body?"

"Yes. It was three and a half minutes, right?"

Kaname nodded. "Do not let me stay out for that long."

"You have my word."

Zero's eyes widened as he watched Kaname insert a needle, with a short clear tube on the end into his throat. That was his payment for body jumping? It wasn't any wonder why he didn't enjoy doing it often.

Kaname's eyes flashed red, and his body went limp. Zero caught it, and tenderly laid it down. He shook his head as he saw the blood mixing with the rainwater. He just knew he was going to be attacked while Kaname was incapacitated.

Kaname gasped softly as he entered a body. He wasn't sure what floor he was on, or whose body he was in. He looked around the office space that he was currently standing in. He saw no one of importance in there, and slipped out the door. He was on the fourteenth floor. That was the easy part.

As he entered the thirteenth floor, Kaname was not surprised when he was stopped by an agent. "What are you doing leaving your post? Those Cross idiots on the roof could be coming in at any point."

"I need to speak with Savior."

"You know he isn't taking any visitors. Get back to your post before I get mad." Kaname hesitated. "I said _now_, January."

Kaname took hold of the man's head, and broke his neck. He kicked the body into the stairwell, and continued on. He was not going to let anyone stand in his way. He had two minutes left as it was.

As he jogged along the corridors, Kaname tried to remember what January's ability was. He didn't remember much about the months, as they were thought to have been deactivated. So of course he would jump into the body of a month. He frowned, but still couldn't think of what it was that January was known for.

Kaname peered around a corner, and saw two agents standing guard in front of a door. He figured that was where Savior was hiding. He walked up to the agents, both of them moving to block his path.

"What are you doing here, January? You were given strict orders not to leave your post until Hima on the roof has been killed," the one on the right said.

Realization flashed through January's eyes as Kaname finally remembered what his power was. With two quick flashes, the guards clutched their chests as they fell to the floor. Kaname opened the doors and walked into the room. It was a board room, and it was not surprising to see Savior sitting at the head of the long rectangular table.

The man got to his feet, his blue and yellow eyes alive with cockiness. "I should have known you would show up, Kuran."

Kaname took in the appearance of the Contrill that was responsible for the deaths of two powerful Kurans. He had short red-orange hair, which was slicked back. And he wore the black, tight fitting uniform of the Black Rose. Kaname couldn't believe that someone so ordinary looking could kill his parents, and make him flee for his life.

"I'll kill you!"

* * *

Zero jumped back as another spear of ice headed towards him. He checked his watch, and saw that Kaname had less than a minute left. He glanced at the body that the two Himas he was currently dancing with were trying to kill.

With Bloody Rose, he deflected another shard of ice. He fired two shots at the one that could control ice. It would figure that all the Himas with water abilities would show up during a storm. It made perfect sense. The other had yet to actually move, and instead just watched as the other Hima attacked.

Zero looked down when he felt the concrete move. He picked up Kaname's body, and jumped back three feet when spikes of concrete shot up where Kaname's body had been. As he did so, he failed to notice a spear of ice coming in from behind him. He gritted his teeth as the ice pierced his right shoulder.

Without meaning to, he dropped Kaname's body and glared at the Hima that would be so lowly as to attack him from behind. It didn't come as a shock when time stopped. With a smirk, he walked over to the ice Hima, and flicked the man's forehead, snapping him out of the ability.

"Don't ever attack someone from behind," Zero snapped and shot him in the forehead. He went over to Kaname's body, and checked it over. Aside from the bleeding from the neck, he seemed to be okay. "Wake up, Kuran. Your time is up."

Zero picked up Kaname's body when time went back to normal. He probably should learn how to control that. He fired at the earth Hima as he opened the door to the roof, and slipped inside.

"Wake up, Kuran!" Zero slapped the lifeless face of the Hima. Shaking his head, he removed the needle, and searched through Kaname's pockets. He pulled out a scarf, and wrapped it around the Hima's neck. "Wake up, you bastard!"

* * *

Forty-five seconds to go.

"Why were you ordered to kill my family?" Kaname demanded. He could hear Zero calling to him, and was genuinely surprised that he wasn't dead.

"Why?" Savior repeated with a scoff. "Why do you think? They refused to join us." He held his arms out, as though he gesturing to a group of people.

Thirty-eight seconds.

"They decided they were going to work against us. And when you became active, we knew you would have the body jumping ability that neither of your parents had. We couldn't run the risk of them using you against us." Savior smirked. "So I saved them the heartache of seeing you die."

Twenty-nine seconds.

"_Wake up, you bastard!"_

Kaname held his chest. He stared at Savior, who laughed at him. "That's right, Kaname. My ability is that I can copy any ability I come across. I might have to pay your dear Chairman a visit. I would really love to learn his ability." His eyes flashed red, and the pain in Kaname's chest intensified. "You're running out of time, Kaname."

Twenty seconds.

"_Fucking wake up!"_

"I will kill you," Kaname promised weakly, before he left January's body.

Zero looked Kaname's body as it suddenly took in a sharp breath. He released a breath he didn't know he was holding, when Kaname's hand shot up and grabbed the collar of his shirt. He pulled Zero down slightly.

Kaname forced his eyes to open. "Thank you," he whispered weakly.

"Don't mention it. Seriously. Don't tell a damn soul that I kept you alive."

Kaname let his eyes close again. He had never been out of his body that long, and he was going to make sure it never happened again. He would need a transfusion, at the very least. But at least he had been right about Zero. The Hitter was a complete jerk, who only wanted to be known for the Himas he had killed.

Zero stared down at the unconscious Hima in his arms. How the hell did Kaname expect him to get out there without getting both of them killed? As it was he had a Hima on the roof, waiting for him to come out. And there were at least five others running up the stairs towards him.

Zero holstered Bloody Rose, and decided to rely on his earth ability. He picked up Kaname, and went out the door. With a flash of his eyes, concrete from the roof barred the door. All he had to do was deal with the Hima, who was watching him with curious eyes.

At least it had stopped raining.

Zero glared at the Hima. "You are most interesting," the man said, as he jumped off the foot tall wall around the edge of the roof. "You are meant to be a Hitter, not a Hima."

"I am a Hitter," Zero snapped, his eyes flashing again. The Hima jumped out of the way of the spears that Zero was hoping would impale him.

Zero ducked as the man went to knock him out from behind. He jumped back, really wishing he had somewhere safe to stash Kaname while he fought that asshole in front of him. He winced as the right side of his ribs was grazed by a spear.

He looked over his shoulder, and saw that the edge of the roof was coming up. The Hima also noticed and smirked. "Looks like you're running of room, little boy. Hand over the body jumper, and we'll let you live."

Zero looked down at Kaname. They made a tempting offer, but Zero wasn't going to hand him over. Kaname would be number eight of the surviving Himas and he would be Kaname's first surviving Handler. He wanted to make sure it was known that he wasn't able to be killed so easily.

He looked at the edge of the roof again. If he wasn't carrying Kaname, he could easily make the jump to the next building. But he was holding Kaname. He glared at the Hima that was waiting for his reply.

"Rot in hell."

"Ooh, wrong answer."

Zero flinched as a chunk of the roof slammed into his back. He let go of Kaname, who rolled a foot away from him. The earth Hima casually walked up Kaname, and bent down to pick him up. He jumped back when Zero's eyes flashed, and a stone cage formed around Kaname. He could deal with getting Kaname out later. All that mattered was that he was safe.

The Hima snarled at Zero. "Why won't you let him go? He's basically dead as it is!"

Zero cried out as he pinned down by a stone spear through his right shoulder. His eyes widened when the cage around Kaname exploded outwards, as though there was someone else inside it. Thankfully, Kaname got to his feet and brushed some debris off his jacket.

"He is my Handler, and it is not in their nature to let their Hima be taken so easily," Kaname explained calmly.

Zero gritted his teeth as the spike moved around, picking him up. He was dangled in front of the Hima. "Well then," he said cockily. "You'll have to go through your precious Handler to get to me."

"Do you trust me, Kiryu-kun?" Kaname asked.

"Of course not," Zero answered automatically. He was used to being asked that question, and it was true. He didn't trust anyone other than himself.

"Good."

Zero's eyes widened as Kaname nodded. He moved to stand in front of Zero, though slightly to the Hitter's left. Shaking his head, Zero's eyes flashed. Kaname exhaled slowly as he was pierced by Zero's stone spike, which passed through him and into the Hima that was using Zero as a meat shield.

The Hima's spear in Zero crumbled away, and the Hitter fell onto Kaname. Despite the fact that the two of them were bleeding heavily – it was more noticeable on Kaname – they knew they had to get off that roof, and into the safety of Cross.

Zero raised his head when someone whistled. He saw Sandman standing on the roof. He pointed down, and Zero was going to assume that that was where the fire escape was. Gritting his teeth, he picked up Kaname and stumbled his way over to where Sandman was. He wanted to question why the doppelganger Hima was helping them, but he couldn't muster the energy.

Sandman didn't say anything as Zero passed him. He just watched them go with amused eyes. He glanced at the door into the building, and then back to Zero. He was certainly an entertaining young man.

Somehow, Zero wasn't going to think of how, he made it down the fire escape and over to the car, which ignored the speed limit and raced back to Cross. It was as they were passing the main gate that Zero's world became black.

* * *

When Kaname came to, he didn't open his eyes right away. Instead, he listened to someone singing. Once it stopped, he opened his eyes and stared at Zero, who was sitting beside his bed. He looked around, and had no idea how he had ended up in the medical ward of Cross, but was going to assume it was all Zero's doing.

"So you're both awake now," Doctor Reed said, peeking around the curtain. "It's a relief to know that the two of you healed up really well." She smiled at the two in front of her, as she wrote something on a chart. "Kaien wants to see you as soon as you're ready, okay?"

Kaname nodded, and Doctor Reed left the two alone. After a few seconds of struggling, he managed to sit up and looked at Zero. "How badly were you hurt?"

Zero placed his hand over his right shoulder. "I nearly lost all mobility of my right arm. Thankfully Doctor Reed did some of her freaky witch doctor voodoo, and now it's as though nothing happened. How about you? You were out for a week longer than me."

Kaname opened up the robe he wore, and stared at the bandages around his torso. He didn't have many memories of what had happened during their mission, but he knew that he had given Zero permission to impale him.

"I was reckless, and I put you in danger. And for that, I apologize." Kaname looked up when Zero slapped him across the back of the head.

"You should be sorry. I was nearly killed trying to save your heartless ass. And that was after I managed to get you back into your body. I was nearly killed while you were body jumping, as well. You owe me a lot more than an apology." Zero glared at the Hima.

"You have no idea why I acted that way, do you?"

Zero shrugged and stood. "I figured you were the genetic throwback of the family – the retard. You have amazing abilities, but you lack the intelligence to use them correctly and without endangering _everyone_ around you."

Kaname raised an eyebrow slightly. Zero's words didn't hold the usual venom that he had grown accustomed to. They were almost soft, as though he actually cared about him. And that was when Kaname knew he was still suffering blood loss.

"I'm pretty sure you can report to Cross-san on your own. I think I need to rest a little longer, and hopefully regain all the memories of what had happened that day."

Zero nodded, and left the Kaname alone without a backwards glance. Kaname closed his eyes. He remembered body jumping, but he couldn't remember whose body he had taken over or if he had actually seen Savior. He knew that he had been slightly insane from lack of blood.

He looked at the chair that Zero had been sitting on. He wondered if the Hitter had all of his memories from that day. And Kaname wasn't even sure how long he had been out of it for. All he knew was that it was seven days longer than Zero.

Kaname looked up when Doctor Reed came in. "Is everything okay, Kuran-san? You look confused."

"How long was I out for?"

"Thirteen days. You had lost almost all of your blood, and it was a miracle that your survived as long as you did. You should have been dead in the car. I guess your revenge is what keeps you going strong." Doctor Reed sat in the chair. "You should also thank Zero-kun."

"Thank him for what? Nearly killing me while I was trying to save him?" Kaname closed his eyes. That sounded catty. He had wanted Zero to attack him, and it was his own fault for staying out of his body for so long. "I will thank him. I promise, Doctor Reed."

"Good. He did more than just watch over you while you were body jumping. He was the one that carried you in here, demanding that I see to you first. And considering how much he detests Himas, I assumed that something had happened between the two of you." Doctor Reed smiled, and then shook her head. "He was in a bad way. He said that Sandman helped him to escape."

Kaname's eyes shot open. Why the hell would Sandman help Zero to escape? He was the one that wanted to fight him. That was probably why he had helped Zero. He wanted to make sure that Kaname received the proper care, so they could fight.

Kaname stared at Aurora. Why was she telling him this? Kaname knew he owed his life to Zero. It was the only thing he could be sure of from that day. As well as the fact that Zero was to be his Handler.

Without warning, he started to laugh uncontrollably. It hurt to do so, but Kaname couldn't believe how clichéd it was for Zero, a person that couldn't stand Himas in the slightest, was better suited to be his Handler than anyone else. And that included his own sister.

Fortunately, Yuuki had found a Handler as well. Her best friend, Sayori was a very level headed girl. Nothing took her by surprise. And Kaname had tried numerous times, just to make sure she was perfect for the job.

Kaname calmed down, holding his ribs. It would seem that Doctor Reed hadn't fully healed him, which would explain why he had been out for the last two weeks. She gazed at him, her eyes alight with a series of emotions that Kaname was unfamiliar with. She looked happy, as well as sad, confused and possibly a little envious.

Kaname didn't understand it, and he wasn't going to question her on it. He would need to question Zero, so he could fill in the blanks. However, that meant moving and Kaname was in no mood to get up and chase Zero all around Cross. If he was lucky, Kaien would visit him and could get answers that way.

Doctor Reed seemed to know what he was thinking. "I'm sure Kaien will be around to see you. He probably has a lot of questions as well. I'll leave you to your thoughts for a while. If you need anything, just buzz for me." She stood and squeezed Kaname's shoulder gently, before she left.

Kaname stared after her, and then lied back enjoying the softness of the bed. He had always heard bad things about hospital beds. Of course hospitals weren't Cross, and if they had been injured Kaien enjoyed making them as comfortable as possible. It was technically his fault they had been injured, and Kaname assumed Kaien felt guilt over that.

Kaname had just started to get cozy, when he heard someone quietly walking up to his bed. He opened his eyes, and saw Yuuki standing beside the bed. Her eyes were dark with pain, until she noticed he was awake. They instantly came to life with happiness.

"I didn't mean to wake you, Kaname-senpai," she said quietly, shifting the weight on her feet nervously. "I was just going to place these beside your bed."

Kaname stared at the red roses in a vase that she held. Where had she gotten those from? He smiled up at his sister. "Thank you, Yuuki."

"It is good to see that you're awake," Yuuki said as she put the vase on the bedside chest. She was the third person in under an hour to sit on the chair beside his bed. "I saw Zero leaving here, so I figured you would be awake. How are you feeling?"

"I am still a little sore." Kaname was not going to admit that from his fit of laughter earlier. "Doctor Reed is certain I am not in any danger."

Yuuki nodded slowly, her eyes fixated on the bandages around Kaname's ribs. He had forgotten to close up his robe, and did so. Yuuki looked at the floor. "I heard about what happened," she murmured. "Zero was saying that he nearly died to save you."

Snippets came back to Kaname. He remembered Zero bleeding as the Hitter held him in the stairwell. He had been too weak at the time to say anything about it. "He is correct. I was reckless during that mission, and I nearly killed us both."

Yuuki took hold of Kaname's hand. Her hands were warm. "And because of that mission, you have lost the stigma of a curse. Everyone is asking to be your Handler, even though Cross-san has been turning them down. They won't take no for an answer."

Kaname chuckled, wincing at the end. "That is not surprising. I am glad that Cross-san is turning them down."

Yuuki got to her feet, and pressed her lips softly to Kaname's forehead. "Get well soon, okay? I need to get my new mission from Cross-san." She beamed down at Kaname, before she left him alone.

Kaname didn't think it was possible that he would feel alone again. But it seemed that everyone was leaving him, and it was a horrible feeling he couldn't shake. Something, way back in the deepest, darkest recess of his mind was telling him that he was going to lose everything. And he had no idea why. He wasn't exactly happy with his life at the moment. So why would fate want to screw him over?

He had been alone, playing that thought over and over again in his mind for at least twenty minutes when he was interrupted by Doctor Reed. She had a tray of food in her hands, which she placed on Kaname's lap.

"Doctor Reed, could you answer me a question?"

Aurora looked at her patient, her eyes curious though cautious. "That depends on the answer you are looking for."

"What is Kaien's ability? You were his Handler, so I figured if anyone would know it would be you."

Her eyes widened. How did Kaname know she had been Kaien's Handler? That piece of information had been stricken from every file. "What makes you think I was his Handler? You know as well as I do that Himas cannot be Handlers."

Kaname stared at the food on his tray. He picked up the cup of jelly and the little plastic spoon. "It was a rumor I heard. I also heard a rumor that Himas can be Handlers, if their heart is with the Hima that they want to control. I know that Contrills cannot be Handlers."

Aurora closed her eyes, smiling. She should have known that if anyone could sniff out something it would be Kaname. "I cannot believe that you found that out. Yes, I was Kaien's Handler, once upon a time. It was because of me that he stopped being a Contrill." She collapsed onto the chair. "Where could you have heard that?"

"The walls do have ears, as well as mouths. They do enjoy talking at great length, too." Kaname looked at the red jelly on his spoon, wiggling it. "I didn't hear it, by the way. I just guessed, with the way you talk about Kaien. You're in love with him."

Aurora shook her head. "I love him, Kaname-kun. I fell out of love with him a while ago. It was around the time he used me as an excuse to stop killing. It's also the reason why I've gone back to being a Hima."

"What do you mean 'used you as an excuse'?"

Again, she shook her head. "It doesn't matter how or why it happened. All that matters is that Himas, Handlers and Contrills now have a place of safety to live in relative peace. There is not need for you to question that, Kaname-kun. It might not be around forever. So just enjoy it while you can." She went to the curtain, and paused. "Kaien can negate all other abilities. Why did you want to know?"

Kaname shrugged. He doubted he was the only one that curious on what Kaien's ability was. For some reason he played that very close to the heart. "I have always wanted to know. I had asked him about it once, and he told me that I shouldn't worry about things that are of no importance." He flinched as a memory came back. "And Savior said that he wanted to learn it."

"You didn't kill Savior?"

Kaname looked up. Doctor Reed's eyes were filled with fear. "No. I ran out of time. He knew about my ability; including my payment. He stalled until I had to leave." He finished the jelly, waiting to see what the Doctor's reaction would be.

"Did he know right away that it was you?"

"I…" Kaname frowned, trying to recall when he first entered the room. It was still hazy. "I'm not sure. He might have. Why is that important?"

"Savior's ability allows him to copy other abilities. This includes abilities passed on by blood."

Kaname shook his head. "He's a Contrill, not a Hima."

"Not anymore, by the sounds of it. I need to see Kaien. I'll have two Himas stationed outside of your room. Please don't go anywhere." She left before Kaname could say anything.

Kaname put the tray aside, and threw back the covers of the bed. He would be damned if he was going to lie there, while Zero got all the details. And he was dying to know what was so bad about Savior still being alive. Kaname would take him out, even if it meant killing himself in the process.

* * *

End First Impressions

So what do we all think so far? Is it going okay? The only reason we ask is because we don't want it to seem rushed. Are ya mad? Ya mad, aren't ya?  
Next chapter will have a good chunk of it taken up by Sayori and Yuuki, but don't worry we get back to Kaname and Zero.

So I have more brownies to hand out, which go to...*imitates drum roll*  
**LuanRina**! Enjoy your brownie!

**Snipits42:** I am so, so sorry! I have no idea why I went with 45. It seemed like a good idea at the time?  
**ItsRandom:** If Zero does become Kaname's Handler, he is meant to lose all but one power. We haven't decided if that holds true for him or not.  
**Gravity's Child:** YOU'RE NOT SORRY AT ALL! *cries*

**Special thanks to:** God-d-e-ss Eternity, kanamexzero fan, Alexia, Last Night's Piz, Chaos, Silent Curse, OfDarknessandFlowers.  
Thanks for the reviews! We loved reading them!

**Thanks to:** Everyone that added to favorites or alerted!

**Thoughts? Comments? Questions? Leave them in a review, and we'll try to answer them!**


	4. Chapter 3 - The Handler

**~Save Me Tomorrow from Today~**

**Authors:**

Cult Grade Koolaid and Danaeyl Panthernopaeus.

**A/N:** Slight hiatus until I get better. It shouldn't be more than a week (stupid death virus of some sort). So I hope you continue to enjoy!

* * *

The Handler

Kaname leaned heavily on the door to Kaien's office, staring back at the three people that were staring at him. He was breathing heavily, and he knew he was bleeding again. The blood loss had made him disorientated. He had walked into three other rooms before he found the one he was looking for.

"I am here…now…" he said, shuffling into the room. He collapsed on the sofa. "You can…talk about…it."

Doctor Reed shook her head, unable to believe how far her patient would go to make sure he was kept in the loop. She stood in front of Kaname. "Firstly, I told you not to move. Secondly, you have a gaping _hole_ in your back!"

Zero raised an eyebrow, turning his back to the Hima. He had been in the middle of learning about Savior, and the danger he posed to Cross and everyone living within its safety zone. And then Kaname had burst in, as though he was invited to the little meeting.

Zero had no idea that was the person that Kaname was meant to have killed, and he wasn't going to question it beyond that. He didn't care what Kaname's reasons were. All he wanted to do was the find the bitch that had killed his family. Apparently that would have to be put on hold while he helped Kaname with his little mission.

Kaien watched as Aurora healed Kaname. "Why didn't you do that to begin with?" he asked. He had been inquisitive about that from the first day. She had done it with Zero.

"I wanted him to learn that he can't always get seriously injured. This is the second time he has come back nearly dead. Which was a lot better than the state his Handler was in." She smiled at Kaname. "You'll be fine now, though."

"Cross-san," Kaname said, getting to his feet. He twisted at the waist to the left, and then to the right. "That is a lot better. Thank you, Doctor Reed. What have you told Kiryu-kun about Savior?"

"There isn't much to tell about him. A few Himas from my past have had a run in with him, and that was how I got all the information I have on him. I wasn't entirely sure it was the same man, until Zerorin reported your botched mission to me. You nearly died body jumping? You haven't made a rookie mistake like that since you came here."

Kaname glanced at Zero. He had told Kaien that part of the mission? What else had he mentioned? "I wanted answers, Cross-san. No, I _needed_ answers."

"And did you get them?"

Kaname lowered his eyes. He couldn't remember anything that Savior had said, other than that he wanted to copy Kaien's ability. "I am almost certain that I did. My memory of that day is a little fuzzy, but I believe it is coming back."

"It might have something to do with the fact that you nearly died – twice." Kaien sighed. "I never thought I would be saying this to you, Kaname-kun but you need to be more careful. You are not a Hima I would like to lose, especially not when you're so close to the end. Am I clear?"

"Crystal."

"Have a seat. I was just telling Zero-kun about Savior." Kaien nodded over at the sofa Kaname had been on. When the brunet Hima was seated, he continued. "Savior will be our most dangerous foe, next to Shizuka. And if those two have teamed up, but are playing it safe and pretending they are solo, we are going to be thrown into a war. With Shizuka's ability to activate and deactivate Himas, and Savior's ability of copying any ability… The polite term would be to say we're fucked."

The air in the office was overwrought. Everyone went off into their own thoughts. Would they be able to handle a war? Kaname had nearly died just facing Savior on his own. What would happen if he was to face both Savior and Shizuka? He doubted he would be walking away from that battle, even if Zero was his Handler.

Zero subconsciously touched his tattoo. Why had Shizuka activated him? What purpose would it serve to her, or even to the Black Rose? Did she activate him so he would use his ability, giving Savior the chance to learn it and copy it? That seemed a little elaborate.

"Is there a dull gray lining to this cloud?" Doctor Reed inquired. She had watched Kaname and Zero's faces. She had a sneaking suspicion she knew what they were thinking, and it didn't end well for anyone.

Kaien stared at the Doctor, before his eyes slowly slid over to Kaname. He wasn't sure how the Hima was going to handle what he was about to say. He didn't really want Kaname to attack him.

"Yuuki and Sayori have been sent to retrieve Savior's former Handler." Kaien watched as two beams of sunlight entered his office. One landed on Kaname and the other on Zero. It gave him the perfect opportunity to see a cold anger settle in Kaname's eyes.

"You did _what_?" Kaname demanded as he stood.

Zero frowned. What was Kaname getting so upset about? It wasn't the first mission that Yuuki had been sent on. Granted, it was her first mission involving someone that was a major threat. And it dawned on him; Kaname was in love with Yuuki, and obviously didn't want her to die.

Kaien also got to his feet. "We need information, Kaname-kun. You were still bed ridden, and I needed someone I could trust to complete this. It was a two man job, which is why I couldn't send you, Zero." He glanced at the Hitter, who nodded. "Sayori is known for her concoctions that can subdue even a Hima. I didn't want to run the risk of sending you, and have you put a hole in their head."

"So that's how Savior went back to being a Hima? He ditched his Handler, and that was enough for his other abilities to return?" Zero asked, standing in front of Kaien and hopefully changing the subject.

Kaname stared at the back of Zero's head. Savior hadn't used more than one ability, as far as Kaname could tell. He only ever used his copying ability. So he was still a Contrill. A powerful and deadly Contrill, but a Contrill nonetheless.

And that was when it hit Kaname like a ton of feathers. Savior was a Hima. No Contrill has ever kept their bloodline ability. They usually kept an ability that required a payment, which was another reason why Kaname didn't want to find his Handler. He relied too much on his electricity, as well as his body jumping.

"Savior's copying ability… Is that his bloodline ability?" Kaname inquired softly, glancing up at Kaien. He wasn't happy that Yuuki had been sent to deal with Savior's former Handler. Without a Hima, he or she would have gone back to being a Hitter, which would mean trouble for everyone concerned.

"Yes, it is. And now you know how we know that he's a Hima."

Zero raised an eyebrow. "Isn't your negating ability your bloodline ability?"

Kaien shook his head. "Bloodline abilities are free to use. My negating ability requires a payment." He looked at his left hand. How he wished it was his bloodline ability.

"And we know nothing about Shizuka?"

Kaien stared at Zero. "No, we don't. Just as we don't know if she's actually working for the Black Rose. I can think of no reason why she would want to active you, if it wasn't so she could get you to join them."

Zero stared at Kaien for ten seconds, before he turned on his heel and stormed out of the office. He would find the answers on his own, then. It seemed that everyone else around Cross was about as useful as a hole in the head.

Kaname watched Zero leave. Half of him was telling him that he should follow Zero, and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid. He could sympathize with how Zero was feeling, all the frustration and confusion of not being able to do anything about something that obviously meant so much to him. And the other half of him… Well, he didn't particularly want to think about that half of him.

There was one thing that Kaname did want to know. "How do the two of you know about Savior?"

"Do you think is the first time we've heard about him, Kaname-kun?" Kaien asked. "We're older than you, and this isn't our first time at the Freak Show."

Kaname nodded slowly. He still had questions that he could ask them later. At the moment, he wanted to speak with Zero about a more pressing matter. As long as Savior didn't have a run in with Syria, or another bloodline with the ability to read mind Cross would remain safe for the time being.

Before he could leave office, Doctor Reed stopped him and handed him her coat. "You don't want to be running around in a hospital robe, I'm sure."

Kaname smiled. "Thank you, Doctor Reed." He pulled her coat on, did it up and ran after Zero.

Apparently Zero decided to actually take his time, and think through what his next move should be, making it easier for Kaname to catch up with him. Kaname had been there for three seconds, before he had Bloody Rose in his face and Zero glaring at him.

"What do you want?"

Kaname moved the gun out of his way. "I did not thank you before you left to report to Cross-san. I do not want you thinking I am a dick. So thank you for saving me." He bowed his head, hoping Zero would know he was being sincere. "I wasn't aware of what had happened when I blacked out, but I know I have you to thank for getting me back here."

"I told you not mention me saving your ass. I don't want anyone getting the wrong idea about me."

Kaname raised his head. "How were you able to get away? You were just as badly injured as I was. How did you manage to fight your way free, or did you use your time ability?"

Zero glared at the floor, almost as though he didn't want to admit how he was able to get away. Kaname couldn't be sure if was because he was still confused about why Sandman had helped them, or if it was because he didn't fight his way out and had instead trusted the enemy.

"Sandman was there," Zero finally said quietly. He looked up and stared at Kaname with indifferent eyes. "He showed me where the fire escape was. And no, he didn't say anything. And no he didn't give me a reason as to why he was helping me."

"Thank you," Kaname said with a nod, and stepped past Zero. "Since we're both healed, I suspect we will be receiving more missions together."

"The old man can give me all the missions he wants; I never work with the same Hima more than once. No offense, but you were supposed to have died on that last mission of ours."

Kaname looked over his shoulder. "I was not the one who is meant to be dead, Kiryu-kun. I have never had a Handler survive a mission with me before now. And even if you don't work with the same Hima twice, I think our goals are very similar." He turned to face Zero, who mirrored his actions. "We both want the destruction of Black Rose."

"I don't care about Black Rose. I only want to kill Shizuka. And I can do that on my own, once I discover what her location is." Zero smirked. "I have no use for you, Kuran."

"Why do you want to kill her so badly? Is it because she's the one that activated you, and made you thing you despise most in the world?"

"Among other things," Zero answered. "And I have nothing else to say to you. I'm not going to be your Handler."

Kaname nodded, and left the building. He went to the dormitories, quickly dressing in a new uniform. He looked up when there was a knock at his door. He had ignored everyone that had tried to get his attention; he didn't have anything to say to anyone. He thought it would have been made obvious that he didn't want to be disturbed.

Kaname opened his door, staring into the ever vibrant green eyes of Takuma. "Is something wrong?"

Takuma smiled. "I was going to ask you the same thing, Kaname-sama."

Kaname tried not to flinch at the honorific that had been added to the end of his name. He honestly had no idea why other Himas referred to in that way. Oh he was very aware that the Kuran line was powerful, and generally dominated other bloodlines with their abilities. Did he really that specific honorific, though? A lot of other Himas believed he did.

"I am fine, thank you." He went to close the door, only to have Takuma stop him. "What is it now?" He didn't bother to hide the irritation in his voice, hoping it would get the message across quicker.

"You looked like a zombie out there, Kaname-sama. And we all know that you were in the hospital for the last two weeks. Everyone is wondering what happened that caused you be that injured." Takuma stared at Kaname, his eyes beseeching and worried.

"It is not something that anyone needs to be concerned about. What happens on missions stays with the mission. Am I clear? If you ask me about it again, I will make sure that you never talk again."

Kaname slammed the door. He wasn't exactly known for threatening those that were worried about him. But they failed to realize that Yuuki wasn't around, and that Kaname knew she was on a mission that could result in her death. He needed to help her, even though she could probably handle the mission on her own. It wasn't a risk that Kaname was willing to take. She was his little sister, and that meant that he had to look out for her. And make sure she didn't do anything stupid.

* * *

Sayori stared at Yuuki. She had no idea how her best friend could sleep in the strange position of one leg over the back of the seat, the other on the floor, and her head off the edge of the seat. It was probably why she was snoring like a drunken sailor, as well. If it wasn't for the fact that they had forgone the uniforms, it would have been a very embarrassing situation for Yuuki.

"Cookies!" Yuuki suddenly yelled, sitting up. She wiped the drool from the corner of her mouth, and looked around. She was still on the plane. "Aren't we there yet?"

"The trip from Japan to Norway takes some time, Yuuki. You need to be patient." Sayori handed Yuuki a bag of peanuts.

Yuuki pouted, but accepted the peanuts. They weren't the cookies she wanted, but that could wait until they got to Norway. Why the hell were they going there, just to retrieve a Handler? It was something that Yuuki had been asking herself since they boarded the airplane, and until she fell asleep. She still didn't have an answer.

Yuuki looked out the window. The clouds looked extra fluffy being so close to them. She was tempted to reach out, and attempt to touch them. She restrained herself, and ate the peanuts. The trip was taking too long. She just wanted to get it over and done with. She had no idea how Sayori could be so calm and patient, while she was going stir crazy.

As though reading her mind, Yuuki squealed happily when the captain said they were beginning their descent. She did as she was ordered, which was to put on her seatbelt. Everything was already done, as she had basically fallen asleep as soon as she got on the plane.

Yuuki cheered when the plane finally came to a full stop. She jumped to her feet, grabbed Sayori's wrist and went to the door. She waited as patiently as she could, until the head flight attendant finally opened the door to reveal their freedom. She thanked them for flying with them, and Yuuki couldn't understand how she could be so happy.

Once they were on solid ground, Sayori pulled her arm free. She grabbed the bag she had packed for the two of them, knowing that Yuuki was more concerned with Kaname's health than with a new mission. And that was the reason why Sayori became Yuuki's Handler. She would need someone to look after her, once Kaname found his Handler. If that ever happened.

From what the file said about the Handler they were picking up, they shouldn't be met with much resistance. Sayori had her bag of tricks, just in case the file was wrong. It had been in the past, and her bag of tricks was like a condom. And they were supposedly meant to be in a decent hotel room for the night, as well, which was always a plus.

They left the airport, and took in the alien surroundings. It was a beautiful sunny day, and people seemed to be friendly. Sayori pulled the address out of the front pocket of her jeans. All they had to do was find a cab, get the Handler and then spend the night in moderate luxury, ordering room service and charging it to the Cross account.

"Oh wow!"

Yuuki grinned. This was her first out of the country of Japan, and she loved it. The different cultures were something she never thought she would experience. It was just a pity that she couldn't enjoy it longer. It was nearly enough to make her forget about Kaname.

"So where do we need to go?"

"We need to head towards Grünerløkka. A cab should take us right to where we need to go." Sayori looked around, and finally saw a cab. She hailed it over, and showed the paper to the driver. The man nodded. "We don't know what to expect, Yuuki. So be prepared for anything."

"Right!"

Yuuki watched as the city of Oslo moved by. Dining alfresco were families, lovers and friends. It seemed so peaceful in that country, which is probably why the Handler they were getting had chosen it. Norway was not as crowded as Japan, England, Northern America or a few other choice countries. But would a Handler be able to blend in with a less populated country?

"So, what brings two good looking young ladies all the way out here?" the cab driver asked in perfect Japanese.

"We are meeting with a friend," Sayori answered, her eyes honing in on the back of the driver's head.

"That's one lucky friend!" The driver smiled into the rearview mirror, his dark honey eyes sparkling. "To have two lovely looking girls come all the way out here to see him!"

"Yes," Sayori said, blinking slowly. She didn't trust the man.

"How long have you been working here?" Yuuki inquired, moving into the center of the backseat, so she could lean forward slightly. "Your Japanese is amazing."

Sayori slowly looked around the driver's seat, trying to find his name. Her eyes met his in the mirror, and they suddenly didn't look so friendly. She couldn't understand how Yuuki could remain so friendly towards someone that was so obviously a bad guy.

"I have been here for about a year. I was looking for someone, too. But I was never able to find him. I loved the country so much that I didn't want to leave."

"Right…" Sayori looked out the windows. "Aren't we meant to be heading east instead of north?"

The driver smirked. "Did you really think I wouldn't recognize who you are?"

"And did you really think I would let us be captured that easily?"

"Huh?" Yuuki looked at the sly smile on the driver's face, and the glare on Sayori's. When did Sayori figure out they were dealing with a Hima? She had only just figured it out herself. It was the only reason she could think of as to why someone would want to leave behind their old life. Even if Norway was a beautiful country.

"It doesn't matter," the driver said, flooring the accelerator. Sayori and Yuuki were thrown against the backseat. "I have the address of Savior's Handler now. And to think that a mere Hitter was able to outsmart a Cross Hima and Handler."

Sayori opened the bag, and pulled out another, which could be mistaken for a make up kit. She glanced at Yuuki, who nodded and held her breath. Pouring a small amount of chloroform onto a cloth, she held it over the driver's nose. Did he really think she would be that stupid as to reveal the real address? There was a reason Kaien had given her two addresses.

As expected, the man struggled to get the material away from his face. Yuuki's eyes flashed red, and the man's head was frozen to the back of the seat. Once he started to pass out, Yuuki moved to sit on his lap. She kicked his foot of the pedal, and took control of the car, which she pulled over to the side. With a flash of her eyes, the man's wrists and ankles were bound by ice.

Turning the car off, and removing the key, Yuuki stepped out and immediately began to do a mix of an Irish jig, the jive and the funky chicken dance. How she hated having to do that payment in public, but it was still a lot better than her payment for body jumping. She finished her dance, and leaned against the side of the cab.

"How do we get to where we need to go now? It looks like Black Rose has agents everywhere." She looked at her best friend, who was currently going through the man's pockets. "Are you robbing him?"

"He won't need his wallet, or his gold ring or that ruby earring." Sayori looked at Yuuki. The Hima was staring at her as though she was insane. "What? How did you think I paid for you medical bills? I don't exactly have wads of cash in my mattress, you know."

Yuuki raised her hands, and smiled nervously at Sayori. It had never actually crossed her mind how Sayori paid for everything after a mission. She just assumed that it was charged to the Cross account, which is why she never got paid for the missions. Now that she thought about it, _did_ they get paid?

"I'm not judging!" she said quickly. "I've just never seen you rob someone of their possessions before."

Sayori nodded. "Good. We'll need to find a pawn shop."

Yuuki didn't say anything else. If that mission was to go as planned, they wouldn't need to visit a hospital afterwards. Of course, with Black Rose chasing down their leader's Handler, Yuuki had no doubt she would need to body jump. And hopefully only once.

They walked back towards the airport, as that was their center. From there, Sayori figured they would be able to find Grünerløkka, before any more Black Rose agents got in their way. Chairman Cross had failed to mention they might have caught wind of their plans. And that was when it dawned on Sayori that had to have a mole on the grounds.

Kaien never spoke of the missions to anyone, except those that would be going on them. So if there was a mole, how were they getting the information and passing it on? With all the different Himas and Contrills on the grounds, it was possible that one of them could have the ability of invisibility. Or what about the doppelganger Hima she had heard so much about lately? Would he be able to pull it off?

On their trip back to the airport, Sayori recognized a pawn shop and quickly ducked in. She got the money for the ring and earring, and left. She didn't want to hang around, and she just hoped that the money she did get would be enough to pay for the medical bills. That was the only problem with taking missions that were so far from Cross. At least there they had Doctor Reed to heal any wound.

"So how do we know who we can trust?" Yuuki asked when they arrived back at the airport.

Sayori had been wondering the same thing. Everyone looked natural, but she wasn't expecting the bad guys to walk away with neon signs pointing them out, either. The only thing she could think of was to ask store owners. Which was exactly what she did.

"Come with me."

Yuuki followed Sayori into a small café. She waited by the door, watching the passing civilians, while Sayori got the information they needed. Once they had the very basics of where they needed to go, Sayori tapped Yuuki on the shoulder and they headed east on foot.

The walk took nearly an hour, and even Yuuki couldn't find anything to talk about. She got the sticky feeling that they were being followed. Her suspicions were confirmed when Sayori touched her hand lightly. It was her subtle way of letting Yuuki they would have company. It wasn't often that Yuuki sensed them before Sayori did.

Sayori and Yuuki stopped walking. They looked around the neighborhood they were in. That section of the city was being restored, and it was painfully obvious that there were very few apartments that were in livable condition. But that didn't stop Sayori from thinking that the Handler they were after could be squatting illegally.

"Searching all of these buildings is going to take forever," Yuuki said, over the sound of construction workers

"That is probably why Kaien decided you better for this mission than Kuran-san," Sayori said, glancing over her shoulder casually. At least the two that were following them stood out as obvious agents for the Black Rose. "We're going to have a difficult time, as well. We have two agents following us. If you were to body jump, I might lose your body."

"So do we take them out first?"

"This is our first time against agents of the Black Rose. We might have to be more cautious than that. The guy in the cab was a Hitter. These two are obviously Himas."

As she spoke, the agents walked up to them. The construction crew was too far away to actually notice anything out of the ordinary. Yuuki looked at Sayori, and the Handler nodded. The best way to deal with this situation would be for them to split up. They couldn't run the risk of the agents playing on the other's weakness.

Sayori ran to the right, her kit bouncing against her hip. As she ran, she pulled her kit around and opened it. Without looking, she pulled out three needles that were similar in size to acupuncture needles, except hers were thicker and slightly heavier. She found that made it easier for them to be thrown, and they would actually stick in the skin.

Yuuki had walked into the building to her left. She didn't want to fight in public, and run the risk of a child innocently wandering out, only to be caught in the crossfire. She turned towards the door, and smiled at the agent that had followed her.

Yuuki's agent was a shrewd looking woman, with cold blue eyes. She had her strawberry blonde hair in a bun. As Yuuki looked her over, she undid the form fitting coat and revealed that her skirt uniform was just as tight as the coat. She smirked when Yuuki tilted her head, curious on when she would curves like that.

"Good day, little girl," the woman greeted icily. "I am Blood Rain, but please call me 'Rain', or Agent 247. Please hand over the address of our leader's Handler, and I'll see to it that your death is without pain."

Yuuki blinked at the woman. Was she serious? Apparently so. "I don't have the address. I have a bad habit of losing stuff. Sorry." She smiled.

Rain's eyes narrowed and she removed her white gloves. They were placed in a pocket of the coat, and the coat was hanged up on a steel pole. She rolled up the left sleeve of her suit jacket and shirt, revealing scars along that arm.

A shard of ice appeared in her hand. "Wrong answer," she said, cutting her forearm.

Sayori stared at the agent she was dealing with. He didn't look much older than she was, and that was something she hoped she could use to her advantage. She was hoping that the boy had just been recruited, and didn't fully know how to use his abilities. He had easily deflected her needles. But that wasn't the only weapon she had.

"Who are you?" she asked. Part of the mission was also to get information. And from what she could remember, the Black Rose agents enjoyed announcing who they were; thinking they would be victorious.

"My name is Steel or Agent 519. What you call me is your choice." He bowed politely at her, raising his head slightly. "And what is your name?"

"Yori," she answered. "You look a little young to be an agent of Black Rose."

"Our youngest member rarely goes into battle without protection." Steel smiled, his silver eyes flashing red.

Sayori quickly jumped back, staring at the metal that was forming her shape. She was grateful that her reflexes were only rivaled by Zero, Kaname and Shiki. That didn't stop her metal clone from turning towards her.

Sayori raised an eyebrow slightly. She had nothing in her kit that would penetrate metal, and she wasn't exactly going to call a time out so she could mix something together. Her eyes lit up for a brief second, before they went back to be apathetic. There was one thing in her kit that she could use, and it would hopefully give her the upper hand.

Yuuki slipped on a piece of paper, which turned out to be a good thing. The blood missed her as she fell, and landed on the concrete floor. With a snap of fingers, the blood lit up and exploded. Yuuki rolled out of the way of the debris, and quickly got back to her feet.

As the next load of blood came towards, she used her lightning to evaporate it. What fell to the floor was useless to Rain, who was staring at her. Yuuki had no idea that Rain was waiting for her payment, and when nothing happened, her eyes widened.

"Only one bloodline can use electricity for free. You're a Kuran!"

Yuuki blinked a few times, trying to comprehend what Rain was talking about. There _had_ to be more than one bloodline that was allowed to use electricity for free. Not unless Rain knew she was from Japan. But Yuuki was still certain she would remember if she was a Kuran.

"You're insane, aren't you?" Yuuki asked, pity entering her eyes, which only seemed to infuriate Rain. "I'm pretty sure I would remember what my bloodline is."

"You're from Japan, and the only bloodline in that country with electricity is the Kuran line! Don't try to play dumb, little girl!" Rain screamed, as more blood went towards the brunette that was one of two Kurans left in the world.

Yuuki narrowed her eyes, dodging the blood. It would seem that Rain's delusion had made rational thinking for the woman impossible. She was throwing her blood everywhere, as though she was going to bring down the building instead of just killing her opponent. She laughed insanely as she did so, as well. And Yuuki just _knew_ the sound would be haunting her dreams for the rest of her life.

Sayori pulled out her bottle of nitric acid. She hated having to use acid, as there was always the chance of splash back. She had been burned too many times, but when it came to metal she knew she didn't have much of a choice in the matter.

She stood back, waiting for the perfect chance. Her clone moved around jerkily, which easily told her that Steel wasn't used to using metal clones. He was likely the kind of Hima that preferred to cover his own body in metal, and charge into battle without thinking. And that would have been perfectly fine for Sayori. Why did he have to suddenly grow a brain, and use a clone this time?

Sayori waited until the clone was only a foot away from her, before she quickly climbed onto the metal monstrosity's shoulders. When it looked up, she carefully poured the acid over the eyes, and jumped down. As she did so, more acid poured from her bottle and easily removed the left arm of the clone, which fell with a loud _clang_.

Steel stared at her. His eyes were wide and almost frantic, as though he wasn't expecting her to be so calm. "They said that the two Cross agents were push overs! That's why they sent me and Rain. They lied!"

"Well, Steel…" Sayori flashed him a smile that reflected differently in her eyes. It was almost a sadistic twinkle in the honey depths. "It sucks to be you."

Steel's eyes flashed red, and as Sayori had expected him to do, his body was covered with metal. Did he not just see what happened with the metal clone? Sayori wasn't going to say anything, though. With the metal covering him, she was hoping it would slow him down a little, giving her the opportunity to wait for her chance.

She ducked as a fist came towards her. The attack left a hole the size of her kit in the wall behind her. So much for him being slowed down by the extra weight. She mentally kicked her ass. He was used to doing that to his body, and she thought it would have a negative affect on him? What the hell was wrong with her?

But when he didn't move towards her, Sayori looked him over and saw that his feet had been frozen in place. He screamed as electricity ran over his body. In her momentary absence of logical thinking, Sayori actually forgot that metal was a great conductor for lightning.

Yuuki seemed happy to not let up with her attack until Steel was smoking. When she was certain the Hima was dead, she stopped and looked at Sayori. She couldn't see any wounds on her friend. Sensing Yuuki's worry, Sayori smiled at her friend briefly.

"You don't need to worry about me, Yuuki. You look as though you've seen a ghost. Is something wrong?"

Yuuki shook her head. She didn't even know where to start on the her supposedly being a Kuran deal. No one had said anything to her about it. If she was a Kuran surely Kaname, of all people would have told her. If it was possible for him to be her brother. Was there any reason for him to keep that from her?

Yuuki lowered her eyes. If electricity was the free power of the Kuran line, was there any reason to hide that from her? Being sent on missions was soon to reveal it. She laughed quietly. Rain was likely just trying to distract her. Yeah that's all it was.

"Come on, we have a Handler we need to find." Yuuki grinned. Until Kaname told her that she was his sister, she would continue to believe that Kaien was her foster father.

Sayori nodded. But Yuuki had raised a valid point earlier. How were they going to search all the buildings? Their plane left at nine the next morning. They didn't have the luxury of searching each complex one by one. It would appear that the best way would be for Yuuki to body jump. Just when Sayori though they could get away without that happening.

"Are you ready to use your ability?"

Yuuki groaned. Using that ability was always agonizing for the thirty seconds she felt it for. But if Sayori said it was the best way to go, Yuuki wasn't going to argue with her. She was aware of how much Sayori hated her using that specific ability.

Yuuki looked around; trying to locate a body she could jump into. And just when they thought it was going to be easy. She couldn't find a body – not even a dead one that she jump into. Just as she was about to announce that, she heard it. A murder of black birds screeched as they took to the sky.

Between her hands, Yuuki created a knife of ice. She removed the shoe and sock of her left foot, and quickly cut off the smallest toe. She managed to choke back most of her scream, and tried to focus on the birds. Her eyes flashed red and her body went limp.

Sayori pulled out the small cooler from her kit and placed Yuuki's toe in. it. She got to work on bandaging the bleeding wound. The first time that she had to deal with Yuuki body jumping, Sayori assumed she would have to let Yuuki bleed out. Thankfully that wasn't the case, and she was certain it would be the same with Kaname. But he didn't have a Handler she couldn't share her theory with anyone.

Sayori looked at the end of the alley when she heard voices. The last thing she needed was for someone to look up there. Standing beside two lifeless bodies was not a good way to be found. And local law enforcement probably wouldn't be too understanding about the situation, either. If her last encounter was anything to go by.

A black bird flew into her line of sight. "I think I've found her. She isn't too far from here, actually."

It didn't matter how many times she witnessed it, hearing Yuuki's voice from an animal would always be strange to Sayori. At least she had grown accustomed to it, unlike the first time it happened and she nearly killed Yuuki, thinking it was another Hima that had taken her voice.

Yuuki flew up and Sayori followed her. She didn't want to follow with Yuuki's body in her arms. Again, it would be difficult to explain it. Since the voice she heard didn't go near the alley, she would assume that Yuuki's body would be safe.

As Yuuki had said, the building they were looking for wasn't far from where they had been. Sayori entered and looked around. There were a few in there, but she knew the one she needed.

The Handler was in a corner, staring up at the ceiling as though she could see something there. She didn't move, and allowed Sayori to pull her to her feet and lead her out of the building. It would seem that she wasn't going to be any trouble. She would need a shower and a change of clothes, though.

Sayori went back to Yuuki's, just as Yuuki was re-entering it. She gritted her teeth when the pain of losing her toe came back. She was hoping that Sayori's kit would at least contain morphine. She didn't bother with putting her sock back on, but she did undo the laces of she and slip her foot into it. And then they were able to enter civilization again.

They got directions to their hotel from the same café owner. They were surprised they have to pay for the extra person. Once they were in the room, Sayori wasted no time stripping the Handler and throwing her into the shower. She scrubbed the woman twice, just to make sure she was clean, and wrapped a towel around her.

Yuuki was sitting on the bed, trying not to think about the pain. Sayori dressed their guest in the spare clothing had brought with her. She then said they were going to the hospital, so Yuuki's toe could be reattached.

Having had done it so often, Sayori didn't hesitate when a nursed asked how Yuuki had lost her toe. It was an accident that involved a power tool, and that was the end of it. All Sayori had to do was hang around and wait, trying not to look up to see what the Handler was seeing. She still hadn't uttered a sound.

It was as Yuuki was limping out of the surgery room that the Handler looked away from the ceiling. She stared at Yuuki, seeing her for the first time. "Kuran," she muttered. "They are meant to be dead."

Sayori followed her eyes. She had no idea what the woman was talking about. Yuuki had been adopted by some years ago. And that was straight from Yuuki's mouth. If she was a Kuran, Sayori doubted she be making goo-goo eyes at Kaname; her brother. And while Kaname treated Yuuki like a sister, he never said she actually was his family.

"Well, that wasn't so bad. Did it cost much?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Sayori said, pulling the Handler up. "Let's get back to the hotel and get some rest. I get the feeling it's going to be hell tomorrow."

Yuuki nodded, glancing at the Handler. She hadn't read much of the file, and had no idea what the woman's name was. Sayori probably didn't bother to memorize it, as she wouldn't want to get emotionally attached. And considering the hell the woman would go through if she didn't co-operate… It was something Yuuki didn't want to think about.

* * *

Kaname sat on a bench beneath a huge, shady tree. He stared intently at the gates to Cross, waiting for Yuuki to come back. He had no idea that the Handler they were after was in Norway. As much as he didn't want, he talked himself into staying at Cross and just waiting for his sister to return.

"Kaname-sama?"

Kaname turned towards the voice. He blinked owlishly at Takuma, who held out a box of fries. Wine hues dropped to the box for a moment, before they went back to the gates. Yuuki was going to be home soon, and once she was back, Kaname would then worry about eating.

Takuma sighed, and took a seat beside Kaname. If he had to place the deep fried potato into Kaname's mouth, move his jaw up and down and force him to swallow it, he would. He was hoping it wouldn't come to that, though. The last thing he wanted to do was insult the great Kuran Kaname.

"There has been reports of deaths from Norway," Takuma said absently. "Two Black Rose agents were taken out. Apparently they had been electrocuted to death. I guess that would mean Yuuki-chan is to thank for that."

Kaname jumped to his feet when a car came onto the grounds. Before it had fully stopped, he ripped open the door. Yuuki stared at him blankly for a moment, and then a grin took over her face. Relief filled Kaname's eyes, before they fell on the strange woman that was in the car with the Hima and the Handler. So that was who they had been sent to retrieve?

"Good afternoon, Kaname-senpai!" Yuuki greeted happily, getting out of the car and pulling the woman out with her. "I would love to chat, but I need to see Cross-san. You know how it goes after a mission."

Sayori must have noticed something in Kaname's eyes, because she said, "I'll take her to Cross-san." She walked away before Yuuki could even begin to think of a response.

Yuuki went to chase after her friend. Her large eyes widened when Kaname took hold of her arm, and pulled her body against his. His arms draped over her shoulders, and he closed his eyes. After the hell he went through to protect her from this life, he had been partly responsible for thrusting her into it. All he wanted was for to remain innocent.

"It is good to have you back, Yuuki," Kaname whispered, kissing the top of her head.

Yuuki glanced to her right, and saw Takuma sitting on the bench. She raised an eyebrow, and Takuma shrugged. He was just as lost as she was when it came to Kaname's near on obsession for her safety. They both hazard a guess that Kaname felt responsible for her, since he had saved her all those years ago.

Kaname released his sister. In the two days she had been gone for, Kaname had been asking himself a series of questions. Should he tell her that he is her brother? What would her reaction be, knowing that he had kept that a secret for so long? How would she react when she found out that their parents had been brutally murdered? And the most painful question he had asked: _would she hate me for keeping all of that from her?_

Kaname tried not to think of those questions. But as he sat on the bench, awaiting her return he couldn't help it. They kept pestering him until he showed them some kind of attention. And that was when he realized he wouldn't know what he would do if Yuuki decided to hate him.

"I am sorry. You can report to Cross-san now."

Yuuki nodded slowly, stepping back as though Kaname was tripping on acid. "I'll see you a little later on, Kaname-senpai." She ran off, waving.

Kaname smiled as he watched her. He had been completely ignoring everyone for the last two days, and decided it was high time he actually apologized to them. He turned to the bench, but Takuma had obviously found something else to do.

"I'm guessing Yuuki is back, then."

Kaname looked over his shoulder at Zero. "What gives you that idea?"

"You actually got off that bench. You're not brooding anymore. And I've been standing here for the last five minutes, so I saw her come back," Zero answered with a shrug. "The old man wants to see us once he's finished talking to Yuuki and Sayori."

Kaname inclined his head. He began walking towards Kaien's office, at a leisurely pace. He wasn't sure how long it would take Sayori and Yuuki to finish their report, and he didn't want to hang around outside the office for too long.

He could feel Zero behind him; the Hitter was staring at the back of his head. He figured Zero wanted to say something, but had no idea how to say it. So until the Hitter knew what he was doing, Kaname would ignore the eyes.

Once they were outside the office, Kaname stood in front of a giant arch window. He stared down at the others that had come to call Cross home. It made him realize just how many lives would be devastated if Savior showed up, bringing the war with him. On the other hand, there were quite a few powerful Himas roaming the grounds. He wouldn't get very far without a decent fight.

"Are you in love with Yuuki?" Zero random inquired.

Kaname blinked. He turned to the silver haired teen, raising an eyebrow. What kind of a question was that? And where had it come from? What could have possibly given Zero the idea that Kaname was in love with Yuuki?

"I love her; I am not _in_ love with her. Why do you as, Kiryu-kun? Even if I was in love with her, what business would it have been of yours?"

Confusion played over Zero's face for a second, and then anger took its rightful place. "Excuse me for trying to find out more about the person the old man is forcing me to be the Handler of," he muttered spitefully.

Kaname gazed at Zero blankly. He was being forced into the Handler position, and he thought that made it okay for him to question his Hima? Kaname chuckled. How he loved the way Zero's glare would intensify when he thought Kaname was laughing at him.

"Just admit that you care about Yuuki, Kiryu-kun. You only want to make sure that I do not hurt her, because I am a Hima and I have no heart."

Kaname's eyes lost their mirth when a strange expression crossed Zero's face. It didn't last long, as the door to the office opened. Sayori, Yuuki and Savior's Handler stepped out. The three females looked between the two males. The air in the hallway was becoming more strained with every second.

"Cross-san will see you now," Sayori said. She tried to pull the Handler along with her, having been given direct orders to get the woman to Doctor Reed for a physical. She looked at the Handler, who was staring at Kaname with terrified eyes.

"Kuran…" she whispered hoarsely. "You are meant to be dead."

Kaname stared at the Handler. "I got better," he stated viciously, his eyes flashing with pain, sorrow and rage. He knew she would have been around when Savior had attacked his family. She was just as much responsible for the death of his parents as Savior was.

"He said he killed all of you. You and the ––"

"Get her out of my sight," Kaname ordered. If he looked at her any longer he knew he would do something that would make Kaien very upset.

The air around Kaname literally crackled with electricity. Zero moved to stand in front of the Hima. Sayori and Yuuki had been put in semi-serious danger to retrieve that woman. He knew how much it meant to Cross to have her there. And he wasn't going to let Kaname do something stupid just because of vengeance.

"Enough, Kuran. We don't want to keep the old man waiting." And Zero surprised himself when he willing touched Kaname's arm, and dragged him into the office. He closed the door, and shook his head. "You asked to see us?"

Kaien looked between Kaname and Zero. An idiot could sense Kaname's anger, and he figured that the Handler had spoken to the boy. It did warm his heart that Zero had stepped in as Kaname's Handler, though. It was nice to see that the duty of a Handler was making itself more well known in Zero.

"Yes," Kaien said. He slid a file across his desk. "There is someone I need the two of you to retrieve."

Kaname picked up the file, and quickly read the contents. His eyes widened, his previous anger forgotten about. They had been looking for that person for the last two years. They thought it would be easy to track a child, but he was proving to be harder than they thought.

"Is this…?" Kaname stared at Kaien, who nodded.

"Yes. Angel, the boy that has been sighted with Shizuka."

* * *

End The Handler.

I'm sure you can all imagine how the next chapter is going to play out, if you've even thought about it. And let us tell you, you're right! Unless you were thinking sexual stuff, then maybe not just yet.  
That's right! The first part is about Angel, as well as Sandman because he just _had_ to make an appearance. But the final half will be about Kaname and Zero, so don't worry! Mostly about them, anyway...  
And the next chapter will be the final chapter of this ark, and we will start the next one!

Brownie goes to...**mdkeya86**! Enjoy your brownie!

**Special thanks to:** God-d-e-ss Eternity, Silent Curse, kanamexzero fan, LuanRina, Alexia, Aerys Krystie, snipits42, cyhap, and Last Night's Piz!  
Thanks so much for the reviews! We loved reading them! We hope you loved this chapter!  
**Snipits42:** Zero had to pierce Kaname to get to the heart of the Hima using him as a meat shield. Cross people don't attack from behind, like the bad guys do.

**Thanks to:** Everyone that alerted and favorited this story! Thanks so much!

**Thoughts? Comments? Questions? Please leave them in the form of a review, and we'll get back to you as soon as possible!  
EDIT:** Why does everyone think that Angel is Ichiru?


	5. Chapter 4 - Into the Cold and Quiet

**~Save Me Tomorrow from Today~**

**Authors: **  
Cult Grade Koolaid and Danaeyl Panthernopaeus.

* * *

Into the Cold and Quiet

Mix matched eyes of green and purple looked around the city. People ignored him, and walked by. He wasn't the only unattended child on the street. There were five others, who seemed to be having fun. He wanted to know if he could be friends with them.

"Angel."

He looked up at one of the two people that cared about him. She was a beautiful woman, and she was one of two friends that he had. He smiled and ran over to her. She took his hand, and they walked down the street. She was there on business, and he was there to keep her company. And to be used if she needed him.

Angel's eyes sparkled brightly, as he slipped her hand into his. With her free hand, she brushed a few snowflakes from his hair. He grinned up at her, which he lost almost instantly when he realized they weren't alone. He stared at the other that had joined them, his eyes narrowing. He was not the most selfless child out there, but he didn't want to lose the only friend he had ever had.

And he just plain didn't like the other boy with them. He looked too much like the one that Shizuka had activated, six years ago. Most of the time, all she could think about was that boy, and if he was enjoying his time as a newly awoken Hima. There was a time when Angel was the only person on her mind, especially when the other wasn't around.

Angel squeezed Shizuka's hand. "Where are we going after here?"

"We're going back to Japan, Angel," Shizuka answered. She had missed the Alps of Switzerland, and had taken a slight detour from Norway.

Angel nodded slowly, glaring at the other boy. Ichiru returned the hateful look. Both were aware of how the other felt about them. They made no promises to be nice in Shizuka's presence, but they didn't want her to be angry with them, either. So they usually settled for a glaring contest, until Angel used his ability. And that was when Shizuka got upset with the two of them.

Shizuka gently tugged on Angel's hand. Not wanting to, Angel held out his spare hand to Ichiru, who appeared just as agitated about having to take it. With a flash of his eyes, the three of them disappeared from the mountains. They arrived in the heart of Tokyo.

The people that had seen them arrive, stopped where they were and stared. Closing his eyes, and concentrating as hard as he could, Angel slipped into their minds. He whisked away their memories of seeing them appear out of nowhere. When he was certain that he had done that to everyone, he opened his eyes and fell to his knees.

Shizuka bent down, and picked him up. She held him close, and kissed his forehead as a mother would do with her own child. She looked at Ichiru, who nodded and walked off into the crowd. She took Angel to a park, knowing that his payment for using his memory eraser was moderate. She didn't enjoy making him do it very often.

Once they were in the park, Angel jumped out of Shizuka's arm. He walked over to a tree, and pulled off a piece of bark. With a grimace, he started to eat it. Once he was done, he sat beneath the tree. He gazed up at the sky, wishing he could see the Southern Cross again.

Shizuka knelt beside him, and wrapped her arms around his small shoulders. Even at that hour, Angel was surprised to see how many people were in the park. Most were young couples, who were enjoying the fresh air. There were a few walking their dogs, and a couple of joggers. They were all normal.

"Do you think they have lots of friends?" he asked, staring at the people.

Shizuka looked down at the young boy. Much like Ichiru and Zero, Angel had lost his family. But unlike Ichiru and Zero, they had not been killed by a psychopath. They had been killed in a drunk driving accident. But Shizuka knew they were his adoptive parents, as neither of them were Himas, Contrills or even Hitters. And by that logic, it would be impossible for Angel to be a Hima.

And since the loss of his parents, Angel had been obsessed with finding some place to call home. It was the reason why he had joined up with Shizuka. She had found him on the streets, and taken him somewhere warm. She took him to a place that he thought he would never be again – she took him home. Since then, wherever they were, as long as Shizuka was with him, Angel believed that everywhere was home.

And then he was introduced to Ichiru. The one that came before him. Scared of losing what little he had, Angel clung to Shizuka even more. He didn't want her to ditch him for Ichiru, who was older and more experienced with his abilities. Angel didn't even know he had abilities, until Shizuka had told him. That was around the time that the competitiveness between the two males began.

Angel didn't even know why Ichiru was with Shizuka, when she was the one who had killed his family. And Ichiru was like Shizuka – went by his real name. He didn't have a codename, as even Shizuka had that. In fact, it was Shizuka who had given Angel his name, and he still didn't understand why.

"I think they have people they might talk to," Shizuka replied, in answer to Angel's question. "But as for 'friends', in the sense of others that care about them, I don't think they have many."

Angel lowered his eyes. He lent against Shizuka. "Why did you give me the codename Angel?"

Shizuka smiled, resting her cheek atop Angel's head. "Because that is what you remind me. You are innocent and pure, but you are a killer. You will always have one wing dipped in blood. Plus, you are a loyal soldier."

Without warning, Shizuka got to her feet. She stared at the man that was walking towards them. Angel jumped up, a grin breaking out over his face when he recognized who it was. It had been months since he had last seen the man. And he did want to ask why he always carried an umbrella with him; even in the summertime.

"Sandman!" Angel called, running towards his other friend.

Sandman accepted his hug, though his eyes didn't leave Shizuka's. "Hello, Angel. How are you tonight?" He glanced briefly at the eleven year old that was clinging to his leg. He removed his coat, and placed it over Angel. "It is going to get colder."

"What are you doing here, Sandman?" Shizuka inquired, joining the two males.

"You have a mission, Shizuka. Only you. Savior wants to talk to Angel." Sandman pulled a slip of paper from the breast pocket of his suit. He handed it to Shizuka. "That is where you need to be."

Shizuka took the paper, but she didn't look at it. Instead she eyed Sandman suspiciously, as though she didn't believe what he was saying. It was unlike Savior to divide her and Angel. "Is that so?"

Sandman smiled. It was the smile that made his eye close, to hide what was going on inside his head. A gesture that he relied a great deal on. "Yes. Are you questioning our leader, Shizuka? Do you not remember what happened the last time you did that?"

Forcing a flinch back, Shizuka nodded. "I will see you a little later on, Angel," she said, getting to her knees and hugging the boy. "You are going with Sandman. Be a good boy for him, okay?"

Angel nodded, still grinning. It would be his first time alone with Sandman, and it was something he was really looking forward to. But he had no idea why Savior wanted to see him. Unfortunately, he learned the hard way how difficult it was to read Sandman's mind. His natural defenses were too strong, and then there were all the diversions for trying to read the actual doppelganger's mind.

"I will be, Shizuka-san," Angel promised, making an x over his heart.

Shizuka smiled kindly, and walked away from the pair. When she was gone, Sandman held his hand out to Angel. "Shall we go?"

Angel took the offered, and walked beside Sandman in the opposite direction of Shizuka. "Why does Savior-san want to see me?"

A pained smile crossed Sandman's face. "That is a reason you will need to find out on your own, Angel." He squeezed the boy's hand.

Angel stared up at Sandman. His pale eyes were usually kind and warm. It was odd to see them sad, and Angel didn't like it when his friends were upset. Somehow he came to explanation that Savior was to blame for Sandman's sorrow, though he had no idea why. It just felt right to blame the leader of Black Rose.

Sandman looked over his shoulder, staring at an empty space three feet to Angel's right. He could have sworn that someone was following them, even if he could not see said person. He was well aware of the different Himas out there. And while he might be the only known doppelganger Hima, there were likely others with a similar ability.

"Where is Savior-san this time?"

Sandman's eyes were drawn back to Angel. "That is a surprise. You like surprises, right?" Angel nodded happily. "Good."

Once again, sadness settled into Sandman's eyes. He detested having to deceive a child, but he had his orders and he did not want to disappoint his leader. The last thing he wanted to do was wake up dead, somehow.

Angel stopped suddenly, and spun around. His eyes searched all the faces of the people. "We're being followed, Sandman."

"I know, Angel. It is likely a projection Hima. He or she will not be able to attack us in their current form. All they can do is report back to their leader. By the time that has happened, we will be long gone. You do not need to worry."

Angel glared. "It isn't a projection. It's Ichiru."

"Ichiru?" Sandman repeated, his eyes scanning the crowd. He had no idea who Angel was speaking of. The only one that followed Shizuka that he had met was Angel. He was unaware of the fact that she had another with her.

Sandman blinked when he saw Zero's evil twin step up to them. He knew it was rude to stare, and he would be the first to point it out, but there was nothing else he could do. There was never any mention of Zero having a twin. Zero never spoke nor thought about him, and that was the reasoning behind why Sandman decided it was okay this one time to stare.

"Kiryu…Ichiru?" The boy glared, and Sandman smiled kindly at him. "Do not take this the wrong way, please. Your brother has a better glare on him."

Ichiru gritted his teeth, and realization flickered through Sandman's eyes. Oh how he could enjoy tormenting Ichiru with that little fact. Of course, that would mean he would have to care about Ichiru enough to tease him. And since he had just met the boy, Sandman was having mixed reviews on if he liked him or not. He was no Zero, who was entertaining even when he was angry.

And naturally Zero did not have any jealousy towards his brother, whom he likely presumed was dead. What an interesting family reunion that would be. Still, it made Sandman curious on why Savior had not bothered with dissecting Ichiru. He was a Kiryu, after all. A child from the world famous Hitter family. Something was missing, and Sandman disliked holes in his reports.

Angel glanced between the two older males. He didn't understand what was happening, but got the feeling that Sandman did not like Ichiru much, either. And that was exactly why Sandman was his friend, and not Ichiru.

Sandman's eyes widened when time stopped. It did not affect him, Ichiru or Angel. He had no idea why he found it shocking that Ichiru had the time ability. If Zero had it, it would make sense that Ichiru would also have it. They were still of the same bloodline. But Ichiru had better control over it, and that was likely from Shizuka training him for the last six years.

"Angel…" Sandman let go of the boy's hand. "Run. I will find you when the time is right. If I do not come for you in five minutes, you know where to go."

Angel looked around. He didn't know that Ichiru was that powerful. The Kiryu smirked, and that was the last thing Angel saw. He ran through the frozen people, hoping to get as far away as possible before Ichiru found him. He knew that Sandman would eventually find him, as the man never died. But unlike him, Angel was very much mortal.

Ichiru raised an eyebrow. "Where are you taking him? He belongs to Shizuka, and not to Savior. He has no right to question that boy."

"And Shizuka belongs to Savior, whether she thinks so or not. In turn, everyone that 'belongs' to her also belongs to Savior. You are not nearly intelligent enough to question orders like that, Ichiru. If I say that Savior needs to question…" He trailed off, staring at Ichiru, curious on how he knew what he did.

Sandman chuckled. He never said anything about Savior questioning Angel. He had used the term 'talk'. How had Ichiru gotten 'question' from that? Sandman was going to find out, even if it did kill him. He did not like it when there were others were working behind his back.

Ichiru went to punch Sandman, who easily caught the fist. His face had healed from Zero's attacks on it, and he was not looking forward to having more bruises. He twisted Ichiru's arm up behind his back, to the point where he could easily dislocate the shoulder. As he had said earlier, Ichiru was no Zero.

"You cannot defeat me, Ichiru. I have fought against your brother, and I came out of that alive. I may not have been victorious, but I was alive. If you continue with this little losing battle of yours, you will not be so lucky. Do not test me that."

Ichiru winced as his arm was moved slightly. He glared over his shoulder, wanting to know what made Sandman so freaking special. He had tried his best to dig up as much dirt as possible on the man, but there were no records of him existing anywhere. So why was he scared of those words?

"You are merely a doppelganger Hima! All you can do is disappear when shit starts to get real. You have no real abilities, especially when your sand is so easily defeated."

Sandman kept a sigh in, as he kicked out Ichiru's right knee. He ripped the boy's head back by his hair. "You will not survive this war if you cannot be more compliant. If you come after Angel again, I will make sure they find pieces of your body throughout two hundred and forty countries. Do not forget about the other part of my ability as a doppelganger. Am I understood?"

Ichiru had no idea what Sandman was talking about. He had only ever known that Sandman could appear anywhere, and that his physical body never received any damage. Ichiru had always thought of him as a coward; hiding behind smoke and mirrors to avoid dying. So hearing that last part made him extra curious on what else a doppelganger Hima was capable of.

"You are understood," Ichiru muttered.

"Very well," Sandman said as he released Ichiru's hair. "If you do not mind, I have a child that is running around this frozen city, scared out of his mind about what you might do to him if you find him before I do. Have a pleasant night, Ichiru-kun."

Sandman stood back, brushing lint off his left shoulder. He straightened his suit, and walked off. He had nothing more to say to Ichiru, and he really did not care for what the boy had to say to him. Any other transitions between them could be done with moderator, as Sandman could think of nothing worse than betraying his own blood.

The city was released from the ability, and everyone carried on none the wiser of what had happened. He followed the trail of white sand, his eyes a constant red as he gathered it up. He did not want to run the risk of someone else finding it, and following it to Angel. It had taken him weeks to locate the boy as it was. Returning empty handed was not an option.

Sandman stopped, sniffing the air. It had been many years since that fragrance had last filled his senses. As far as he knew the creator of it was dead, and had been dead for at least four hundred and fifty-three years. It was a sweet scent, with a hint of floral behind it. It was a possibility that someone had recreated it, but he knew the chances of that were slim, if not impossible. Not many women enjoyed smelling like citrus.

And then there was the question of if it was not recreated, where was the one responsible for the scent? Sandman was certain that his past had died some time ago, and he could not think of any way for the woman to have survived.

Torn between finding Angel, and getting him to safety or finding the woman behind the scent, Sandman looked around for a sign. He could not leave Angel on the streets for the night, as that would just be cruel. And at the same time, he could not ignore the woman that was so obviously toying with him. She would destroy that city in a heartbeat if she felt wronged in any way.

Angel would always come first.

Sand continued to follow the trail. If that witch was back from the dead, he could see her any other time. Doing what he had planned for Angel took time, and he could not take any longer than necessary when it came to him. The meticulousness of it would have to fool a highly intelligent man, and that in itself was the problem.

Stopping outside an alley, Sandman looked up it. That was where the trail had ended abruptly. The hole was no big enough for all the sand in the pocket to have fallen out. And that meant that someone had beaten him to Angel. One would think that a bad guy would return to his evil head quarters, and announce that the mission had failed. Sandman did not have that luxury. He would find Angel.

"It has been a while, Salix," a female voice said, her tone was sultry. "I thought you would have died with me."

"Where is the boy?"

As much as he wanted to, Sandman did not turn around. He knew who the voice belonged to, and he did not want to see her mischievous dark green eyes. She was likely blaming him for her death, since it was by his hand that she had died. And that made facing her even harder than he had originally thought.

"The boy? Oh, you mean Black Rose Agent 969? He is with Rose Red Agent 8."

Sandman's eyes widened slightly. They had sent a child to England with that monster? What were they thinking? If they wanted Angel in one piece, they should have sent him back with someone else.

"What's wrong, Salix? You haven't even looked at me. Why won't you look at your sister?"

"You are not my sister. I killed her four hundred and fifty-three years ago."

The woman giggled. "Yes, and you also killed our parents thirty-nine years prior to my death. You are such an evil bastard."

Sandman finally looked at the woman that was meant to be his sister. She looked exactly as he remembered her, minus the blood covering her face. He glared, and was tempted to rip her heart out again. Except he knew he could not do that, as that would lessen his chances of getting Angel back alive.

"The three of you turned on me. What would anyone else have done? You would have been killed with Mother and Father, had you not run away like a child."

The woman puckered her lips. "Me and Mother ––"

"Mother and I, you insufferable simpleton," Sandman corrected, forcing himself not wince at the brutality of language he had to endure everyday.

"You're just as obnoxious as ever! I can't wait to see the look on Savior's face when Agent 8 is finished with that boy, and we send his head back to him." Her green eyes darkened, reminding Sandman of a petulant child. He got the feeling she was seconds from throwing a tantrum. "And then you can feel what it's like to have your heart ripped out."

Sandman turned to her, and bowed in his usual sweeping gesture. "I may have my heart ripped out, though it will not do anyone any good." He smiled at her.

She screamed, driving her hand into his chest. "Do you know what it's like to have a family member do this to you? Do you have any idea the kind of pain and betrayal that went through my mind?"

Sandman stared down at the limb in his chest. He tilted his head, before he smiled at the woman again. "Do _you_ know? I was the only member of my family that was a Hima, which means that your bones are still rotting away in the earth. You are my sister, though only in looks."

The woman gasped as Sandman pulled her hand out of his chest, without so much as flinching. She was pulled further into the alley, out of direct view from the public. She knew her death was coming. Sandman might not wish to fight, despite being a bad guy, but he had no problem with killing.

"Tell me where the boy is, please."

"I'll never tell you _anything_, Judas."

* * *

Kaname looked at Zero. He could feel the dark aura surrounding the Hitter at the mention of Shizuka. So that was why Kaien wanted to send him with Zero. It was the same feeling he felt whenever he thought about Savior, and his parents. But all Shizuka had done was activate Zero. He was a better Hitter for it. So why all the hostility?

"This is only about the boy with Shizuka. Why is she not mentioned?"

"Angel is the only one we are interested in, for now. We need him away from Shizuka, and in the safety of Cross," Kaien answered. He dipped his head slightly so the light caught the lenses of his glasses. "If you do succeed, I will need the two of you to look after him. I will be busy with the former Handler of Savior."

As far as Kaname could tell, that was the polite way for saying he would be torturing someone and had no time to look after an eleven year old boy. Kaname nodded, and went to hand Zero the file so he could do his research, when the Hitter stormed out of the office. The door slamming was like a gunshot.

"You will need to watch him, Kaname-kun. There is no telling how he will react if Shizuka is spotted."

"Of course." With a quick bow, Kaname also left the office. He closed the door gently, and ran after Zero. "Kiryu-kun," he called. When he received no answer, he went with the one name he knew would get his attention. "Zero."

Kaname's eyes widened a fraction when his back met a wall with a force. Zero's face was barely an inch for his, and Kaname could swear he was sparking. "Don't ever call me that again! That is a right reserved for those I might respect, and you aren't one of them," he hissed.

"Why are you so angry? It feels as though there is more behind what happened between you and Shizuka, than her just activating you."

Zero shook his head. He knew that Kaname had lost his family, so telling him that he wouldn't understand was just stupid. He also didn't want to admit that he had been powerless, like Kaname, to stop the death of his family and that he had no idea what had happened to his twin brother. Ichiru's body had not been with the three bodies that were found in the Kiryu residence.

"That doesn't matter." Zero put at least three feet of space between them. "All that matters is that we find that boy, before Shizuka can fully turn him against the world."

Kaname had to raise an eyebrow at Zero's personality change. He was either bipolar or he had been taken over by a body jumper. Considering his eyes didn't flash within the minute that Kaname was staring at him for, it was just likely that Zero _really_ didn't want to talk about what Shizuka had done to him.

Kaname stepped away from the wall, and held out the file to Zero. "It would seem that Shizuka was the one who gave him the name Angel. That might be why he is with her. He either views her as his parental figure, or she is a close friend that he might not want to leave. We will need to be prepared for anything he can throw at us."

They really had no idea of what was happening inside of Tokyo at that moment, and that finding Angel was going to be a lot easier than they originally thought. They had no idea what to expect from the boy, and Kaname was trying to think of ways to show that Shizuka was not someone he would want to be around.

"Their last known location was the Alps of Switzerland," Zero read from the file. He had never been to Switzerland, and if truth were told he was excited to go there. He had heard a lot of good things about it. "When does our plane leave?"

"Change of plans," Kaien said as he approached them. Behind him was a Hima wearing a black hooded cloak. "They are back in Japan, in Tokyo. And from what I heard, Angel is missing, Shizuka is on a mission and Sandman is looking for Angel. Happy hunting."

Zero sighed and shook his head. Of course his trip to Switzerland would be put on hold. Why couldn't they have stayed in Europe for a little longer? He had hardly been outside of Japan, and even Yuuki got to see Norway. The farthest he had even gone was China. When would he be allowed to visit Europe?

Kaname lowered his eyes. He was not going to lie; he was looking forward to a stay in Switzerland. In a new country, alone with Zero. It would have given him a chance to get to know the Hitter a little better. He hoped there would be another time.

"Take the train, and try to locate Angel before Sandman does. If you do run into Sandman, do not engage. Your main objective is the boy," Kaien ordered with hard eyes.

Kaname and Zero nodded. They left the building, and headed towards the main gate. Would it seriously take two of them to bring back a child? Kaname had to wonder how powerful Angel was. A simple retrieval mission could have been done by anyone. Why did it require him and Zero?

Kaname got into the waiting car first, finding a wallet on the back seat. It held the funds they would need, as well as the useless plane tickets. He also found the name of the hotel they were to be staying at, as well as a brochure for it. He closed his eyes, and handed it over to Zero so he could feel disappointed of what they were missing out on.

"Grand Hotel Eden? I'm going kill them for coming back to Japan," Zero muttered, tossing the brochure across the back of the car.

Kaname shook his head. How in the hell had they gotten back to Japan so quickly? As far as Kaname could remember Shizuka didn't have the ability to teleport. And Angel was only known for his ability to remove memories of large groups of people. Did Shizuka have another with her, with the ability to teleport?

Kaname and Zero cried out as the driver suddenly hit the brakes. "What's wrong?" Kaname asked, as he quickly checked on Zero.

"I have no idea, sir," the driver answered. "The brake pedal is covered with sand, though."

Kaname stared out the windshield. Sandman stood on the dirt road. In his hand was the head of a woman, from what Kaname could gather. He had never known Sandman to actually fight, and reminded Kaname of a slacker, actually. He seemed to give up rather easily, and appeared to not enjoy exerting himself.

Kaname got out of the car, and walked over to Sandman. He stopped three feet from the Black Rose Agent, who threw the body of the woman at Kaname's feet. She was still alive, though she was shuddering as though she was cold. She was not bleeding, though her bare arms had welts on them.

"What are you doing here, Sandman?" Kaname demanded, raising his eyes back to the Hima.

"I need your help, my dear Kaname."

While Sandman's voice held the same playful tone it always did, his eyes were hard, anxious and a little sad. If he needed help finding Angel, why in the hell would step onto the grounds of Cross, in the hopes that he might run into Kaname? And why would he want help from Kaname, anyway? Didn't Sandman have an entire organization of henchmen to ask?

"And why should I help you to locate Angel?"

"So the projection Hima finally reported back?"

Kaname's pupils dilated for a second, before they went back to normal. How the hell did Sandman know about that? Projection Himas were nearly impossible to detect, unless the Hima could sense auras and other supernatural activity. Or did Angel know it was a projection, and just told Sandman before he was taken? And then Kaname mentally kicked himself. Doppelganger Himas ran on the same basis as projection Himas and that would explain how Sandman was able to sense the spirit.

"And who is she?" Kaname's eyes dropped to the woman.

"Irrelevant. You and I both have the same agenda, my dear Kaname. We both want to find Angel, and protect him from what Shizuka can put into his mind, and from what the Rose Red Agent could do to him."

Kaname frowned. There was more than one Rose organization? "Who ––?"

"My dear Kaname, I know it has been over a decade since we last spoke," Sandman cut in. "However, Angel is in the clutches of Rose Red Agent 8, a notorious child murderer. I would like to get him back in one piece."

"Let me get my Handler, and then ––"

Sandman shook his head. "You cannot bring Zero with you for this, my dear Kaname. If Angel sees him, he will not go with you. It will be best if he takes that woman to see your Doctor Reed."

Kaname wanted to question Sandman on why Zero could not join them; he knew he should have. And yet, all he did was nod and go back to the car. Zero, who had only stepped out of the car but had not joined Kaname, was quickly informed that he needed to get the woman to Doctor Reed for medical attention.

Zero kept his eyes on Sandman. His dealings with Black Rose Agents had taught him that they enjoyed attacking from behind. But Kaname had turned his back to Sandman, and the Hima was merely watching them as they spoke. Since when did a bad guy have honor? It was a world that had gone topsy-turvy in Zero's mind.

Kaname picked up the woman, and handed her to Zero. She still had not said a word, or uttered a sound. Kaname did not want to know what Sandman had done to her, and was hoping that Zero would not ask, either. The last thing the Kuran Hima needed was for Sandman and Zero to start exchanging tips on the best torture methods.

Once Zero and the woman were in the car, Kaname went back to Sandman. Angel could be anywhere, as could the Rose Red Agent. So not only was he missing a stay in Switzerland, but he also had to run around Tokyo.

"Why are you here?"

"I believe this where the Rose Red Agent chased him to. They are somewhere in this forest."

"Why would Angel come here?"

"I told him to come here if I did not come for him in five minutes."

"Why ––?"

"Perhaps we can continue this game of Twenty Questions a little later on, my dear Kaname. I do not want to search for Angel in England."

Kaname nodded, swallowing the rest of his inquiries. Except one. "Why did you come to me?"

"Your body jumping ability."

Kaname forced back a sigh. If Sandman thought he was going to body jump with an enemy right there, he was sadly mistaken. Why in the hell would he let his body fall lifeless, and give Sandman the perfect opportunity to steal it?

"My dear Kaname, I could have stolen your body two weeks ago, when you were on your first mission with Zero. I am not after your body; I need your help to get Angel back. Please do not categorize me as the same as everyone else in Black Rose."

And that just raised another load of questions that Kaname tried not to ask. Instead, he pulled the needle from his pocket, and inserted it into his neck. He was unaware of the fact that Sandman caught his body, and moved it off the trail, in case another mission was handed out and the driver did not see it until it was too late.

Kaname gasped, and looked down into purple and green eyes. He was grateful that he had taken the body of the Rose Red Agent. Kaname tried to release Angel, but found his body could not move. He kept trying until he heard laughter inside the head. In all honesty, Kaname had no idea what happened to the person when he took over their body.

"_Did you think it would be this easy? We knew the child would run to Cross, and that you would want to help Sandman."_ Again, the laughter sounded. _"We were counting on it, Kuran Kaname. I am Rose Red Agent 8, otherwise known as Trapper."_

Kaname's mouth parted slightly. "So the rumored Hima is not just a rumor, then?"

"_Rumors have to start somewhere. And I must say that your soul tastes delicious. I look forward to violating it."_

Kaname couldn't suppress a shudder of disgust. "Sandman!" he called, feeling Angel's heart beat pick up at the name.

Angel looked up at the man that was holding him. "You are not the one who caught me. Why are you helping me escape?"

"To protect you," Kaname answered with a smile. All he had to do was figure out how he was going to get back into his body.

Sandman arrived seconds later. Relief passed through his pale eyes when he saw that Angel was still alive. He quickly grabbed the boy, and looked at Kaname. "I will send Zero to your body. He is the only one that can call you back, after all."

"_You have a Handler? You were meant to be alone!"_

"So happy to disappoint," Kaname said with a smirk. "You will not survive my Handler."

Kaname watched as Angel and Sandman disappeared. How he wished he was not missing the commotion of them randomly appearing inside one of the buildings of Cross. He could only imagine the look on Kaien's face. Not only was he getting Angel, but he also had a Black Rose Agent appearing with their target. If only someone would take a photo of it.

Kaname closed his eyes, trying to jump out of the body. As soon as his eyes were closed, he saw himself standing in a black abyss. There were black ropes around his arms, legs and torso. They held him in place, and through the darkness he could see someone else moving. He figured that would be Trapper.

"_You have a beautiful body, Kuran Kaname,"_ Trapper said as he stepped into the unknown light source. His scarlet eyes flashed psychotically. _"I wonder if you taste as good as you look."_

Kaname watched as Trapper made a knife of flint, and stabbed him between the third and fourth rib of his left side. Kaname was surprised that he didn't feel it, and figured that it was probably happening to actual body. He was likely to feel it all when he got back into it, if Zero was successful.

Kaname exhaled, seeing his breath in front of him. When did it become that cold inside another's mind? He answered his own question when he saw Trapper licking his blood from the knife. And just as it suddenly got cold, it became silent as well. Trapper wasn't saying anything, and Kaname had nothing to say. He would test the ropes that were keeping him in place, but that was all he was doing.

Suddenly Trapper spat his blood out. _"What have you done to your blood? It tastes foul!"_

"_You can thank Sandman for that,"_ Zero said as he appeared in front of Kaname.

Kaname had to wonder how many people were going to fit into Trapper's head. And what had Sandman done to his blood? Kaname made a mental note that if he woke up dead in his own body; he was going to kill Sandman. And yes he was well aware of the redundancy of that statement. Yet, it made him feel better knowing that Sandman had _actually_ sent Zero to help him.

Trapper glared at Zero. _"How did you get in here, Ichiru?"_ he demanded.

Ichiru? Did Zero have a twin that no one knew about? Was he leading a double life that no knew about? Kaname wasn't sure which of the two were most probable when it came to Zero. If he had a twin, Kaname was certain that Kaien would know about it. But that same logic applied to if Zero had a double life.

"_I am not Ichiru. I am Kiryu Zero, and wherever my Hima goes, I go."_

Kaname could feel a smile on his lips. So Zero had finally accepted him? And that was when it dawned on him. Zero was probably only saying that so Trapper knew that Kaname wouldn't be staying there much longer. No. That couldn't be it. Zero would not have appeared in Trapper's mind if he didn't believe that Kaname wasn't his Hima.

Zero pulled out Bloody Rose, just as Trapper created spearheads of stone, which floated around him. They were fired towards Zero, who easily deflected them with his weapon, and appeared with his back to Trapper, Bloody Rose beneath the chin of the Hima.

Zero's eyes locked with Kaname's. "Die," he said, squeezing the trigger.

Blood and gray matter splattered around the abyss, and the ropes binding Kaname to the spot disappeared. How had Zero known that killing Trapper would release him? Or did he do it just to work out some frustrations?

Kaname's eyes flashed red, and he re-entered his own body. He looked down at his ribs, and saw that he had been correct. He looked at the white gloved hand that had been extended to him, and then into Sandman's eyes. The Black Rose Agent had seriously watched over his body while he was trapped?

Zero gasped beside Kaname. Angel stepped back, and stood behind Sandman's left leg. His mix matched eyes stared at Zero. "His mind is purer than Ichiru's," he whispered to Sandman.

"I told you that you could trust him, Angel."

Kaname had no idea what he had missed, and accepted Sandman's hand. He looked down at Angel, and smiled kindly at the boy. "Hello, Angel."

Angel slowly removed his eyes from Zero to gaze up at Kaname. "Are you Kaname-kun?" he asked, and Kaname nodded. "You… I can see why Sandman likes you so much."

Kaname glanced at Sandman, who shrugged his shoulders casually. "Oh but I do, my dear Kaname."

"Of course you do." Kaname placed a hand on his ribs. Someone had patched him up, but he knew he had to see Doctor Reed.

"Kaname-kun," Kaien said as he and Doctor Reed walked up to the group. "I need to speak to you about something."

Kaname met Kaien and Doctor Reed half way. He undid his vest and shirt, so the good doctor could look him over. "And what is it?"

Kaien looked between Zero, Sandman and Angel. "Sandman has agreed to let Angel stay here with us. Unfortunately, Angel refuses to stay unless Sandman is with him."

Kaname nodded slowly. He understood what Kaien was asking of him. He looked over his shoulder. Sandman had picked up Angel, and placed the boy on his shoulders; not dissimilar to how a father acted with his son.

"He told Angel to come here," Kaname said slowly. In all honesty, he had never been so torn about what someone was like. He assumed that Sandman was a bad guy, simply because he was working for the wrong organization. So why send Angel to them? "If he proves to be untrustworthy, we can always kill him."

"That is easier said than done, my dear Kaname," Sandman called over to the other three. "A doppelganger is not so easily killed."

Zero frowned. "What does that mean?"

"Officially I was deactivated fifteen years ago. Unofficially, it never happened. Many believed that because I was not seen, I had been deactivated and had gone into hiding. A doppelganger Hima cannot be deactivated; much like Cross-san over there cannot be deactivated. However, mine is not because I can negate the ability. It is because my real body is hidden."

Doctor Reed healed Kaname's injury, and looked over at the doppelganger. "Do you mean that you could be older than you appear?"

Sandman smiled. "I am like a fine wine, my lovely doctor."

Doctor Reed walked over to Sandman, circling him. "I would have thought that making a double of yourself would shorten your life span," she mused.

Kaien, Kaname and Zero nodded. They were all thinking the same thing. It would seem that a doppelganger was more dangerous than they originally believed. And it could also explain why Sandman was the only known doppelganger Hima that was running around in the world.

"I can understand how so many would come to that misconception," Sandman said. "However, this is not what you want to know about me. You do not have any reason to trust me." He placed Angel on his feet, and removed his top hat. As he did so, his pale brown hair spilled down his back; the tips nearly touching the ground. "I do ask that you believe me when I say that all I want is for Angel to have a place he can call home."

Kaname's eyes softened. He understood that feeling. Then again, Sandman could know that about Kaname and was using it against him. What if Angel was to be a plant for the Black Rose? That would put everyone at Cross in danger, and not to mention give Savior a direct beacon to where it was located. Kaname was certain that no one knew where they were, and that was the only reason why they had not been attacked.

"Why do you care about him so much?"

Sandman stared at Zero. He had honestly been expecting that question from Kaname. "You believe that all Himas are heartless monsters. Personally I do not care what you say about me, as I have done a lot heinous deeds in my life. Angel has never been given the option of having a childhood. He might not receive that here, but at least he will not be treated as a tool that is a means to an end."

Kaname studied Sandman's eyes. "You never received that, right?"

Sandman chuckled. "No, I did not have a childhood. A child was not a child for long when I was born."

"Hm." Kaname turned his attention to Kaien, who was likely mentally documenting what Sandman was saying, so he could update his file. "I do not see any reason why we should not allow him in, as long as he does not betray us."

Doctor Reed knelt in front of Angel. "Hello," she greeted with a warm smile. "My name is Aurora. Did the bad man hurt you anywhere?"

Angel stared at Aurora. "Your eyes…they are like mine."

Kaname wondered when Angel would notice the Doctor's eyes. In certain lights they appeared violet, and in other lights they looked green. When looking straight at them, they reflected both colors continuously.

Aurora smiled, holding her hand out to Angel. The boy looked back at Sandman, who nodded and he hesitantly took her hand. "I just want to do a quick physical on you, Angel. I do not want you to be in pain."

While Angel and Aurora walked off, Kaname moved to block Sandman's path. "_If_ you do betray us, I will not rest until I find your body and kill you."

Sandman placed his right hand over his heart, and bowed his head. "You have my word that I will not do anything to jeopardize Angel's new life. I cannot speak for Shizuka, however. Once she discovers that I have run off with him, she will be on the warpath more so than usual. You might want to worry about that, instead on questioning yourself when or if I might betray you." He raised his head, staring pointedly at Zero. "I suspect Ichiru will not be pleased, either."

And there was that name again. Ichiru. Who was he, and why did everyone keep mentioning it to Zero or about towards Zero? Angel had said that Zero's mind was purer than Ichiru's. And even Trapper had mistaken Zero for Ichiru.

Without another word, Sandman followed Angel and Aurora. Kaname turned to Zero. "Who is Ichiru?"

"Someone I thought was dead." Zero lowered his eyes. Three bodies had been removed from the Kiryu house after Shizuka's attack. Who was the third body?

Kaname turned to Kaien for answers. The ex-Contrill just shook his head. "It is not up to me to tell you, Kaname-kun," he said. "Zero will answer the question when he feels he is ready. Now, if the two of you will excuse me, I need to speak to Doctor Reed about Angel's ability. I think it was time that the mission 'Infiltration' was put into play." He glanced at Zero, and then bowed his head at Kaname.

"Kiryu-kun…"

"Don't ask. Please, just don't ask me who he is." Zero kicked the tree he had been resting under with Kaname's body. Why? Why was he hanging around the woman that had killed their parents, if it was the real Ichiru?

Kaname watched as the emotions played over Zero's face. First there was anger or denial. Then sadness. For some reason he smiled at nothing. And finally pain and, what Kaname could only guess was betrayal settled on the pale features. It had to be Zero's twin for the Hitter to display all those feelings without caring that Kaname was seeing them.

"Infiltration should take a year to be ready. Until then, I am certain we can ask Cross-san for some missions to take your mind off of what has happened."

Kaname's heart thudded painfully in his chest when Zero looked up. For a split second, the Hima swore that there were tears in the lilac eyes. Zero blinked and they were gone. Instead, Zero now appeared to be dead inside. That wasn't something that Kaname had wanted. He was hoping that he could at least get through to Zero. And just when he thought he was doing that, the shit had to go and hit the fan.

Zero nodded. "Yeah. What's the worst that could happen?" He knew those were famous last words, but at that moment in time, he really didn't give two fucks.

* * *

End Into the Cold and Quiet.

So this concludes this ark of the story. The next ark titled 'Infiltration' will be three parts, where Kaname and Zero go undercover. Doesn't that sound like fun? Sorry that there wasn't much Kaname/Zero time in this one, but I wanted to get the OCs that would make frequent appearances over and done with. I promise that the next ark will deal primarily with Kaname and Zero, and the two of them getting closer.  
Feeling a little better. Thanks to everyone who sent me 'get well soon' wishes!  
So we've hit a little problem, and we need the help of our fans! Who do you think will top in this story? Both Kaname and Zero have powerful personalities. So we need to take a vote - Will it be Kaname/Zero or Zero/Kaname? Please let us know which you prefer! We'll count all the responses at the end of the week, and hopefully not have a tie.

Brownie goes to... **Goshikku Hime wa Yami-san! Also a super special awesome greeting! Sorry I forgot to thank you in the last chapter!**  
Other brownies to...**Those that didn't think Angel was Ichiru!**  
Question to some people...Why would you think we would have Zero killed by Ichiru?

**Special thanks to:** Guest, Captured Beast, Last Night's Piz, OfDarknessandFlowers, kanamexzero fan, LuanRina, Chaos, snipits42, Alexia, and Aerys Krystie.  
**Welcome to:** Akatsuki Fatale, Kekeh, Puppet Prince, and cellobabe182!  
Thank you all for the reviews! We look forward to hearing from you in the near future!

**Thanks to:** Everyone that alerted and added to favorites! Thanks!

**Thoughts? Comments? Questions? Leave them in the form of a review and we'll try to answer them as soon as possible!**


	6. Chapter 5 - Rose Red Part I

**~Save Me Tomorrow from Today~**

**Authors: **  
Cult Grade Koolaid and Danaeyl Panthernopaeus.

**A/N:** We're curious on who you think should top for the rest of 'Infiltration'. Should it be Kaname/Zero or Zero/Kaname? Please let us know!

* * *

Rose Red Part I – Why I Need You

Zero slowly opened his eyes, staring up at the white ceiling. He was certain he had closed the curtains before he went to bed. He sat up where there was shuffling in the bathroom, and he looked at the bed opposite his. Oh that's right. He had forgotten that he and Kaname were sharing a dorm room now.

Five months ago, Zero had agreed to be Kaname's temporary Handler. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he and Kaname did make a good team. They were the fastest when it came to completing mission. The only thing Zero wasn't too fond about, were the glares he received from other Hitters, who were hoping they would be Kaname's Handler. Some of them had even gone as far as to challenge Kaien's sanity on the matter.

The joining of the dorm had come a month after that, when Zero's dorm room had been completely trashed. Even the walls were destroyed. No one on the grounds would own up to it, and considering Yuuki was already sharing a room with Sayori, and Zero _really_ didn't want to wake up to Kaien breathing heavily over him, he sucked up his pride and asked Kaname if he could spend the night in his dorm. Walking out of that room the morning after had made Zero feel alive. The glares, the heartbreak and the misery that surrounded everyone once it was known that Zero was sleeping in Kaname's room were perfect.

Zero rolled his right shoulder. He could feel a knot in the muscle, and decided a hot shower would take care of it. He went into the bathroom, just as Kaname had finished wrapping a towel around his waist. Deciding they were both male, Zero slowly removed his bed shirt, trying not to move his shoulder.

"Is your right shoulder giving you a hard time again, Kiryu-kun?"

Zero glared at Kaname. Since their first mission together, his right shoulder seemed to get tensed up more often. He assumed it had something to do with the extensive damage it had taken, and that not even Doctor Reed's voodoo could cure it all.

Kaname walked up to Zero, and began kneading the shoulder. He was well aware of the fact that Zero blamed him entirely for it, and he didn't disagree with it, either. If it wasn't for his stupidity it wouldn't have happened.

Zero closed his eyes. He remembered the first time it had happened, and Kaname decided to give him a massage. That had been five months ago, when Zero had first moved into the dorm. Needless to say, a small fight had broken out between the two of them, and Zero's shoulder felt a lot worse.

That didn't happen anymore, thankfully. Instead, he now allowed Kaname to actually touch him without feeling disgusted by it. And Kaname did give a damn good massage. Zero never thought that would be one of the qualities that he liked so much about Kaname. In fact, there were several. The main one being that he knew when to stop asking questions.

In the last ten months since the arrival of Angel and Sandman, Kaname had not mentioned Ichiru. And Zero just knew that it was killing the Hima that he didn't know about it. He wanted to tell Kaname about it, but at the same time he had no idea how to go about it. Why did it matter if Shizuka had killed his family, and stolen his baby brother?

"You need to eat more, Kiryu-kun."

Zero looked at his reflection. He had lost a little weight since Angel and Sandman had joined their ranks. Didn't Kaname understand that he was stressed? What was he going to do if the other with Shizuka was actually his brother? How would he react, especially knowing that Ichiru was with that witch, even after knowing what she did to their family?

Zero looked at Kaname's reflection. The Hima had his eyes on his back, and for some reason they appeared sadder than usual. Was Kaname thinking about the family he also lost? That seemed to be the only information that Zero knew about Kaname. How were they such a functional team while they next to nothing about the other? It didn't make sense in Zero's mind.

"Ah!"

Zero winced slightly as the knot was worked out. Once he felt Kaname's hands leave his back, he rolled his shoulder. He opened his eyes as Kaname turned away, and he saw the circular scar on Kaname's back from where he had impaled the Hima. That first mission had been the most brutal that Zero could remember.

Kaname left the bathroom, closing the door and Zero finished undressing. He turned the shower and enjoyed the hot spray. He had only been in there for five minutes when there was a knock at the door, and Kaname called through that 'Infiltration' was ready to go.

Zero had almost forgotten about that mission. It had only been mentioned once in the last ten months, and that was when Kaien put Angel to work. The boy had removed the memory of Kaname and Zero from the minds of every Black Rose member, excluding Savior and Sandman. Apparently Savior had a natural defense against mind abilities, and Sandman had the bad habit of sending everyone insane that tried to enter his head.

Zero finished showering, and wrapped a towel around his hips. He brushed his teeth, and went into the bedroom. Kaname was dressed, and sitting on his bed as he read the mission file. He looked up. His face was blank, though his eyes were sparkling mischievously to the point that it made Zero actually look around the room, thinking that Kaname had set up a prank somewhere and was waiting for Zero to trigger it.

"We're going undercover, Kiryu-kun."

Zero raised an eyebrow. Cross Agents never went undercover. All missions were simple find and kill, or maybe retrievals. They never did anything as complicated as undercover, simply because too many of them would ruin the mission. It wasn't that they were incompetent; it was just that the massive majority of them sucked at acting.

Zero snatched his uniform off its hanger, and got dressed in the bathroom. When he came out again, he took the file from Kaname and looked it over. He wasn't joking. They really were going to go undercover. That's all it was? Instead of a direct assault on Black Rose, Kaien wanted them to sneak and weasel their way in?

"How are we going to do this? Savior still knows who we are. How are we supposed to infiltrate?"

Kaname shrugged. "It doesn't say anything about infiltrating Black Rose. Apparently, we're going for another Rose branch."

"There's more than one?"

Zero continued reading the file. Rose Red. He had forgotten about them, even if he had entered the mind of one. It wasn't an experience he wanted to remember. That man's mind had made Zero feel dirty, to the point that he had wanted to rip his skin off. But at least they didn't know about him and Kaname. So why were they going after them?

"I think we need to talk to the old man. We have no reason to declare an attack of Rose Red. There isn't even a reason stated in this file."

Kaname lowered his eyes. He did agree somewhat with Zero, but there was the question of what Kaien had learned from Savior's Handler, and from the woman that Sandman had handed over. She was a Rose Red Agent, as far as Kaname knew. And Sandman was not pleased with her still being alive.

"You don't agree, Kuran?"

"There are…some things we may need to consider. Who was the woman that Sandman brought with him? I know she is a Rose Red Agent, so is that why we've suddenly decided to attack them?"

"Sandman's sister?" Zero smirked. He had had fun torturing her for information, and he came to learn a lot about Sandman. "I didn't find anything she was saying to be entirely useful, but I wasn't there for all of the interrogation."

"What did she say?" Kaname asked, as he put his shoes on.

"She just sprouted a load of shit about Sandman. Get this – his name is Salix, and he is the _only_ doppelganger in the world. According to her, only a doppelganger can take out a doppelganger, so he wiped them out, unless you know where their body is. She didn't know where his body was being hidden, though. And that was around the time that I lost interest in interrogating her."

Kaname stared at Zero. One could almost see the cogs turning inside his head. That was probably why there was no actual information out there about doppelganger Himas. It was hard to document something that no one believed existed. "That makes him immortal. I guess it is a good thing we have him on our side, then." He got to his feet, and pulled down the jacket of his uniform.

Zero slipped his feet into his shoes. "He isn't that powerful. So it wouldn't have really mattered if he was on our side or not."

Kaname opened the door to the dorm, and looked back at Zero. "It would have mattered. We could kill his doppelganger several times, but it would make no difference. He would come back, and we would not be able to stop him. And then there is the fact that he is like the Cheshire cat – able to appear wherever he wants." He frowned slightly. "It makes me wonder if Cross-san would be able to negate that ability."

"That depends on if he's willing to break a finger over it," Zero remarked as he joined Kaname. They walked down the hall. "And why would you even think of something like that? You don't trust Sandman, do you?"

"I am merely cautious, Kiryu-kun. Someone has to be. He is the one that Angel listens to. If Cross-san gives Angel an order that Sandman does not agree with, Angel will not do as he is told. And there is the fact that he appears wherever he wants."

"And here I thought we had something special, my dear Kaname."

"My point exactly," Kaname said through a sigh. He stopped and looked at Sandman. "Is there something we can help you with, Salix-kun?"

Sandman smiled. The same smile that both Kaname and Zero had both realized was similar to Kaien's, though Sandman's was no where near as goofy. It always hid whatever they were truly thinking and feeling. At least with Kaien they could trust him. How could they fully trust someone that was secretive? Not mention someone that used to be their enemy, even if he didn't do much.

"There is nothing you can help me with, my dear Kaname. I only heard someone mention my name, and came to find that you do not like me very much."

Zero raised an eyebrow. He guessed it was true that the walls had ears. "Don't take it personally, Sandman. You haven't really done much to earn the trust of many here. And until you do, don't be surprised if you're treated like you have the plague."

Sandman stared at Zero. "That was a humorous remark, Zero-kun," he said with a smirk. "Could it be that my dear Kaname is changing you for the better?"

Zero glared. He wasn't entirely sure if it was because of Sandman calling him by his name, or because he always referred to Kaname as 'his'. He was going to go with the name one. "Don't call me by my first name, jerk off."

Sandman shook his head, exhaling sadly. He pushed off the wall he was resting against. "I do believe you need to get your facts right, Zero-kun." And then he disappeared.

Perplexity settled on Zero's face. What facts had he gotten wrong? And why in the hell did Sandman always have to be so cryptic with his words? He was starting to think that Sandman really was the Cheshire cat. God forbid the man made sense whenever he was talking to someone.

Kaname placed a hand on Zero's shoulder. "I wouldn't think too much on what Sandman says, Kiryu-kun. It would seem that he grows bored and restless, and decides to toy with people in his spare time. Cross-san should probably send him on a few missions to help him with his excess energy."

Zero nodded slowly, still replaying Sandman's words in his mind. He hadn't even said anything that was factual. So why would Sandman say something like that? It wasn't making any sense, despite how he looked at it.

"Kiryu-kun."

Zero blinked. Kaname's voice had been right in his ear, to the point that he could feel the hot breath. He looked at the Hima, who smiled as though nothing had happened. Zero didn't feel the same way. He felt as though he had been under a spell that was broken. And he still had no idea what Sandman was talking about.

Deciding he didn't have time to worry about it, Zero continued walking out of the dorms, with Kaname a step behind him. And that was Zero realized that he had no problem with Kaname behind him, at all. Normally it would be the other way around, as Zero didn't trust anyone to be behind him. He liked having everyone where he could see them. But there was something about Kaname that made Zero believed he could trust the Hima.

The walk to the Chairman's office was done in silence. Others called out greetings to Kaname, mainly females that had fantasies about the Kuran. Kaname smiled and greeted them back, while Zero forced himself not to shoot any of them. It was difficult as well. Every time they were stopped, just so some idiot could ask Kaname how his day was – it was only ten in the freaking morning! – Zero's fingers would twitch, wanting to take out Bloody Rose and give them all a reason to run for their lives.

They were just outside the building, when yet another girl stopped them. They were three steps from idiocy, and even then Zero had to suffer. Once the small talk finally got to him, he grabbed Kaname's wrist and began dragging the Kuran into the building, when the girl's words stopped him.

"Someone needs to keep their jealousy on a leash."

Zero froze. He released Kaname's wrist, turned around, and calmly walked up to the girl. "What jealousy? We are needed for a mission, which is constantly interrupted by you idiots. But, hey, who cares if we can't take out the Black Rose or even Rose Red? It doesn't matter if they find this place, and destroy it, killing all of us in the process, does it? As long as you got to wet your panties by talking to Kuran."

"How was I meant to know you had a mission?"

Zero pinched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Was she truly that stupid? How in the hell did she get into Cross with an IQ lower than an infant's? "Why else would we be walking towards the Chairman's office? There's this little trick that most people do – it's called 'thinking'! You should try it some time; you might just surprise yourself!"

"There's no need to shout at a lady!"

"I am not shouting at a lady. I am yelling at a silly little girl."

The girl gritted her teeth, her sky blue eyes flashing red. Zero looked down at the stone was covering his legs. With a growl, his eyes and tattoo flashed red and the stone shattered. The girl gasped, taking a step back.

"You're messing with the wrong Handler, little girl."

Kaname had been watching with a smirk. He laid a hand on Zero's shoulder, as he knew it would escalate quickly, and it probably wouldn't stop until one of them was dead. While Kaname had no problem with Zero killing the girl, he did not want his Handler to be reprimanded, and possibly suspended for the duration of 'Infiltration'.

"That is enough, Kiryu-kun. We do not want to keep Cross-san waiting any longer." Zero looked ready to fight Kaname on it, but decided to let it go and entered the building. "If you ever attack my Handler again, I will make sure they do not find your body. Am I clear?"

"But, Kaname-kun ––"

"I do not care for your excuses. My Handler comes before anyone else, and this includes indulging a young girl's fantasies. If you wish to see age nineteen, I suggest you do not bother me again." Kaname turned his back on the girl, and followed Zero into the building. "I apologize, Kiryu-kun."

Zero shook his head. "Come little children, I'll take thee away into a land of enchantment. Come little children the time's come to play – here in my garden of shadows. Follow sweet children, I'll show thee the way – through all the pain and the sorrows. Weep not poor children, for life is this way – murdering beauty and passions." He looked at Kaname, who was smiling at him. "What?" he demanded.

"That is a unique song, Kiryu-kun. It is rather gravely, as well. It sounds nice when you sing it." Kaname's smile got wider when Zero glared at him. "Shall we continue?"

Zero turned on his heel, and stormed up the stairs. He pushed the door open forcefully, and stood in front of Kaien's desk. He ignored Sandman, who was sitting on the sofa. No doubt he was probably reporting back from whatever mission he had been sent on. If anything, at least Sandman was efficient. He might be an ass, but he got the job done.

Sandman got to his feet. He picked up his umbrella, tipped his hat at Kaname and Zero, and left the office. Zero raised an eyebrow. He thought it was manners to take off a hat when going indoors and yet Sandman – who should know better – is rarely seen without it on. Zero saw no reason for Sandman to keep it on. All it did was hide his hair.

Kaien smiled happily at Kaname and Zero, and it became a grin once Sandman closed the door. "Is there something I can help my favorite team with today?"

"You can start by cutting the crap, old man. There are a few details missing from the mission file, so we've decided to come here. Why the fuck are we waging war on Rose Red? They haven't been a problem for us in the past." Zero crossed his arms over his chest, waiting for the real reason.

Kaien continued with his goofy smile. "Well, I guess I should explain then. Rose Red takes in Himas that don't have Handlers. And you both know what happens to a Hima if they don't find their Handler in a certain amount of time."

Kaname and Zero exchanged glances. If truth were told, Zero never really thought about it. He figured there were no consequences. Kaname was a different story, though. He had felt the niggling darkness that was trying to take over his mind.

"I am aware of what happens, Cross-san. Kiryu-kun I think does not understand what would happen to a Hima." Kaname lowered his eyes.

Zero studied Kaname. What could be so terrible about a Hima not having a Handler? They were more powerful without someone holding them back. So why did Kaname look so pained when he thought about it?

"Zerorin, Kaname-kun was activated as a Hima when he was five. For the last fourteen years of his life he has been alone. Now, imagine having the power that Kaname-kun has. Now imagine having no one he trusts enough to help him control that power." Kaien finally lost his goofy smile. He stared at Zero, waiting for it to click into place.

Zero frowned. He had been trying to understand Kaname, and the reason why he seemed so reserved. Kaname never used more than two abilities when they were on a mission. Was the reason behind that because he didn't have a permanent Handler? Did he have to restrain himself that much?

And then Zero remembered what he had overheard Sandman telling Kaname about Rose Red Agent 8. He was a child murderer. Why the hell would an organization let someone like that in? Of course it would make sense if they were bat shit insane.

Zero's eyes widened a fraction. Just how far along was Kaname before Zero got to him? All the drama surrounding Angel, and what Kaname had overheard with Ichiru had been playing on Zero's mind. What had been going on in Kaname's? He had been trying to make Zero feel better about the whole thing. It wasn't a good attempt, but it was the thought that counted.

"Insanity…"

Kaname raised his eyes. He gazed at Zero, knowing that the younger teen would have no idea what he was going through. Zero still thought of himself as a Hitter, which meant that he had no creepy blackness. He didn't randomly hear the screams of destruction in his head. And most importantly, he didn't have to lean on someone to make sure he didn't do something incredibly stupid.

Zero turned away from Kaname. "You have a lot of faith in him, old man. How long has he been here without a Handler?"

Kaien grinned again. "I wasn't going to force someone onto Kaname-kun."

Anger flashed through Zero's eyes. "You had no problem forcing _me_ onto him!"

"You were different, Zerorin. You're one of two known Himas that have become a Handler. I think that's why you and Kaname-kun are such a good team."

"One of two?" Zero repeated with a frown. He had never heard of a Hima being a Handler before now. "Who is the first?"

Kaien's grin fell from his face, as though he had just heard that Zero had been murdered. With a shake of his head, he said, "It doesn't matter who the first was."

Kaname tried not to roll his eyes. He and Zero were about to go undercover, and the Chairman was still keeping secrets? If Zero thought it would help them on their mission, why didn't Kaien just spit it out?

"Doctor Reed was the first known Hima to be a Handler. She was the Handler for Cross-san, as well. Apparently he used her as an excuse to stop killing, and start up this little retreat," Kaname explained as he got to his feet. "She didn't give me the excuse. She did tell me that I should enjoy my time here, as it may not last forever. How dangerous is this mission we are being sent on?"

Kaien stared at Kaname. "On a scale of one to ten, I would have to say it's an eleven. The two of you don't exactly come across as lovers."

Both Kaname and Zero's heads snapped up. Confusion played through their eyes at the words, as they tried to figure out what the Chairman was talking about. They weren't lovers, and Kaien thought they should act that way? The more they tried to think about it, the more confusing it was.

The two of them seemed scared to ask Kaien what he meant. Instead, Zero decided to change the subject. After all, they were only sharing a dorm room because Zero _knew_ that no one would be stupid enough to destroy Kaname's room. He was loved and adored by all that attended Cross, as the last Kuran.

Kaname stood beside Zero, an eyebrow raised. "Why would that matter? Kiryu-kun and I are not lovers."

A sly smile settled on Kaien's face. "For the duration of this mission, you will be."

Zero's mouth fell open, and he stared above Kaien's head. He didn't see what was there, and he really didn't care about it, either. Just when he thought things couldn't get any worse around that place, the old pervert had to go and do something like that. It made a lot sense, if their mission actually called for lovers.

Zero laughed. They wouldn't be able to pull it off. He doubled over, pounding a fist on the Chairman's desk. Oh he was well aware of how the old man and Kaname were staring at him, as though he was the one that was insane. But Zero really couldn't help it. The more he tried to stop the laughter, the harder it was.

"Holy fuck, old man!" Zero exclaimed, a few minutes later once he had started to calm down. "What the hell is wrong with you? Kuran and I can't pose as lovers! The enemy would see straight through it! I'm _way_ out of his league!"

Kaname glared at Zero. Was he just insulted and by a Hitter of all people? Kaname could not let that snide remark go unmatched. "He is correct, Cross-san. He is out of my league. He is so far beneath me that everyone will believe I took pity on him."

Zero's mirth dried up faster than the dams of Western Australia. He straightened and turned to Kaname. "I am not beneath you! That's the last place I want to be, to start with. And let's face it, if anyone was going to receive pity it would be you!"

Kaname smiled kindly. "No. Unlike you, I do not chase away every possible opportunity for happiness with a glare. Everyone would sooner believe that I took pity on the lost puppy."

Kaien had tried several times to break up the argument. When he finally realized that they both had a great deal of frustration to work out, he just opened a window and climbed out. He wasn't going to hang around, and wait to receive either an electric bolt or a piece of stone to the face.

Zero growled. Kaname seemed to forget that he could stop time. But Zero didn't want to sink that low. No. The pleasure of kicking Kaname's ass the old fashioned way was too great to pass up. He removed Bloody Rose, placed it on the desk and tackled his Hima.

Kaname, in all honesty, was not expecting Zero to turn it into a fist fight. He assumed there were going to be some insults flung around, possibly use of a few abilities until Zero cheated, stopped time and humiliated Kaname somehow. So when he was tackled, he was grateful to know they would not be using their abilities.

Zero punched Kaname twice in the face. "I am not a lost puppy!"

Kaname pushed Zero back. It had been too long since he had been in hand-to-hand combat. Once they were both on their feet, Kaname wiped away the blood from his split lip. Zero was the only person that had made him bleed, and Kaname wasn't entirely sure if he liked it.

Using his speed, Kaname wrapped an arm around Zero's neck. He winced when Zero elbowed him in the ribs, stepped on his foot, and took the cheapest shot known to man – the groin. Ignoring the pain the best he could, Kaname turned Zero around and slammed his face onto the desk.

Zero groaned, blinking. He tried to remove the fuzziness that was clouding the edges of his vision, as he glared over his shoulder at Kaname. He faced Kaname, swaying only slightly. He caught the fist that was heading for his face, as well as the other one. He kneed Kaname in the ribs, hearing at least one of them crack.

Before Zero could smirk, Kaname did the same thing to him. Unfortunately, Kaname cracked more than one. He released one of Kaname's fists, which he then used to take hold of Zero's right arm and flip him over his shoulder.

Zero's scream of pain almost echoed in the room. Without thinking, Kaname pushed Zero onto his back, and undid the jacket, vest and shirt. Discoloration was already appearing where the tendons and muscle had been torn.

"Shit," Kaname muttered. That was not what he had wanted to do. "I'm taking you to see Doctor Reed."

Zero used his left hand to get to his feet. He fell against Kaname, who happily supported him. After a few minutes, Zero could feel the pain subsiding, and went to the door. He opened it, and left the room. He knew it would be stupid to attack Kaname. He wasn't expecting his arm to nearly be ripped from his body, though.

Kaname picked up Bloody Rose, and followed his Handler. As they were leaving the building, Kaien was entering. He stopped in tracks and stared at the pair. Zero glared. He knew it looked a little suspicious for him to have his top half open, while Kaname's uniform was ruffled. But the Chairman knew what had happened. It didn't stop the man from smirking almost knowingly.

"Go to hell, you old pervert," Zero snapped as he stormed past.

Kaname shook his head at Kaien, and followed Zero. The girls instantly noticed that Kaname's lip was split, and that Zero was injured. They might not like the way that Zero treated them, but that never stopped them from secretly fantasizing about him. He was still a good looking young man.

As they passed Sayori and Yuuki, the two girls stared at them. Yuuki's eyes were filled with pain, when she noticed that it was Zero's right arm that was damaged. Sayori just shook her head, saying something about Kaname and Zero needing to sleep together and getting it over and done with.

Kaname stared at Sayori. Zero's face twisted in agony, as he reached into his coat for Bloody Rose. For the first time since knowing Zero, Kaname was grateful that the boy did not have his weapon on him. He laid a tender hand on Zero's left shoulder, and urged him forward a little more. He had no doubts that Zero would beat Sayori into a pulp with his one good hand.

As they walked, Zero glanced at Kaname. "I'm sorry," he said. He stuck his tongue out a little, as though he had tasted something disgusting. "I won't attack you again, if you're going to go for my weak point."

"Kiryu-kun, I did not mean to do that. It was instinct. And to be fair, if I had no done it we would still be fighting."

Zero lowered his eyes. He didn't want to blame Kaname for it. He knew that Kaname had a lot to contend with, especially with the power in him. "Why are Himas so powerful if they can't handle it for long?"

Kaname glanced at Zero. "Why do you think there are some people who are Handlers? Not all of them started out as Hitters. It was just a plus if they were Hitters."

"I don't get it."

"Himas need Handlers to control them, which turns a Hima into a Contrill – a controlled killer. With someone beside us, our body decides to lose all abilities, except one. We generally lose the bloodline ability, as well. There have been two cases where a Hima has kept all of their abilities. But from I can remember, they were powerful enough to control them as long as their Handler was with them." Kaname lowered his eyes, as he thought it over. "And of course, there have been several cases of Contrills regaining their bloodline ability when they lose their Handler."

Zero looked at Kaname. "Like Savior?" he asked. "The man we're after. He was meant to be a Contrill, but he uses his bloodline ability. And no one has ever heard of a Contrill keeping that ability when they have a Handler."

"Exactly. So if you were to become my fulltime Handler, I am highly likely to lose all of my abilities."

Zero bit the inside of his lower lip. "Is that why you only ever use two abilities when we're on a mission?"

"What do you mean?" Kaname inquired as he opened the door to the medical building.

"You only ever use two abilities whenever we go on missions. Sometimes you'll use your ice as well as your body jumping. When we don't need your body jumping, you might use air and fire, or a different combination. But you rarely use more than more," Zero explained, stepping up the nurse station.

Nurse Natsumi looked between Kaname and Zero, her orange eyes wide as she realized what must have happened. "I'll get Doctor Reed," she informed them, pointing to a row of chairs. "Have a seat. She is with a patient at the moment, but it shouldn't be long. Until then, I'll need someone to fill out these forms, while I get you some pain killers."

Kaname took the clipboard and the pen from Natsumi, and took a seat with Zero. As he filled in the form, he nonchalantly said, "I've never had a reason to use more than two abilities. But when you think about the Smoke, I guess it would seem like I'm trying to avoid it."

"What's the Smoke? I never said anything about that. I instigated the fight, Kuran." Zero lent over a little more, his good shoulder touching with Kaname's as he read the form.

"Oh." Kaname fixed the mistake. "The Smoke has been described by other Himas as the insanity that sets in. Some have experienced the whole thing, while others have only experienced a little of it. Someone like Yuuki would not have experienced much of it, because she found her Handler pretty quickly."

Zero's eyes lit up when Natsumi appeared again, with a syringe in her hand. The throbbing on his right side was getting unbearable. He gratefully accepted whatever was in the syringe, most likely morphine and sat back. He didn't know how long he would be waiting for Doctor Reed. And once he was healed, he and Kaname would have to pack for their mission.

"How much of the Smoke have you experienced?"

Kaname stopped writing. He raised his head, and stared straight ahead. He didn't know how to answer that question without sounding insane. There were days where it wasn't there, and there were days where he couldn't see through it. But every time, all he had to do was think of Zero and it would be pushed back.

"I think I have experienced enough of it to know what I'm talking about. A few years ago, I finally understood why Cross-san was so desperate to find me a Handler." Kaname lowered his eyes slightly, as they moved over to Zero. "I nearly became a hunted Hima."

Zero snorted. "I think I would have heard about a Kuran that became hunted. The Kuran line isn't known for their insanity, you know. Something like that would have spread like wildfire." He frowned. A few years ago could really mean anything. But he still hadn't heard of a Kuran going insane.

"It had to be kept quiet," Kaname explained. "There was someone I wanted to keep it from. If she found out, I fooled myself into believing it would devastate her. I soon found out that that was the Smoke talking, and that my sister would not have known anyway." He smiled sadly. "The life of a Kuran, I guess."

Zero closed his eyes, grinning like a dunce. They flew open when Kaname's words had finally finished being processed through his drug induced mind. "You have a sister? There's more than one Kuran? You _aren't_ the last Kuran?"

Kaname finished the form. He tapped the end of the pen against the board, trying to think of a way out of that mess. When he came up with nothing, he decided the easiest way to get Zero off the topic was to match sibling for sibling.

"I'll tell you about her, if you tell me about Ichiru."

Zero stared at Kaname. His pupils were dilated slightly from the pain medicine, and his reactions were slowed a great deal. Eventually he caught onto what Kaname was saying, and nodded. If it was the same deal with Zero and Ichiru, then Zero wouldn't pry. He respected Kaname too much to force the Hima into something he wasn't comfortable with.

"I get it. If you ––"

Kaname turned to the swinging doors of the waiting room. Kaien and Sandman ran in, both carrying a child in their arms. Kaname got to his feet when he realized that one of the children was Angel. He didn't recognize the other, but he had to know what had happened.

"Sir, you can't go in there. Doctor Reed is with a patient," Natsumi said.

"And this kid is missing half of his chest!" Sandman snapped, glaring at the nurse. "What are we supposed to do in the meantime, sit around with our thumbs up our asses?"

"You can't go in there, while she is with a patient. Another doctor can see to them while Doctor Reed is busy. Take them through to Emergency, which is where you should have gone instead of coming here." Natsumi pointed to a door beside the entrance to the room. "Go through there."

Sandman's eyes narrowed dangerously, but he did as he was told. Kaien followed after him, and Kaname trailed behind. He wanted to go all the way, but knew that Zero was in no state of mind to answer any questions that Doctor Reed might ask. How the hell did Angel lose half of his chest?

Kaname returned to Zero. He looked over his shoulder when he heard heels running down the hallway. Doctor Reed came through. Her duel-chromatic eyes searched the room. When she didn't find who she was looking for, she turned to Natsumi.

"Where is Cross-san?" she demanded.

"Doctor Reed, you have another patient waiting for you. Cross-san has gone to Emergency, which is where he's meant to be. You aren't doing emergencies today." Natsumi nodded over to Kaname and Zero. "I already gave the silver haired one a shot of morphine for his arm. It looks as though the tendons and ––"

"Natsumi, shut up." Doctor Reed looked at Kaname and beckoned him over, before she went through the same door that Kaien and Sandman had gone through.

Kaname pulled Zero to his feet, and followed the doctor. It would seem as though Doctor Reed didn't care where she was stationed. Kaname had to wonder how she knew that Kaien had been looking for her. Was the bond between a Hima and a Handler _that_ strong, even after so many years of being separated?

Zero tripped. How much morphine did that nurse give him? Kaname picked Zero up, and stepped into the Emergency ward. It was buzzing with life, as there were Himas returning from missions that needed attention. There were a few in there from training that had gone wrong, which Kaname wasn't sure how they had happened.

Kaname found Kaien and Sandman. Kaien was filling out the forms, and Sandman was staring down a hallway. The white suit he wore was stained with blood. His eyes were wide, fearful and worried. He barely blinked when Kaname sat beside him.

"What happened to Angel?"

"He discovered he can control water. Unfortunately, he was training against a mirror Hima," Sandman replied as though he was in a daze.

Kaien decided to fill in the blanks. "From what I could see, Angel-kun tried to freeze Indigo-kun's chest. When Indigo reflected the attack, he failed to notice that part of his arm was frozen. Angel-kun didn't realize what had happened, and exploded the ice that had gathered. He exploded his own chest."

Kaname's eyes widened. "It's a miracle that he's alive!"

Sandman shook his head. "My sand took the majority of the damage. Half of his chest is missing, but his heart was protected. He went into shock from pain and blood loss, though." He sighed and shook his head. "I should have been paying closer attention."

"You cannot blame yourself for this, Salix-kun," Kaname said. Sandman finally looked at him, and raised an eyebrow when he saw that Kaname was holding Zero. "This was just a creative difference."

"Is that why you are clinging to him, as though he is the one who can lead you to the Holy Grail?"

Kaname's eyes dropped to Zero. The Hitter was staring at the ceiling, most likely seeing something due to the drug in his system. "I cling to him because I need him."

A nurse stepped up to Kaname. "There is a doctor that would like to take a look at Kiryu-kun's arm while you wait for Doctor Reed," she said.

Kaname looked at her warm brown eyes. She wasn't fluttering her eyelashes at him, and was being completely professional. With a nod, Kaname handed Zero over. She smiled, staggering only slightly under Zero's weight, before she gratefully, though tenderly placed him on a gurney.

Kaien got up to hand in the form. While they were alone, Kaname glanced at Sandman. "Have you ever had the Smoke attack you?"

Sandman half smirked. "Of course I have, my dear Kaname. And on more than one occasion, as well. I am a lot older than I appear, remember?"

Kaname looked at his hands. The hands that had hurt Zero, even though the younger teen was tripping on morphine. "I remember. I was just wondering how someone as old as you could get away without having Handler, or going insane and becoming hunted."

Sandman looked down the hallway again. "I was hunted several times. Six times, to be precise. Each time was after my Handler had died. Without someone to control me, I lost all of my sanity." His eyes suddenly dropped to his hands. "Losing a Handler is what I imagine losing a parent you are close to would feel like."

Kaname's eyes softened. "How did you come back all the time?"

"There was a voice. It called to me for weeks before I was coherent enough to understand it." He glanced sidelong at Kaname. "I know you have heard it, also."

Kaname closed his eyes. He knew it would be pointless to deny it. Salix had lived through it several times. But… "Who does the voice belong to?" he inquired, opening his eyes.

Sandman got to his feet when he saw Doctor Reed step into the hallway. "I uncertain on that, my dear Kaname. I personally believe it belongs to our Handler. I may have been brought back from the Brink six times, however I still do not have all the answers."

"Can you answer me another question, Salix-kun?" Kaname looked up just as Salix nodded. "Why did Savior kill my parents?"

Salix looked down at Kaname. "They refused to join Black Rose, and worked against them. When you became active, Savior knew that your parents could use you against him. He did not want to lose. He attacked them while they were protecting you and your sister."

"You know about…?"

"My dear Kaname, there is nothing I do not know about you. Savior believes that you are the only Kuran remaining." Salix tipped his hat at Kaname, and then he went down the hallway.

Kaname watched as Salix spoke with Doctor Reed. It was a little creepy to know that someone had so much information about him. Salix knew as much as Kaien did, and that was something that Kaname prided himself on. He was able to keep almost everything about his past secret. But why did Salix not tell Savior about Yuuki?

"He's been looking out for you for longer than you know, Kaname-kun," Kaien stated, flopping into the chair. "Believe it or not, but I lied when I said I hadn't seen or heard of Sandman in a decade. He was the one that told me that Zero was wandering the streets. He was also the one that told me about Zero's ability."

Kaname stared at Kaien. "How much information does he have on everyone here? More importantly, how the hell did he get it?"

Kaien crossed his legs, and took a deep breath. Kaname got a sinking feeling. "Twenty-one years ago, Salix – Sandman – was known as Cross Agent 13, Codename Judas. His job was to get information. That's how we're able to send you out on missions with as much information as possible. He's been spying on Savior for us since the attack on your family."

"You sent him out to get information? What's the point of us going on information hunting missions, then? You seem to have the perfect combination of a Black Rose Agent that managed to get near the top. And then there are the projection Himas that you have been hiding from the rest of us."

"The projection Himas had died out, Kaname-kun. Savior had found a way of breeding the gene. We only have one projection Hima, and she can't be out of her body for long without serious repercussions. She doesn't have the strength to travel overseas, unlike Salix. Do not doubt it, Kaname-kun. Salix has always been working for us." Kaien stared at Kaname, hoping the Kuran wouldn't decide to leave them.

"That's why he never fought us? And the reason why he helped Zero that time? That's how he knew where Cross was? How could you keep something like this from us, Chairman? We all had a right to know that there was a Cross Agent out there." Kaname glared at Kaien.

Strategically, Kaname understood it and even agreed with it. Personally, he detested not knowing everything that was happening around the grounds of Cross. How was he going to help keep Cross safe for his sister, if he didn't know what was happening half of the time?

"The only person that knew was me, Kaname-kun. Not even Aurora knew, and she was my Handler. Oh, she knew I was hiding something. But I couldn't tell everyone, and run the risk of his identity being compromised." Kaien removed his glasses, and rubbed his eyes. "I know you understand why I did what I did, Kaname-kun. And frankly, if you hate me because I kept it from you, then that is your choice."

Kaname shook his head. "You have done too much for me to hate you over something as simple as this, Cross-san. I think I knew all along, somehow. Since I first met him, there was something strange about him. He barely tried to get Yuuki away from me. And when that failed, he just stood back and allowed me to leave. He would have known that I was a Kuran. So why did he give up so easily? I asked myself that question for eleven years."

Kaname closed his eyes. He was surprised that that was how he really felt. He guessed that he had been working for Cross too long, and that nothing shocked him anymore. As long as Yuuki and Zero were safe, then Kaname could be happy about that. But what if Salix jeopardizes that? He didn't get the codename 'Judas' for nothing. What if he really liked working for Black Rose, and is sending back documents?

No. That couldn't be the case at all. If Salix didn't care about them, why would he try to protect Angel during training? Kaname rubbed the back of his neck. Every time he figured he had something less to worry about, someone would tell him otherwise. And while he knew he didn't have to worry about Salix – it wasn't his problem, anyway – it didn't stop Kaname from thinking the worse, especially when his Handler and sister were involved.

"It was never my intention to keep that from you, Kaname-kun," Kaien went on. "You were refusing every Handler I gave you, and I knew you needed someone to watch over you. Mainly when you were body jumping."

"I understand, Cross-san. I think my main issue is exactly how far we can trust him. If he could so easily mix in with the Black Rose, and become one of their top Agents, what's stopping him from doing that again?"

Kaien studied Kaname's portrait. "He hasn't been ordered to betray us," he answered simply.

Kaname got to his feet when Doctor Reed walked out. He went up to the woman, who was supporting Zero. "How bad was it?"

"I don't want to know what the fight was about, but make sure it doesn't happen again. There are only so many times I can heal him before even my ability no longer works. He will need to rest for a few days, just to sleep off the morphine he was given. After that, his shoulder is likely to be tenser than normal. He'll need to sleep with a heat pad, and you'll need to massage it daily." She handed Zero over. "When he does come down from this high, he might have a headache. I've placed ibuprofen in his pocket. Two tablets every six hours."

Kaname nodded. He could feel the heat pad on Zero's shoulder, and glanced at Kaien before he left the ward. Zero raised his head once they were outside. He had a lazy grin plastered on his face. He looked up at the bright blue sky, closing his eyes slightly.

"What a lovely day!"

Kaname tried not to shudder. Zero being happy was not something he was expecting. In fact, it was down right terrifying. Not that Kaname was fully disappointed with it. After all, all he ever wanted for Zero was for him to a little happier. But not with the help of drugs, or an idiot nurse that enjoyed making her patients high as kites.

"Kaname…"

Kaname's eyes widened. Salix had been right. The voice he always heard whenever he was on the Brink was Zero's. He just assumed it belonged to someone else, as he had never heard Zero say his name before. It was slurred, but it was said.

"Why am I your Handler?"

Kaname smiled. He had no idea why Zero was his Handler. They got along like a house filled with people on fire. And yet there was something in both of them that had connected. It might be because Zero's mother had been a Handler for Kaname's father, but they would never fully know.

"Does it bother you to be my Handler?"

Zero laughed, stumbling slightly to the point that Kaname pulled him closer. "I am protecting the one thing I can't stand. I was turned into the thing I can't stand. Does it really come across as though it bothers me that I'm your Handler?"

"Only a little, Kiryu-kun."

"But that isn't all. I could be a Handler and there wouldn't be a problem. The problem is you accepted me. And I want to know why."

Knowing that Zero likely wouldn't remember what they talked about, Kaname decided to go for it. What's the worst that could happen from telling the truth? Oh there was the scandal that would go around if anyone overheard what he was saying.

Once they were safely in the dorm room and Zero was on his bed, did Kaname finally give the boy his answer. "You call me back from the Brink, Zero. And that's why I need you. I don't want you, I need you to keep me sane. Now sleep off that damn drug. We have a mission to complete."

* * *

End Part I.  
So how was that? Epic foreshadowing, I know!  
'Infiltration Part II - Under Covers' is in the works! Once again, I apologize for the amount of information that in this chapter about Sandman/Salix. But the guy is so damn old that I can't help it! The next chapter will be entirely about Kaname and Zero, and the mission finally kicking into play!  
Just to remind you that we've hit a little problem. Who do you think will top? This will be based solely on the vote of our reviewers. So please tell us who you think will be the 'seme'! Leave a reason as to why, as well if possible. We'll do a count in a week or so, and complete the next chapter!

Now onto our favorite part!

Brownie goes to...**Crackling Rose!** Congrats!

**Alexia:** It was MiamiB that pointed out the questions of why a Hima would want a Handler. And I hope that this chapter cleared up some of your questions!

**Extra Special Thanks To:** LuanRina, cellobabe182, Captured Beast, MiamiB, Aerys Krystie, Silent Curse, Last Night's Piz, sleepdeprivedsoul and Goshikku Hime wa Yami-san!  
Thanks so much for the reviews! We really loved reading them!

**Thanks to:** Everyone is following or has favorited this story! Thanks a bunch!

**Thoughts? Comments? Questions? Leave them in the form of a review, and we'll get back to you as soon as possible!**


	7. Chapter 6 - Rose Red Part II

**~Save Me Tomorrow from Today~**

**Authors:**

Cult Grade Koolaid and Danaeyl Panthernopaeus.

* * *

Rose Red Part II – Under Covers

Zero looked around the hotel room. Knightsbridge Hotel was stunning from the outside, and the inside was just as beautiful. He grinned and threw himself onto the king sized bed, enjoying the softness of it. He rolled around, as though he was a cat and was rubbing his scent over everything.

Zero sat up, and removed the hoodie he wore. It was warmer inside than it was out. Kaien had told the pair of them to buy a new wardrobe, and to leave their uniforms back in Japan. Apparently they would have no need for them in England. Not that Zero was complaining. He and Kaname had spent five hours shopping two days ago. And that was mainly so they could buy clothing they found the other attractive in.

Kaname stepped out of the bathroom. Much like Zero, he was in awe of the room. And much like Zero, Kaname had never been abroad either. Kaien flat out refused to send him overseas without a Handler, in case something really bad happened. Kaname wasn't going to complain anymore. He was in England, with a great view of the city from their window.

Kaname sat on the edge of the bed. He picked up the menu for room service, and glanced at the top right corner above the window. Someone had already been in to set up cameras, and that was something that worried Kaname a little.

Zero rested his chin in Kaname's shoulder. "There are at least three in this room. We will need to be careful," he whispered into Kaname's ear. Trying to make it look as natural as possible, he wrapped his arms around Kaname's shoulders.

The last week alone had been them trying to get 'closer'. Yuuki, Salix and Angel had watched them. Salix and Yuuki had tried giving them tips on how they could look more like a couple, while Angel laughed his little heart out about how awkward the two of them looked. If it wasn't for the fact that that was the only time Angel had shown emotion, Kaname and Zero would have killed the boy.

There was something worse than the touching, though. And it was something that had all three of their spectators in fits of laughter. They attempted to kiss for the first time. Zero had never kissed anyone before, and he assumed that Kaname was a playboy. That was purely him being judgmental. It didn't help that Yuuki had cheered, taken pictures and gushed over the two of them kissing.

As soon as their lips met, they both pulled back almost immediately. In all honesty, Zero never thought it would be nice to kiss another boy. But Kaname wasn't just _any_ male. He was a Kuran, and they were known for their prowess in everything. The worst part for Zero, however, was that he actually enjoyed it and wanted to do it more often.

And then there was the part that Zero _really_ didn't want to think about. The sex.

It was an undercover mission that was meant to take seven months to complete. He and Kaname were meant to be lovers. Not having sex in that time would seem a little suspicious. They were young, volatile and good looking. What person in their right mind would believe they weren't having sex? But that just raised the question of who would top.

When taking a vote with Angel, Kaien, Salix and Yuuki the answer had been unanimous. Kaname was to top. Zero never thought they would think of him as the bitch, as Salix had ever so kindly put it. He, of course, apologized for it sounding condescending. They all gave reasons as to why they thought Kaname should be the top. It was Angel's reasoning that had stung the most.

According to a _twelve_ year old, Zero was hormonally unbalanced, disorganized and wouldn't know what he was doing. The damn kid knew more about sex than what Zero did. And that was a little creepy. What exactly had Salix been teaching him?

Kaien had told them they could do it for real, or just pretend they were doing it. If they were going to pretend, they had to make it believable. It was around that point that both Kaname and Zero blushed. They had no idea how to make fake sex believable. Naturally, their blushes were noticed and Yuuki immediately began cooing over them. As far as she was concerned, there was nothing more romantic than two virgins losing their virginity to each other.

Zero had just ducked his head, trying to hide his darkening blush. Did Yuuki seriously think that mission was about romance? He had to find out what drugs she was taking, or maybe ask her to share them. He saw nothing romantic about 'Infiltration'. It was a slightly less-than-standard mission.

Kaien and Salix had told Angel and Yuuki to leave the room, while they attempted to explain how the sex worked. Kaien had the brilliant idea of searching gay porn, and even he was shocked by how unrealistic it looked. Salix is apparently a four hundred year old virgin, but he said something about reading fanfiction and yaoi manga. Kaname and Zero weren't going to ask.

But that was their research was. They had read manga and fanfiction. All Zero really learned was that he was no where near as flexible as he should be. Kaname had questioned the lack of protection used, but had answered his own question. Apparently the fantasy of fanfiction and manga is that there are no diseases around. Men are allowed to screw anything with a penis without any drawbacks. So he made sure he had packed condoms.

While Kaname and Zero had been trying to figure how to make fake sex look real, they were informed that Rose Red was tracking everyone that came out of Japan. They also learned that there was yet another Rose branch, but this one was actually trying to help the world.

They didn't know about the helping the world part, but they had guessed they were from a Rose branch. The woman had a white rose in her red hair, which was piled elegantly atop her head; and he male friend had a white rose in the breast pocket of his suit. They had smiled kindly at Kaname and Zero, and they were instantly suspicious. Why were they there?

It was a question that couldn't be answered, as Kaname and Zero were packed. They were just swinging by Kaien's office to get the plane tickets, and the credit cards. The room was booked for the next six months, and all Kaname and Zero had to do was focus on acting as though they loved each other.

Kaname put the room service menu back, and stood up. "Is there anything you want to do today?"

With the initial excitement of being in England wearing off, Zero nodded. "Sleep. I feel like shit, and I'm sure I don't look much better."

Kaname smiled over his shoulder. "You look…gorgeous as always?" He had no idea what he was meant to say. It was his first time in a relationship. But that also meant that he could say whatever he wanted, and Zero couldn't do a damn thing about it.

"I've always depended on the kindness of strangers," Zero said with a roll of his eyes, as though he was trying to tell Kaname to relax.

Kaname went to the door when there was a knock. He stared at the person on the other side, who was holding a bucket with ice and a bottle of champagne in it. "Can we help you?"

"No, sir. I am just delivering this complimentary bottle of champagne." The man smiled happily, his eyes closing in a manner that reminded Kaname of Salix. He held out the bucket. "Where would you like it, sir?" he asked, stepping into the room.

"On the bar, I guess." Kaname closed the door, and stood beside Zero. There was something strange about that man.

"Very good, sir." He placed the bucket on the bar, and turned back to the guests. "Is there anything either of you require?"

Kaname glanced down at Zero, smirking. "I need to talk to you outside," he said to the man. Zero nodded, and Kaname stepped out of the room. He looked around to make sure they were alone. "Who are you?"

The hat the man wore was removed, and his long pale brown hair spilled down his back. "Did you really think Cross-san would send you out with no back up? The cameras in the room have been disabled, and your names have been removed from the computers. As far as Rose Red knows, you never showed up. They're likely to be around to collect their equipment. I suggest stashing your bags in the bathroom, and making the room look as unused as possible." Salix smiled. "If you need anything else, just buzz for it."

Kaname stared with wide eyes as Salix gathered up his hair, and tucked it under the hat. The hat was so small that he couldn't understand how it hid so much mass, without looking out of place.

"Have a wonderful day, sir."

Kaname raised an eyebrow, as Salix wandered off. He was surprised he didn't notice the grace that Salix actually had until then. That might be because Kaname had never seen the man do anything, other than give a halfhearted attempted at something and then give up. With a shrug, Kaname went back into the room.

"That was Salix, wasn't it?" Zero asked, as he sat cross-legged in the center of the bed.

"How did you know?"

"The way he walked in here, as though he owned the place. So he's…what, a bellhop or something like that? I guess Yuuki and Sayori are going to be maids. I also know that the cameras are down." Relief seemed to settle in Zero's eyes. "At least we don't have to put on a show for those perverts."

"We are meant to be contacted by them, however. I guess that means we should go out, and explore the town tomorrow." Kaname undid his boots, and toed them off. "I will take the sofa tonight."

Zero glanced at the cameras. "Won't they be around to collect them?"

"I doubt they will come in tonight. They will most likely wait a few days, just to make sure there is not a glitch in the system." Kaname went to the bathroom door. "I'm going to take a shower. You might want to eat something before you go to bed. I noticed that you didn't eat anything on the plane. I don't want to you pass out tomorrow."

Zero stared at Kaname's lips, as they pulled upward. He quickly turned his head away when he felt a blush. "I will see if they have anything good. Did you want me to order you anything?"

"The salmon fillet, with crushed new potatoes and watercress, please. Check the breakfast menu, and order for me."

Zero looked at the bathroom door when it clicked shut. He picked up the menu, and flipped to the breakfast segment. He was going to order what Kaname wanted, as it sounded delicious. But why did Kaname trust him to make the breakfast order?

And just like that, Zero swore he saw Angel grinning at him, and saying: _that's why you'll never be the top!_ He hated his mind at times. He guessed that when he actually thought about, he agreed with Angel. He was a loose canon, and Kaname was calmer and more collected. Even if he was going slightly insane. Still, Kaname wasn't hearing a little boy's voice in head, reminding him of why he wouldn't top.

Zero went back to staring at the breakfast menu. He had no idea what Kaname ate in the mornings. Frankly, Zero preferred to skip breakfast and lunch, especially recently. He had to talk to Kaname about it. At least there was one breakfast combo that looked appealing.

The bathroom door opened, and Kaname stepped out in a pair of black jeans, and a white shirt that wasn't buttoned up. He had the towel around his shoulders and he stared at Zero, who quickly averted his gaze once his cheeks started to heat up. He cursed his hormones for being unbalanced.

"I was thinking of the energy breakfast. How does that sound?" Zero muttered, holding out the menu.

"It sounds fine," Kaname said. He sat on the edge of the bed, and finished drying his hair. "We do have a big day ahead of us tomorrow."

"Yeah…" Zero went over to the phone, and pressed the button for room service. "Hi, could I get two serves of the salmon with crushed potatoes and watercress? Could I also order breakfast to be delivered at seven, tomorrow morning? Yes, two of the energy breakfasts. Thank you."

Kaname only half listened. He got to his feet and went over to the bucket on the bar. He glanced over his shoulder once Zero had finished with room service. He could tell something was playing on his mind.

"Hey, Kuran? If we've become invisible to Rose Red, how are they going to know that they can approach us?"

"Cross-san leaked enough information to let them know that his 'pet' Kuran is looking elsewhere for employment. We are not in the hotel's computer, but they can just mistake that as a glitch. The deactivated cameras… To be honest, I would like to come back here after a long day, and just relax instead of having to continue with a show."

Zero flopped out on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. Knowing that the so-called last Kuran was on the loose would drag all the organizations out of hiding. If there was a war brewing, everyone would want the strongest players on their team. Would Black Rose see through it? There was no doubt about that.

Zero suddenly sat up. Savior had known that he was a time Hima. The old man had said that the rose tattoo was to keep him as deactivated as possible. If Savior had the power to copy _any_ ability he came into contact with, had he copied a body jumper? It would explain why Resurrection went down so easily. He was likely already dead, but Savior was wearing his meat suit.

Idly stroking the tattoo, Zero wondered if Savior had copied his ability that day. Or if he had indeed had a run in with Savior. The one possessing the target didn't say what his name was. He just knew that Zero was a time Hima. And no one seemed as surprised as they should have been to know that there was a time Hima running around.

Zero's eyes narrowed. They wouldn't be surprised if they knew about Ichiru. The only one that had mistaken him for his younger twin was Trapper, and that was likely because he didn't know any better. Did Ichiru also possess the ability of the Kiryu line? It would not be a shock if he did. At the moment, Zero would be more bewildered if someone said that his twin was dead.

"Are you okay, Kiryu-kun? You have been glaring your reflection for a while now."

"Last year, when I first discovered I had the ability to stop time, the target had been taken over by a body jumper. He said I bear the mark of a time Hima. If they were extinct, how would there be a mark and how would anyone remember it? Then there's also the fact that no one seems surprised about my ability to stop time." Zero groaned and closed his eyes. Not wanting to sound like Yuuki, but all that thinking was starting to tire him out.

"The body jumper was probably toying with you, Kiryu-kun."

"Yeah," Zero sighed. He ran a hand through his hair. He frowned. Salix. That bastard was hiding something. His eyes widened when his stomach growled loudly. With a shake of his head, Zero looked up at Kaname. "Could you massage my shoulder?"

"Of course, Kiryu-kun."

Zero pulled off the black tank top. He gritted his teeth when Kaname's cool hands touched his skin. He never thought he would be shirtless, on a bed with Kaname behind him. But that's what was being played out in the mirror across from him. There was a fluttering in his stomach, and Zero turned his head to the right. He watched Kaname from the corner of his eye. What the hell was going on with his body?

Kaname had his eyes fixated on the shoulder he was massaging. Zero, somehow managed to blame his body's reactions to Kaname on Kaien. Not even Zero was certain on how he managed that one, but it was the only thing that made sense. Zero had spent the better part of the last ten months telling himself that the most Kaname could ever be to him was a friend.

And in the last week, everything Zero once believed was being destroyed before his mind's eye. His eyes slid back over to the mirror. Once Zero had come down from his high, he had questioned Kaien on why anyone would believe that he and Kaname were lovers. Kaien had ever so happily explained that it was extremely common for Handlers and Himas to be lovers.

"_Were you and the witch doctor lovers, then?"_ Zero had demanded, with a smirk.

"_Once upon a time. As I said, it's highly likely for someone that you trust to win over your affections. Most of the time, with our line of work, we generally hold onto the one stable thing in our lives."_ For the first time in his life, Zero actually believed what the old man was saying.

Kaname hadn't said anything. He just gazed at the floor, his eyes filled with sorrow. It was as he didn't believe what Kaien was saying. He did have the nickname 'Cursed Hima', which had probably destroyed any idea that Kaname had of being happy with someone. It didn't help that Zero still had not fully accepted him.

Zero came back to the present. Kaname had stopped the massage, and had wrapped his arms around Zero's shoulders. Zero stared at their reflection. He never realized just how good they looked together, either. That would most likely explain the way that Yuuki kept squealing over them, whenever they were together. There was something not quite right with that girl.

Kaname removed his arms when there was a knock. He got off the bed, opened the door and allowed the waiter to bring in the cart, which held two plates covered with gleaming platinum domes. Silver eyes flickered between Kaname and Zero, and the man fought to keep a smirk from his face as he lifted the silver domes.

"We do hope that you enjoy your meal. Please leave the cart outside when you are done. Have a pleasant day, sirs." He bowed his head politely at the two, and left the room.

Zero raised an eyebrow when he thought he heard the waiter snickering. With the domes removed, his stomach growled again and he was reminded of how hungry he actually was. He went over to the cart, and raised an eyebrow at the small portion that was on the plate. How was that meant to fill anyone? Maybe if a model stopped by it would be enough for them.

Zero sighed, and picked up a plate as well as utensils. It would have to do until breakfast. At least he knew what not to order next time. Kaname didn't seem like a big eater. So the tiny amount would probably be enough for the Hima. Zero, however, was able to eat the entire meal in two mouthfuls.

Zero went back to the bed, flopping onto it. He could hear Kaname's utensils on the plate, and decided to fall asleep to that sound. If he was lucky, Rose Red would break in during the night and give him something to look forward to.

When he heard the cart being pushed out of the room, Zero sat up. A brilliant idea had just come to him. Unfortunately, his body and brain had picked that exact moment to go dead. He collapsed back to the bed, asleep. He failed to notice that Kaname kneeling beside the bed, and kissed his cheek wishing him sweet dreams.

* * *

Kaname woke up when he heard Zero gasp. He looked up from his position beside the bed. When he saw Zero, he shook his head. Zero had gone to sleep without his heat pad, and the cooler weather of England was likely not helping the muscles and tendons of his shoulder. Kaname couldn't believe he had forgotten that.

Kaname went into the bathroom, and hunted through his suitcase. He found Zero's heat pad, and went back into the room. Zero was sitting up, trying desperately to massage out the pain. He quickly turned on the pad, and wrapped it around Zero's shoulder, still cursing and kicking himself mentally.

"I am sorry, Kiryu-kun," Kaname whispered.

Zero glared up at Kaname. "…the fuck for?"

Kaname pulled Zero down the bed a little, and sat behind his Handler. He massaged Zero's shoulder through the heat pad. He knew that Zero wouldn't understand why he felt responsible for his shoulder. If it had not have been so reckless during their first mission together, Zero would not have endured as much damage. If he had not flipped the younger teen in the Chairman's office the previous week, it would not be worse.

Kaname lowered his eyes. "I should have put the pad on yesterday."

Zero pulled himself free of Kaname's hands, turned around and pinned the Hima to the bed head with the forearm of his left arm. "You're not responsible for me!"

"How can…? You are my Handler. Does that mean anything to you?"

"It means _I'm_ responsible for _you_. It isn't the other way around, Kuran. I can take care of myself." Zero pushed away from Kaname, and rolled over to the other side of the bed.

Kaname continued to stare at the wall. Did Zero mean to insinuate that Kaname didn't know how to care for himself? He had been doing it for the last fourteen years of his life! That and keeping his sister safe. For the first time since he was five, Kaname actually felt hurt. Zero's words had stung.

He didn't say anything, though. He wasn't going to make the situation worse than it already was. Zero was obviously angry with himself that he had forgotten the pad yesterday, and was taking it out on anything that would make eye contact with him. That was fine. Kaname had grown accustomed to that. He could deal with anything that Zero dished out.

"We're going to the Tower of London," Zero stated, almost as though nothing had happened. "I also don't want to hide our bags. In fact, I want to be waiting for the Red Rose Agents that come by to take back their cameras."

Kaname blinked. His eyes drifted to Zero's pale back. Even with the heat pad on it, it was sexy. Zero had a nice back. And his jeans were tight as well, giving Kaname a lovely view of Zero's ass. When did he start viewing Zero sexually?

"The Tower sounds fine, Kiryu-kun. And why do you want to be waiting for Red Rose?"

"What better way to infiltrate their headquarters than to act as if we had disabled the cameras? They might think we're actually serious about it." Zero rolled onto his back, and turned his head towards Kaname. "I'm sorry for my outburst. I was angry with myself for being so stupid, and forgetting to put the pad on yesterday."

Kaname smiled. "You do not need to apologize, Kiryu-kun. I hope you understand that I feel responsible for your shoulder."

Zero raised an eyebrow and smirked. "You should. It was completely your fault that my shoulder got fucked up."

"And I have apologized."

"Oh, I'm aware. But you're just like Salix – the guilt always overrides your logic. I've been using Sandman to do my laundry for the last month, because he feels guilty that he didn't save Ichiru when he had the chance."

Kaname's eyes widened. Was Zero being serious? His Handler had guilt-tripped Salix into doing his laundry, because of something that was completely out of his hands? That was impressive. Salix would have known there wasn't anything he could do to save Ichiru, but Zero still got the better of him. Salix must not be as worldly as he claimed.

"Is doing your own laundry that much of a hassle?"

"Nope! I just felt like getting someone else to do it. I think he washes them by hand or something, because they're so much softer than when I do it."

Kaname continued to gaze at Zero with disbelief. "Why would you get him to do something like that?"

Zero's smirk broadened. "Salix isn't the only one that likes to toy with people when he gets bored," he answered simply, as though it was completely natural for someone to take advantage of another.

Kaname closed his eyes, laying back on the bed. It was more comfortable than the floor. Just as he was ready to sleep again, there was a knock at the door and the announcing that it was room service with their breakfast. Kaname had forgotten about that. He was about to get up when he felt the bed shift slightly.

Zero opened the door. He glared when he realized the one bringing up their breakfast was Salix. "I'm sure you know the drill," he muttered and stepped to the side.

Salix wheeled in the cart. "Is there anything else you require, sirs?" His pale eyes slid over to Kaname for a second. "Do you wish for a maid to turn down the bed?"

"We're fine, thanks." Zero picked at strawberries in a bowl.

"Very well, sirs. If there is anything else you require, do not hesitate to ring us. Have a wonderful day, sirs." Salix bowed his head politely, and left the room. "The sexual tension between those two could kill a small horse," he murmured to himself.

Zero glared at the door. Why did _everyone_ think there was sexual tension betwixt him and Kaname? Even Sayori thought they needed to sleep together. Of course, Sayori was Yuuki's Handler and it was possible that Yuuki had corrupted the girl. God, Zero hoped not. Dealing with Yuuki's obsession for gay men was enough. And if any of the girls at Cross believed he had slept with Kaname, Zero knew he would need to sleep with one eye open.

Kaname stood beside Zero, looking over the selection for breakfast. "How is your shoulder?"

"It will be fine. At the moment, I'm fucking starving."

After they finished breakfast – though Kaname was unsure on if Zero had actually tasted any of it – Zero removed the heat pad, and Kaname massaged the shoulder a little. Once he was finished, Zero went for a shower and Kaname placed the cart outside the door. When Zero was finished, he would shower and then they could plan their next move.

Zero wanted to see the Tower of London, and Kaname was hoping to take a stroll along the river Thames. He was also hoping to swing by Whitechapel, and enjoy a tour of Jack the Ripper's murders. He wasn't so sure if Zero would enjoy that. But seeing as they had to act like normal lovers in public, he doubted that Zero would complain too much…he hoped.

Kaname rubbed the back of his neck, and went over to the floor length windows that lead to the terrace. He stepped out, shivering. If Zero wanted to wait for the Red Rose Agents that would be coming by to pick up the cameras, it would probably be a good idea to have some kind of communication going with Yuuki or Salix. It would most likely have to be Salix. His perception was a lot better than Yuuki's. Plus Kaname wanted to know how good Salix was when he was on a mission.

Kaname looked down on the street. Even at that hour of the morning the streets were alive with people. Everyone was rushing to get to their jobs, or get to school. No one was looking up, but Kaname could feel two sets of eyes on him. He was being watched. With a casual look around, Kaname couldn't pinpoint where the eyes were. He assumed it was in an adjacent building, or quite possibly a projection.

Going back inside, Kaname closed and locked the window. It wouldn't stop a projection Hima, but if the one Cross had was anything to go by, Kaname could safely assume that projections weren't as strong as they should be. That could be a good thing. He closed the curtains, just as Zero stepped out of the bathroom.

"That shower is amazing. I want one."

Kaname looked over his shoulder and smiled. He never thought Zero would be the type of person that would enjoy a shower so much. The one back home in his dorm might not be as big as the one here, but it was by no means horrible in comparison. Kaname was going to guess that Zero enjoyed the extra space.

"You could talk to Cross-san about it, if you would like. I can see no reason why he would not renovate my bathroom for a bigger shower." Kaname walked past Zero, and patted him on his left shoulder. "Imagine the jealousy that would be going around if that happened, Kiryu-kun."

"Not to mention the speculation of why we'd be needing a bigger shower."

Kaname blinked when Zero winked. What the hell was going on? Was Zero flirting with him? Kaname didn't know if he should be thrilled or worried. Zero had shown no affection going into the mission, and had down refused to kiss Kaname again after their first failed attempt. And then there was the fact that Zero was a wooden actor, and couldn't make flirting seem natural for him. He always looked as though he had a gun to his head. At one point, Zero did hold Bloody Rose to his own head and threaten to kill himself if they couldn't take a break.

Kaname lowered his eyes with a smile. "You are strange, Kiryu-kun. One moment you cannot stand flirting with me, and the next you are the one instigating it."

Zero shrugged and went over to the sofa. "What happens at Cross stays at Cross. Angel, Salix and Yuuki were trying to help me get into character. I think it worked, don't you?" He didn't wait for an answer and turned on the flat screen LCD television. He flipped through the channels, until he found one that was dedicated solely to cartoons.

Shaking his head, Kaname went into the bathroom. He pulled out the clothing he wanted to wear for the day, and turned on the shower. Almost instantly the room was filled with steam. He showered quickly, and stepped out. They would be needing more towels. He dried and dressed, leaving the bathroom.

Zero was laughing at something on the idiot box. He looked over at Kaname, his lilac eyes sparkling. Kaname had never seem them shine that way, and had to wonder what it was about the show he was watching that made Zero feel so alive.

Kaname stood behind the sofa. He watched as a gray and white cat was hit over the head with a bat by a mouse. How could Zero find amusement in something like that? Kaname moved around the sofa, and Zero pulled his feet back so Kaname could sit down. Once the Hima was seated, Zero flung his legs out again.

Kaname looked down at the legs that were on his lap, before he raised his eyes to the television. He watched the rest of the show, still trying to find why Zero found it humorous. It was about a mouse that lived in a house with a cat, and the cat didn't want the mouse around. That was natural instinct right there. Why the hell that cat didn't just catch and eat the mouse was a mystery to Kaname.

"Kiryu-kun…what the hell are you watching?"

"'Tom and Jerry'. It's a cartoon from my childhood, when we spent three years in North America." And suddenly, it was as though Zero was back in that time. His eyes sparkled with a true joy Kaname could not remember seeing, and he smiled. "For Halloween that year, Ichiru and I went trick-or-treating as them. Our mother spent a week working on our costumes, and it really paid off. We looked awesome."

As Zero spoke of how well the night went, Kaname slowly lost his own smile. He never had that with Yuuki, nor will he ever. Zero might not want to think about Ichiru, and about what might have become of him, but at least he had a few fond memories of his brother. What did Kaname have? He was too young to remember Yuuki's first day at home, and the only memory he did have of her was when she was crying over their mother's dead body.

"…wanted to try the anvil thing, but mom told us not to." Zero looked at Kaname. He didn't have to read the Hima's aura to know he was thinking of something painful. The tears lining Kaname's lower lashes were proof enough. "Kuran, are you okay?"

Kaname blinked. The show came to an end, and he realized he had not heard much more of what Zero had to say. "I am fine, Kiryu-kun. When did you want to head out for the day?"

Zero frowned as Kaname stood up, making sure to hide his face. "Like hell everything is fine, Kuran. What happened?"

"It does not matter."

Zero leapt over the sofa, took hold of Kaname's shoulder and turned him around. "Don't you dare go emo on me! Now tell me what's wrong."

Kaname saw anger in Zero's eyes, and he couldn't understand that. How could Zero be so angry about everything? "You at least have some happy memories of your family, Kiryu-kun. I am not so lucky."

Zero released Kaname's shoulder, and lowered his eyes as he thought. Kaien had said that Kaname was activated when he was five. He had a sister, which apparently didn't seem to know about him. Zero couldn't wrap his head around it. And it hit him hard.

"Your family was killed when you became active, right?"

"Yes. At the party celebrating my awakening. One Contrill was able to get in and obliterate my parents. If my sister has any memories of her life with us, I have no doubt that that will be the only one." Kaname sighed, and sat on the day bed at the foot of the bed. "She became active four years after that."

Zero's eyes widened. "A body jumper that can use electricity for free… Yuuki is your sister."

"Yes." Kaname looked up. "How did you know that? The only person that knows is Cross-san and Salix-kun."

"The old man sent me and Yuuki on missions together, hoping she could keep me under control. It didn't work all that well, as I'm sure you could guess. I can't believe I didn't figure it out before now." Zero shook his head. He had always thought it was strange that Yuuki could use electricity for free. How thick could he be? "Why haven't you told her?"

Kaname stared at Zero. For the first time in his life, he actually experienced and reacted to anger. "How can I?" he exploded, jumping to his feet. "What am I going to do, Zero? Just drop it in a casual greeting? 'Good morning, Yuuki-chan. How are you today? Did you know I'm your brother? I hope it does not rain today'? Do you have any idea what might happen?"

"Do _you_?" Zero shot back, standing his ground. "You can't think for her, Kuran! You don't know how she's going to react. You don't know if she'll hate you, love you more or just shut down because her brother hid that fact from her for fourteen years!"

"I knew you wouldn't understand."

"And what wouldn't I understand, Kaname? Yuuki believes she is alone in this world, and that all of her family is dead." Zero scoffed. "I think I understand more than you know! Don't forget that until recently, I thought I was the sole survivor of my family. Do… You…" He took a deep, shaky breath. "I'm not going to tell you what you should do. I will support any decision you make, as your temporary Handler."

Kaname shook his head. Is that what it felt like to vent? He felt as though some of the stress had been lifted from his shoulders. It didn't seem like a bad idea to do it more often, providing Zero was willing to listen. Even if Zero was his temporary Handler, at least he knew he had something stable in his life, even if it was for a short amount of time.

"Well," he said as he sat down again. "Now you know my big secret. I hope you will keep it…" Kaname trailed off. He forgot for a moment who he was talking to. The only people Zero conversed with were him and Kaien, and possibly Doctor Reed.

Zero sat beside Kaname. "I'm not going to blab it out to the whole world, Kuran. I might be a bastard, but I'm not a fucking bastard."

Kaname glanced at Zero's hand when he rested on his thigh. Hesitantly, he took hold of the appendage that was slightly smaller than his own. He looked up at Zero. He wasn't smiling, but his eyes were softer, and Kaname could feel himself moving in closer. All he wanted was a small kiss.

Just as their lips were about to touch, there was a knock from the door. "Maid service," Sayori's voice called through.

Zero sighed and rolled his eyes. _You cock-blocking bitch_, he though as he went over to the door, and opened it.

* * *

Thirteen minutes later, Kaname and Zero were walking around the crowded streets of central London. They acted more like good friends than lovers, but that was something the two of them could deal with. Adding romantic feelings into the mix would not have been good for either of them, at that moment in time.

Whenever they felt they were being followed, they quickly held hands and Kaname adopted the role as the dominant of their relationship. Oh he knew that if they had to perform for the cameras that Zero would put up one hell of a fight, and Kaname found himself liking that idea. He wondered what it would have been like to have sex with Zero.

That train of thought was quickly put on hold when Kaname discovered they were on their way towards the Tower of London. The street performers were amazing, and Kaname made sure he took plenty of pictures. Angel had asked for them to do that, as he was too young to be sent on a mission out of the country, under Kaien's rule anyway. According to the child, when he was with Shizuka, they never went to England.

"Isn't it amazing?" Zero asked, as he watched Kaname snap pictures of the performers. "That you are doing this for a child that could quite easily kill us all?"

Kaname looked at the picture he just took. "No," he said, looking up at the clear blue sky. "What's amazing is that he didn't fully trust Shizuka. You can see it in his eyes, whenever he talks about her. He might hold her in high esteem, but I believe that is because no one has ever shown him a shred of kindness."

"What do you think she planned to use him for?" Zero inquired, as they began walking towards the Tower.

"In all honesty, I have no idea. His ability to teleport is his bloodline ability, so catching him would be almost impossible. Add in his ability to remove memories from a crowd. Not even Ingrid has that ability. She can only do one at a time. If Shizuka wanted to rule the world, all she would have to do is point Angel in the direction and unleash him." Kaname leaned over to Zero, and nuzzled his ear gently. He could feel the eyes on them again. "We should be thankful we got to him before she could do that."

Zero looked over Kaname's shoulder, as though he was checking out his Hima's butt. In actual fact, he was scanning the people behind them. He thought he saw two people dressed in red suits, but when he blinked they were gone. If it wasn't for the fact that they had to infiltrate that organization, Zero would think himself crazy.

"Two of them," he whispered into Kaname's ear. "Both female."

Kaname forced himself not to groan. Dealing with psychotic males was bad enough. But psychotic females, who will have hormones mixed in? Kaname doubted he or Zero would be walking away from that fight without a few scratches. He looked at Zero's right shoulder. How much more damage could that part of Zero's body take? And without Doctor Reed around to heal it immediately, how long would they be stuck in an alien country for?

"They might be insane, Kuran but I think we can take them. All we need to do is rough them up a little, so they'll report back to their leader." Zero's eyes lit up. He had forgotten how stunning the Tower of London looked. "We're taking the tour."

"Of course."

Kaname was not going to complain. He was looking forward to stepping through time with Zero. He had heard a great many things about how wonderfully constructed the Tower was, and the way all the actors played their parts. He was particularly interested in seeing the cell that the Red Barron was kept in.

Kaname hung back, while Zero got their tickets. He wanted to know if the Rose Red Agents would follow them. What was he thinking? Of course they would. They would likely wait for him and Zero to step off to the side, and then corner them. Kaname was _not_ going to get into a fight inside a historic monument. He wasn't going to run the risk of destroying something.

"The next crowd is gathering now. The tour will be departing in seven minutes," Zero said, taking Kaname's wrist and dragging him inside.

Kaname looked around. He could already feel the energy of everyone gathering. The excitement was amazing. And for one moment, Kaname felt normal. He wasn't a Hima on a mission. He was a regular tourist that was enjoying a day on the city, with a friend and almost lover.

The same feeling was affecting Zero, too. It was hard not to notice the way he was smiling. For a brief second Zero seemed to forget that he was angry with the world; forgot that he was disgusted with everything they had to deal with everyday.

Blinking, Kaname looked at the hand that had taken his. He looked down at the child of about six that was grinning up at him, her green eyes sparkling in the sunlight. Her black curls were in twin ponytails at the top of her head. She had a red bow on each of the hair ties. She wore a black dress with a red ribbon around the waist, which made a giant bow at the back.

Kaname got on a knee, smiling kindly at her. "Are you lost, little girl?"

The girl's eyes flashed red. "You're going to die, Kuran," she said sweetly, like a child asking for a cookie.

Kaname stood when the tower, and all of the people shattered like a mirror breaking. He was standing in a blue-gray wasteland. The ground was cracked beneath his feet, which allowed a yellow mist to escape. The gray sky hung low over them. Desolate, was all that Kaname could think. There was not a living thing as far as the eye could see.

With a stab of fear, Kaname looked around for Zero. The girl giggled and danced backwards. "Isn't it lovely here, Kuran? This will be your final resting place."

Kaname's eyes widened when bones gathered on the ground. How many people had that little girl killed? If it was indeed a little girl, and not a body jumper. As though she was sensing his thoughts, she laughed again, which was cut short. It was as though someone had ripped her voice out.

"You need to be more careful, Kaname," the girl said, stopping her dance. "You should not be trusting anyone. You are on vacation, after all."

Kaname raised an eyebrow. It was obvious the girl had been taken over. It was who was currently in her that worried Kaname. Was it Savior? And if so, how did he know that Kaname was in trouble? That was not a comforting thought.

"Savior?"

"Bingo!"

Kaname stared at the girl. What the hell was Savior doing? Couldn't Kaname go on a single mission without running into that maniac? "Why did you jump into her body?"

"Oh Kaname, Kaname, Kaname." Savior looked around the wasteland. "I could let you find your own way out of here, but I know you won't be able to do it. And your Handler would be go insane trying to find you. I thought I would give you a hand."

"Why would you do that?"

"Because I'm the one that's going to kill you," Savior answered immediately. "I refuse to some toffee nosed twat from Rose Red beat me to the punch. And while you're on vacation as well." Savior shook his head, the curls bouncing around happily. "If I want to plan this correctly, you and your beautiful Handler will need to get closer, in order to make the death so much more delicious."

"How the hell did you know where we were?"

Savior laughed. Despite it coming from a little girl's voice, it sounded rather menacing. "I know where every person of interest is, Kaname. I also knew that when you were going to take a vacation to England that Rose Red would not be able to help themselves. They would want you to join their ranks. The last Kuran as Rose Red Agent 23."

Kaname stared at Savior. What the hell was he talking about? Kaname would never leave Cross, and especially not for a bunch of psychotic, maniacal, insane, homicidal, depressed lunatics. He had standards. He closed his eyes, rolling them in secret. He had forgotten that Kaien had leaked the information that he had left Cross, and was currently seeking employment elsewhere.

"Only number twenty-three?"

Savior smiled, kicking at the bones around his feet. "Of course. You killed Agent 8 and Agent 17. But don't worry; they've already been replaced. Rose Red is a small organization. It isn't nearly as large as say Black Rose or even Purple Rose."

Kaname raised an eyebrow. He had no idea who Purple Rose was. He had never heard of it. "How many organizations are there?"

"Six, soon to be five. Once you and your beautiful Handler take out Rose Red, which will leave Black Rose, Pink Rose, Purple Rose, White Rose and Cross. But with the fall of one leading organization, it will send all the others into a spiral to regain Europe. The war is coming, Kaname. And you will be the one to kick start it."

"Wha ––?"

Kaname gasped as the wasteland shattered. He was standing beside Zero, who was staring at him with concern. How long had he been gone? It felt like twenty minutes, but it seemed that the tour had not even begun yet. So it could not have been longer than seven. Not unless the girl's ability made it so the present was not altered when she got back.

"What's wrong?" Zero asked, noticing the way that Kaname was looking around. "Do you sense something?"

"Was I not gone for a long period just now?"

Zero raised an eyebrow. "No…? You were doing your shoelace, and then you stood up. What happened?"

"A Rose Red Agent took me to alternate plain of existence. She looked as though she was six years old. Savior was the one who sent me back."

"Savior?" Zero repeated. "Isn't he the one trying to kill you?"

"That was why he saved me. He wants the honor of killing me himself. At least he is honest about it." Kaname watched as their tour guide walked up to the group. "And if it keeps me alive, who am I to complain? I doubt I would have found my way out of that girl's plain."

"If we have to wipe out Rose Red…" Zero lowered his eyes. "That means we have to kill that girl. I fucking hate it when the enemy plays dirty."

"There isn't anything we can do about it, Kiryu-kun. She is not exactly sane. She seemed to take pleasure in killing people. It was horrible to see it in someone so young." Kaname placed a hand on Zero's shoulder. "We will not be able to get out of this one without killing everyone."

Zero stared at the actor that had taken place of the tour guide. He wasn't listening to what the man was saying. "If we do that, we won't be much better than Rose Red itself. Murdering a child was not part of the mission."

Kaname shook his head. "There isn't anything we can do about, Kiryu-kun. She is insane, and if allow her to live she can continue killing, until Cross-san sends someone who will kill her."

"Did Savior say anything else?"

Kaname half smirked. "He had a lot to say. Taking down Rose Red will kick start the war, and all the other organizations will be fighting to take over Europe."

"How many organizations are there?"

"Six."

Zero frowned. That didn't seem right. "Aren't there seven continents?"

"My guess is that no one wants Australia. They aren't any threat, anyway. And that was about all that Savior had to say, except that Purple Rose is as big an organization as Black Rose."

Zero rolled his eyes. "What's with all the roses?"

Kaname shrugged. "I have no idea. There are five Rose branches, and Cross is the only organization that has nothing to do with a rose," Kaname explained as they walked with the crowd to the first stop of the tour. "I get the feeling that Savior is looking forward to this war, and that he is hoping Cross will do most of the dirty work."

Zero kept his eyes lowered. There were six organizations, which would soon be five if they were successful in removing Rose Red. If they continued to take out all of the Rose branches, it would come down to Black Rose and Cross, providing Salix didn't betray them again. But the old man had to know what was happening. Right?

"What if Black Rose already has Australia under them? Everyone thinks that Australia is a backwards country, and they're probably right. But wouldn't that make it perfect for a secret weapon?" Zero asked, staring at the stone beneath his feet. "If that is where Black Rose has set up their operations, how would we ever know? And more than that, how the hell did Savior know we were in England?"

"I can't see Savior setting up in Australia. It doesn't make sense. As for how Savior knew where we were…" Kaname closed his eyes. Savior had referred to him as a 'person of interest'. That was a little creepy to Kaname. "He has his fingers in a lot of pies. He is a body jumper, as well. They are impossible to detect, unless the person they have taken over is acting completely out of character."

Zero scratched the back of his head. "I actually thought this was going to be an easy mission. Rose Red didn't seem that dangerous. But when Savior is around, I usually get fucked up and badly. And Sayori, Yuuki and Salix have no idea where we're going for the day, so we can't count on them for back up."

"I believe Salix-kun will always be our back up. Remember, he is everywhere and nowhere. He likely already knows where we are." Kaname glanced to his right, through an open doorway. He saw a woman in a red uniform, almost identical to the one of Black Rose. "I think we have company."

"Yeah." Zero patted the left side of his jacket, and remembered that Bloody Rose was under a pillow, back in the hotel room. "Shit."

"You won't be needing it, Kiryu-kun. We are just going to talk. If anything other than that happens, you can stop time so we can get the hell out of Dodge." Kaname went over to the doorway, glancing around to make sure they were alone.

Once Kaname and Zero were through the threshold, the door closed and locked. "What would the famous Kuran Kaname be doing in England, with his Handler?" the woman asked, a smile settling on her ruby painted lips.

"Vacationing," Kaname answered, his eyes hardening.

"That would explain why you're out of uniform. It doesn't explain why you didn't pack your uniform, though. Have you left really Cross organization?" She stepped closer to Kaname, holding her chin as she looked him over. "Crystal is going to love you." She looked at Zero. "Eh."

Zero glared. "Who are you?"

"Rose Red Agent 7; Codename Phyra. Behind you is Rose Red Agent 21; Codename Eisna. We were given orders to bring you back to Rose Red headquarters, preferably in one piece. If you refuse, we may have to get a little rough." Phyra's reddish-orange eyes flashed with malice.

Zero looked over his shoulder. Eisna's pale blue eyes danced psychotically, if such a thing were possible. "We would like to finish the tour, if you don't mind. And if you do mind, tough luck. We're on vacation. We aren't here to be propositioned by a pair of psychos."

Phyra snarled. "Shut up, boy. I don't know what the last Kuran could possibly see in you. You're nothing but a hormonal catastrophe. You detest everything that he stands for, and yet you're protecting one. You are screwed up in way more ways than one." She shook her head, her bright red hair falling out from under her cap. "And for some reason he's allowed you to be his lover!"

"At least I know I am. You still think you're human."

Kaname stood in front of Zero as Phyra's right hand was engulfed in flames. "We will need the night to think about it. We are staying ––"

"We know where to find you," Phyra said, the flames dying off. "We will be by tomorrow morning to see if you have made up your mind. If the answer is yes, I cannot wait for Crystal to break you." She stared pointedly at Zero. "You will be weeping like a bitch within in five minutes. I have a hundred pounds on it."

Eisna and Phyra laughed as they walked out of the small room. Kaname looked at Zero. "We were not meant to piss them off, Kiryu-kun."

Zero shrugged. "Force of habit," he remarked as he also left the room. "Let's see if we can find out group. I don't plan on missing out on this because of them."

Kaname smiled and nodded. "Of course, Kiryu-kun."

* * *

End Rose Red Part II - Under Covers.

So what do we think? I know it was originally called 'Infiltration', but Panther wanted to change the title of the arcs to the colored roses they would be dealing with. And I know there wasn't much of covers in this chapter, but hopefully the next chapter will make up for it. And with that said, next chapter will be the final chapter in the Rose Red arc. Are ya excited? So yeah, Rose Red Part III - For You is gonna be awesome! You're excited, right? Please tell us you're excited!  
I would love to thank everyone who told us which way you would prefer the pairing. We really appreciated it!  
And now our favorite part!

Brownie goes to...**doppelganger**! Enjoy your brownie!

**Extra special thanks to:** Unmei no Kaze, KanameZero4Eva (welcome!), God-d-e-ss Eternity, LuanRina, Alexia, Ayamichama (welcome!), kaze, Shino (welcome!), YumeNoito (welcome!), Crackling Rose, kanamexzero fan, heriyandi kurosaki (welcome!), MiamiB, x-YaoiWolf-x (welcome!), snipits42, OfDarknessandFlowers, Kekeh, Last Night's Piz, Ada121 (welcome!), Goshikku Hime wa Yami-san, KyouyaxCloud (welcome!), keita2061 (welcome!), zerojouno (welcome!), and Silent Curse!  
Thanks for the reviews! We really loved them! You all rock!  
If your name has 'welcome' beside it, we are welcoming you to the story! (Yes, it's a new thing. We apologize to our regulars that didn't receive it!)

**OfDarknessandFlowers and snipits42:** It is good to see the two of you back! We missed you!

**Thanks to:** Everyone that has added to favorites and put on alert! You're awesome!

**Thoughts? Comments? Questions? Please leave a review and we'll answer them as soon as possible!**

Quick update, my lovelies! The next chapter might take a short while to be posted. Panther is writing it, and between a fulltime job and two majors in university he doesn't have much spare time. He hasn't written a chapter since the Prelude, so I know he's excited to be writing the next one.  
I ask that you bear with us. Please bear with us!  
xoxo CG Koolaid.


	8. Chapter 7 - Rose Red Part III

**~Save Me Tomorrow from Today~**

**Authors:**

Cult Grade Koolaid and Danaeyl Panthernopaeus.

* * *

Rose Red Part III – For You

In a darkened board room, at the head of the table sat a solitary figure. She tapped long, rose red nails on the manila files in front of her. Her mind had been working overtime, trying to figure out what could have happened that would have Kuran Kaname leaving his precious Cross Kaien. There had been no news of trouble in paradise, so to speak. And it was suddenly revealed that Kaname was seeking another organization to join up with. It didn't make any sense.

Crystal lowered her reflective eyes to the files, and she opened the one on the right. Kuran Kaname. The last of his line would be an extremely valuable asset to Rose Red. It would give them the edge they would need to finally conquer the world. They wouldn't be secluded to only England; the only country that Black Rose hadn't forced from them.

And she was aware of how badly Saviour wanted Kaname. Even Deity of White Rose had her eyes set on Kaname. But everyone wanted Kaname working for them. The Kurans were known throughout the entire world for their power, and their abilities that were rare. If only Saviour's brother had not killed Kaname's sister fourteen years ago. If she couldn't have Kaname, she would have gladly accepted the younger sibling.

But there was the small problem of Kaname's Handler. Crystal opened the file. Kiryu Zero. The world renowned Hitters. The Kiryus were just as famous as the Kurans. Maybe not because of their abilities, but because of their amazing prowess as Hitters. They were virtually untouchable. And it would seem that dear little Zero had earned himself a new title, other than 'Cursed Handler'.

Zero's torture methods for extracting information were almost diabolical. Whoever had trained him had done an impressive job. He struck fear into the hearts of those who believed they were immortal. Perhaps having him in the organization wouldn't be such a bad thing.

But again, Saviour had made sure that if he couldn't have them then no one would. At least Zero had a younger sibling that Crystal had been trying to pry from Shizuka.

Crystal narrowed her eyes. Shizuka was dirty piece of work. Her ability was desired, as well. In fact, almost everyone's ability was desired to be owned. Crystal was the least special of the lot, with the bloodline ability to preserve something in crystal. Even Cross Kaien's ability was more in demand than hers, and no one knew what his ability was.

With a scream of frustration, Crystal stabbed a pen through the forehead of Zero's photo. That boy would be the deciding point for Kaname. He would have to be eliminated if she wanted to win Kaname over. And it was something she was looking forward to, oh so very much. That adorable platinum teen didn't stand a ghost of a chance against her. No Handler did. She didn't care what his titles were.

Crystal Strathom was known for her record of Handlers killed. She was nearly as famous as Zero was, but she didn't flaunt the fact like he did. She didn't have some tattoo on her neck as a reminder of all the ones she had destroyed. She had the constant reminder around her. All the Himas that were suddenly without their Handlers were under her care.

What did Kaname see in Zero, anyway? The boy was extremely pouty, and she doubted that he knew how to respect someone like Kaname. She would treat the last Kuran as a king. Anything he wanted, she would gladly do. Anyone he wanted, she would gladly give over or die trying. Kaname was too good for someone like Zero. The child had no idea what kind of power he was protecting.

Crystal did. She was looking forward to taking that power and unleashing it on the unsuspecting world. She wanted her enemies to know that she was invincible. Nothing could stop a Kuran when he had one thing on his mind. She would offer up Saviour and his brother to Kaname. He could exact his revenge on them, and she would be thrilled to watch it.

The death, carnage, blood and guts that would be sprayed everywhere while Kaname worked out his frustrations. The screams, moans and pleas that would filter the air as they beseeched the Kuran to show them mercy. The psychotic twinkle in Kaname's eyes as he would ignore them, and continue with his torture show. She could see it all. The very idea aroused her.

Rose Red would have a new leader in their ranks. The leader would be Kuran Kaname. The one that would show them to victory. The one that would devastate the world, and leave millions of corpses in his wake. The one that would be covered in blood of those that would dare oppose him.

She moaned as images flashed before her eyes. She wanted Kaname in her organization. She didn't care how many of her members had to die; she would have him. She would not rest until he was tied to her bed, where she could proceed to do unspeakable things to his body. But the first on her list would have to be Zero.

Crystal glared at the photo of Zero. What made him so special, other than being a Kiryu? Why would Kaname pick someone like that to be his lover and Handler? Zero wouldn't know how to handle a wet dream, let alone someone of a Kuran's power. It would be interesting to meet him.

She removed the pen from Zero's face, and actually decided to read his file. He was supposedly the only remaining member of his family, much like Kaname. But then she noticed something odd on Zero's neck, in a different picture. The black rose tattoo, which was meant to be a symbol of time Himas. They were marked so people knew what they were. Once upon a time, all Himas had their own marks. Now it just came down to their free abilities.

"A time Hima," she muttered.

Maybe killing Zero would be a bad idea. Having a Kuran and a time Hima on her team would be better than having just a Kuran. With Kaname's power and Zero's ability to stop time, Rose Red would rule the world. And yet Crystal couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong with this picture.

It was too convenient for Kaname and Zero to suddenly be available. Cross would not let go of such valuable pieces. And Cross was still alive. She kept tabs on all the leaders of the organizations. If Kaien had died, Kaname would have taken over. There was no possible that Kaname would walk out of Cross. That place had been his home for fourteen years.

Crystal looked up when thunder sounded. She left the board room, walked down the hall, down the stairs and out the front doors of the mansion that was Rose Red head quarters. Out in the rain, she stared up at the ancient building. That place had become the home to many wandering Himas, who had all lost their Handlers and had no where else to turn.

That had originally been the sole purpose of Rose Red, when Crystal's older brother, Ruby had run it. He had been the best leader of Rose Red; he put their father to shame. He was the reason that Rose Red had become known around the world. He had put them on the map. And five years ago, he had been cruelly taken from that world.

Crystal still had no idea who had killed her brother. No one owned up to it, but she had her suspicions about Saviour. He was known for being the snake in the grass. He slinked around, pretending to care about those he came into contact with, and waited for the perfect time to strike. It was the only reason Black Rose was so powerful. And Saviour's copying ability had a great deal to do with it, too.

She screamed at the building, her tears mingling with the rain. All she had ever wanted was to continue the work of her brother. But she was not Ruby. She was subpar compared to him, and it stung to know that she was driving that organization into the ground. Saviour would be waiting for her to completely crumble, and like the snake he was, he would inject his venom into her body and kill her.

"Mistress Crystal?"

She continued to scream until there was no air left in her lungs. "I need Kaname Kuran!" she screeched, turning her raging blue eyes to the man behind her.

"He has been given the offer, milady." The man bowed his head, gasping when Crystal appeared in front of him and slapped him.

"That's not good enough! I need him here! _Now_! Saviour is waiting for me to fall. I know he is. But when he sees that I have Kaname Kuran with me, he'll wait even longer." Crystal grinned, staring up at the sky. "He will not inject his venom as long as I have Kaname."

The man looked down at the little girl that was with him. She nodded, her black curls bouncing. "Of course, milady," he said. "Come along, December. We have a mission."

"Yay!" The girl danced around under the umbrella that her companion was holding. "This is going to be fun, November." She smirked up at the man. "Kaname is fun."

November nodded, taking hold of December's hand. "I have no doubt, little sister."

Crystal laughed insanely as November and December left the grounds of Rose Red. She knew she could count on those two to get Kaname there. He might not be fully coherent, but that was a fact that she would gladly work around. As long as they knew not to kill him. He was her prize, and if anyone was going to kill him it would be her.

* * *

Zero's eyes opened half way. He could hear Kaname's calm heart beat beneath his ear, and felt Kaname's arms around him. He was not in the mood to be moving around. He was happy where he was, and he would be damned if he was going to let uninvited guests disrupt his peace.

"We have guests," Kaname said, his voice barely a whisper.

Subtly, Zero slipped a hand beneath the pillow Kaname's head was on. He had stashed Bloody Rose there for obvious reasons. He knew Rose Red would be coming for them. Of course, he was expecting Saviour to have killed at least the majority of them by nightfall. It would seem that Saviour was as much of a slacker as Salix was.

Zero hissed and sat up, rubbing his right shoulder. He glared around the room when he heard a little girl giggling. He would love to put her through the pain he had gone through. But she did work for Rose Red, so she was likely to be insane and would probably enjoy the pain. _Did I just think that about a little girl?_ He winced slightly when the lamp on Kaname's side of the bed went on.

Kaname gasped softly when he saw the same little girl from earlier, sitting on the day bed at the end of the bed. She smiled, and she wasn't the one that Kaname was worried about. The lights of the room went on, and there was a man standing by the door. Kaname had to wonder how they got into the room. The windows were locked, and the door couldn't be picked.

The man stepped forward, and bowed at the waist with his left arm around it. "We do apologize for disturbing you at this hour, Mister Kuran and Mister Kiryu. I am November, and I believe you met my little sister, December earlier today."

Zero looked at the girl and her brother. There was minimal family resemblance. The only thing they had in common were the green eyes. He had blond hair, and she had black. Aside the eyes, they both had a tattoo of double lightning bolts on the side of their neck.

"They are the names you are going under now?" Kaname asked, sitting up. "These two are the Cronwins. They are the family of England that has the free ability of electricity. How odd for your leader to send two electricity users to fight another."

November shook his head. "We are not here to fight you, Mister Kuran. We are here to receive your answer, and to take you to Rose Red head quarters."

Kaname raised a disbelieving eyebrow. "What about Phyra and Eisna? And what about your numbers?"

December tilted her head to the side. She would almost look cute if it wasn't for the fact that she was a murderer. "We're Months, not Agents," she said simply with a slight shrug. "We don't actually belong to an organization."

"Phyra and Eisna have been reassigned to something a little more important than your retrieval, Mister Kuran," November replied with a placid smile. "Our Mistress is very eager to have you join our ranks."

"Yeah?" Zero asked, narrowing his eyes. "Well, your 'Mistress' can suck my co ––"

"Kiryu-kun," Kaname cut in, shaking his head. If Zero didn't calm down he was going to get them killed. He wasn't impressed with being woken up at two in the morning, either. But Phyra and Eisna had said they would be around. Granted, he didn't think it would that kind of morning. "The Months are known for being traitors. Why should be believe you when you say you are going to take us to Rose Red?"

November held his hand out, and December ran over to his side. She took his hand, sticking her tongue out at Kaname. "Simply because you do not have much of a choice in the matter, Mister Kuran. You can believe we have been hired by Rose Red, or you can continue to disbelieve it. Either way, it makes no difference to us. Please note that we will be gentler than Agent 7 and Agent 21."

Zero crawled over Kaname, and went into the bathroom. December watched him go, while November continued to watch Kaname, who didn't really see a way out of their predicament at the present time. He would have to go along with them, while they seemed legitimate. Once things got dicey, he would have to think quickly. He was not going to lose Zero to a pair of Months.

Kaname got to his feet. "We will come along quietly. Please know that we are not impressed with this, at all. We are meant to be here on vacation."

"I do apologize, Mister Kuran."

Kaname tilted his head slightly. November had a mark on his cheek, as though he had recently been punched. "Is your Mistress a little stressed out?"

November reached up and touched the tender part of his cheek. "Perhaps a little, Mister Kuran. She has been waiting for a chance like this for several years. She has been fantasizing about you for just as long."

Kaname nodded, trying not to look as disgusted as he felt. The very idea that some insane woman was fantasizing about him was more than sickening. He went to the bathroom, just as Zero had finished wrapping the towel around his waist. They exchanged glances, and Kaname began removing his pyjamas. He had no idea when the next time he could shower would be. He was not going to take the risk of it being days before he felt clean again.

While Kaname showered, Zero stepped out into the bedroom. He closed the door, and November looked over at him. He nodded his head, and he and December turned their backs. Zero had to raise an eyebrow at that. They had broken into their room. They believed they were former Cross Agents, which meant they would have weapons. And yet they easily turned their backs on him, as if they trusted him? Was every member, fulltime or not, of Rose Red insane?

Zero quickly dressed, cramming his feet into boots. He pulled on a zip up hoodie, and collected Bloody Rose. He would never let that weapon leave his side again. Thankfully Kaname had yet to take his suitcase out of the bathroom, and could easily dress in there.

"You will not need your weapon, Mister Kiryu," November said without looking. "It is a reminder of Cross, after all. Did the two of you not leave there?"

Zero lowered his eyes. "It is a reminder of why I'm still living, actually. This gun belonged to my father. It was passed onto me on my twelfth birthday. The day I leave this behind again, is the day I die."

November looked over his shoulder. "It can be arranged, Mister Kiryu."

December glared up at her brother. "No!" she screamed. "You can hurt Kuran but you don't touch Zero!"

Zero stepped back towards the bathroom. He suddenly didn't feel very comfortable in the room, anymore. It might be because a six year old had a crush on him, and his recent activity with children wasn't something he was pleased with. He didn't enjoy it when a child told him all his flaws, and why Kaname was better as a top than he.

Why did he have to attract all the freaks? The only normal one out of the two people attracted to him was Kaname, and that was saying something. But December was a little too young, and a little too murderous for Zero's liking. He hoped she would understand. Oh dear Lord! Now he was worried about gently letting down a six year old!

Kaname opened the bathroom door, surprised that Zero nearly flat against it. He looked at November and December. If they had touched his Handler he would kill them. And it wouldn't be a swift death, like the others before them. Kaname would make them suffer if they had hurt his Zero.

"That girl is creepy," Zero muttered to Kaname. "I think she has a crush on me."

"Aside from the insanity and the murderous aura around her, she is quite cute." Kaname wrapped his arms around Zero's shoulders. "And remember they think we are lovers."

Zero nodded, not taking his eyes off of December. He got the feeling that he was going to wake up in the middle of the night, and find her standing over his head. A shiver ran down his spine at that thought. It was bad enough when it happened at Cross, and the old man was there. And yet, Zero wasn't sure which of the two was worse.

December glared at Kaname's arms. November let go of his sister's hand, and began removing the cameras from around the room. He looked at the door for a moment, before he turned his eyes to Kaname and Zero. "A Doppelgänger? There is a Doppelgänger in this building?"

December laughed. "They're extinct, big brother. The only known Doppelgänger was deactivated sixteen years ago."

"There is a Doppelgänger here, December. Have the two of you met him?"

Kaname shook his head. "We wouldn't be able to sense if there was a doppelganger in the building. Neither of us are projection Himas, and we don't have the ability to see someone's aura. You might be sensing something else."

November lowered his eyes. He looked up, smirking. "It is not just any Doppelgänger. It is an Etiäinen."

Kaname raised an eyebrow. The way November had said that word made it sound as though everyone in the room would know what it was. Kaname had never heard of an Etiäinen, and he had no idea what it was meant to be. That was probably why Salix stuck to Doppelgänger. It was easier, and everyone already knew what it meant.

"I have never of an Etiäinen Hima before," Kaname said, moving to stand beside Zero. "What is the difference betwixt the two?"

"Not a great deal." November went over to the door. "I doubt he will be any problem. After all, an Etiäinen is not known for their power. They prefer to sneak around, and gather information rather than actually get their hands dirty." He opened the door, smiling over at Kaname and Zero. "I suggest we move quickly."

December skipped over to Zero, reaching out to take his hand. Zero stood behind Kaname. "I'm gonna say this one, little girl. Don't even _think_ of touching me."

December narrowed her eyes. She huffed and turned away, running over to November. Kaname looked over his shoulder. He found it amusing that Zero was scared of a little girl. She wasn't a normal child, but it was still funny. And it could be dangerous to annoy her, or to shoot her down continuously, as well. That wasn't a risk that Kaname wanted to take.

"Be careful, Kiryu-kun," Kaname warned. "I know you do not like her, or trust her, but that is something that you can work out later."

Zero glared at Kaname, and went over to the door. "Whatever. Let's go, before they think we decided to have sex."

Kaname turned off the lights, and closed the door. As he passed Salix, he noticed that the Doppelgänger or whatever had his head lowered. The small brim of the cap cast shadows on his face, though his eyes glowed through them. He nodded his head once, to let Kaname know he knew what was happening.

"Have a good evening, sirs."

Kaname inclined his head. They took the stairs. Walking down a flight of stairs wasn't something that was going to kill any of them. Though, Kaname had to wonder. If their names had been removed from the computer, what would management do if someone wanted the suite?

Deciding that was Salix's job to worry about, Kaname pushed it from his mind. It was amazing how the trivial aspects of a mission were what called Kaname's attention more than the fact they were about to face an insane Hima.

Kaname looked through the doors of the entrance to the hotel. The street was nearly flooded from the rain, which had kept many people at home. The weather and the hour. With a sigh, Kaname stepped out into the street. If he had to walk all the way to Rose Red head quarters, he was going to hurt someone.

"Into that car, please, Mister Kuran and Mister Kiryu." November pointed to a black car, which was idling. "We will meet you there."

Kaname and Zero looked at the Months, as they walked down the street. The car door opened, and Phyra's face appeared. "Do not think you will be able to escape. Please, join me."

Kaname scanned the backseat, just to make sure there were no surprises. When he was satisfied, he let Zero go through first. He wasn't going to let a marksman take out his Handler. He looked the streets over, before he followed after Zero.

Phyra closed the door and crossed her legs. Her eyes moved betwixt the two in front of her, and she snapped her fingers. The car lurched slightly as it pulled onto the road. She smiled. "We are very excited to have you join our ranks, Mister Kuran."

"I have no doubt. However, I am going to Rose Red to speak with the leader in person. I do not want to make any brash decisions. And if my Handler is content there, you will have a Kuran working for you." Kaname returned her smile. She had tried to make hers warm, but Kaname went with cold. He wanted it known that he did not trust her.

Phyra turned her eyes to Zero. "And what about you? Are you ready to become Mistress Crystal's bitch?"

Zero gazed back blankly. "I'm known as 'The Torturer'. Don't think that I would cry for someone like her."

Kaname had actually forgotten that small fact about Zero, temporarily. And suddenly the mission made a lot more sense. If Kaien was after information, Zero would be the one perfect to extract it. Still, Kaname had to wonder if Zero could continue doing it, without it affecting him. He didn't seem to care that what he was doing was classed as 'inhumane' to a great deal of Himas.

Phyra straightened her shoulders. "I had no idea that was you, Mister Kiryu. I assumed it was another Kiryu."

Kaname looked sidelong at Zero. The only other Kiryu around was Ichiru. Kaname wasn't going to question it. Obviously Zero had made his presence known around the world. Even Kaien had asked for Zero's help during the interrogation of Rose Red Agent 17. Though she had no information that would be of use to them.

Zero mentioned that Salix's sister did not know where his body was. If Salix was also Cross Agent 13, why would Kaien want his body? And then a though weaselled its way into Kaname's mind. What if Salix was working with them, only because someone knew the location of his body?

Kaname relaxed slightly. He was starting to wonder if Salix remembered where he had stashed his body. If Kaien was looking for it, then Kaname knew something was going to happen. Was Kaien hoping to recover the Doppelgänger or the Etiäinen gene? No. That was something Kaien was against.

Looking out the window when the road got bumpy, Kaname saw they were heading into the country. Trees lined the road. Creatures of the night scurried around; their eyes reflecting in the lights of the car. Zero happy to stare out the window, bored out of his mind.

The car slowed, and the driver spoke with another Agent. They were granted access, and Kaname looked over his shoulder. The building they were pulling up to appeared as though it was from the late eighteenth century. It was a castle.

"Welcome to Rose Red Manor," Phyra said, enjoying the look of shock on Kaname's face.

"I was wondering why the name 'Rose Red' sounded familiar," Zero said. "Isn't that the name of a Stephen King movie, based on the Winchester Mansion?"

Phyra shrugged. "I have no idea. You could talk to the Mistress about it."

Kaname had to raise an eyebrow at Zero. They were behind enemy lines, and all Zero could think about was where he had heard the term 'Rose Red' before? If he didn't want the enemy to know he was nervous, he was doing a brilliant job at it. Not even Kaname could get away without a few butterflies in his stomach.

The car stopped, and the door was opened for them. Kaname gazed up at November's pleasant face, for a split second wanting to rip it from his skull. November obviously knew what Rose Red was about, and he was still smiling? Then again, Salix was part of Black Rose and did the exact same thing. At least Kaname knew he could trust November not to attack him while his back was turned. The man just had that sort of air of honour around him.

Zero glared at Phyra as he scooted across the seat. He stopped when a hand appeared in front of his face, and he looked up at Kaname. His Hima was smiling down at him, and Zero frowned. He pushed Kaname's hand away, and got out of the car. He was still a big boy, who knew how to get out of a vehicle without hurting himself.

Kaname blinked when a figure stepped out of the shadows of the front porch. With a series of front handsprings, the man landed in front of Kaname, who was still trying to get over the fact that he had not sensed the man.

The man had silver, from what Kaname could see. The fringe fell out from under the hood of the cloak a little. He was shorter than Kaname by about seven inches. And he was thin; extremely thin. He circled Kaname, and then went over to Zero. Kaname got the feeling that the man was a sniffer dog, and was making sure they weren't holding drugs.

"That is Rose Red Agent 31. Codename: Sagittarius," Phyra explained, as she looked her nails over.

Zero's eyes widened. "You have a Zodiac as well as two Months inside the organization?" He stepped back when Sagittarius stood in front of him. "Down, boy."

A puzzled crease appeared betwixt Kaname's brows. He wasn't entirely sure what Zero was saying, as he hadn't heard of zodiac Himas before. It seemed that there was something special about them, if Zero of all people was impressed that Rose Red had managed to get one. And more to the point, how did Zero know this, while Kaname didn't?

Sagittarius reached out to touch Zero's shoulder. He suddenly jumped back, as though he had been burned. And like a liquid, he disappeared into the earth beneath their feet. Kaname stared at the spot where Sagittarius had been, unable to believe what he had just witnessed. Was he another breed of dividing Himas, like an Etiäinen?

"Shall we continue." It wasn't a question, but more of a command.

Zero nodded, stepping over the area where Sagittarius had been. Before they reached the doors, they opened and warmth came out in waves. Kaname was not expecting that, and neither was Zero. The building had looked cold from the outside, and they were guessing it would have been the same inside. After all, the Himas in this organization weren't known for their sanity. One would question if they could feel the cold.

Kaname's eyes shot open when he looked around the foyer. Every member of Rose Red had appeared for their arrival it would seem. But that wasn't what had Kaname shocked. It was the priceless artworks that dotted the walls or the vases that were on podiums. He did not think that Rose Red would have such a refined taste in art.

Once his awe had worn off, Kaname looked at the Rose Red Agents. There were twenty-two, including Phyra who was still behind them. Sagittarius was the only one with a hood on. But Kaname took that as a good sign. The psychotic looks on the faces of most of the Agents was terrible to look at for a long period of time.

Zero's eyes fixated on Sagittarius. He didn't much care about the other Agents. He was already starting to have doubts about the mission succeeding with a Zodiac in their ranks. Sagittarius moved his head slightly, and in right hand was a white rose. Zero blinked and it was gone. He wasn't sure if he had seen it. But why would a Rose Red Agent have a white rose?

"Mister Kaname Kuran," a regal voice called, as a woman descended the stairs on the right. The light caught her eyes, and reminded Kaname of a cat. "And Mister Zero Kiryu. We are honoured that to have you here."

"I wish we could say the same thing," Kaname said as he moved to stand beside Zero. His Handler was still staring at the Zodiac. "We do not appreciate being rudely awoken at this hour of the morning. I am sure you can understand our dislike for it."

The woman smiled sympathetically. "I can, Mister Kuran. Would the two of you please follow me?"

Kaname gently nudged Zero towards the stairs. He knew that Zero being completely stunned by the fact Red Rose had a Zodiac; they didn't want to keep their future employer waiting. And if Zero didn't move it, Kaname was going to knock him out and carry him up the stairs.

The other Agents wandered off. Sagittarius's head turned, but he didn't move. Instead, he melted into the floor again. Kaname didn't think he would ever get used to that sight. It was ghastly to see a human being reduced to liquid, even if it didn't seem to hurt him.

Once upstairs, Kaname looked down a long hallway. Doors lined the walls, and he assumed they were the bedrooms. The 'Mistress' beckoned them to follow her, as she took them down the hallway to the last door. She opened it, and ushered them in.

"You have no idea how happy I was to hear that you were looking elsewhere, Mister Kuran and Mister Kiryu. To have the famed last Kuran in our ranks would be a dream come true. And then there is the fact that his Handler is a world famous Hitter from the Kiryu line." She sat down at the head of the table, and gestured for them to sit where they pleased. "I am Mistress Crystal, leader of Rose Red."

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Kaname sat on her right, with Zero beside him. "We ––"

"How the hell did you get a Zodiac?" Zero cut in.

Crystal blinked, before she laughed. "Sagittarius has been with us for a very long time. It seems like yesterday that he was dragged in here, kicking and fighting like a wild animal." She sighed happily, staring off into space. "In the three weeks he has been here he has calmed down a lot."

_Three weeks is a 'very long time' to her?_ Kaname smiled slightly. He couldn't find any joy in what she had said. He was still trying to understand what was so special about the Zodiacs. "Mistress Crystal, please tell us why we should join your organization."

Crystal waved her hand dismissively. "Oh that's simple. If you don't join, Sagittarius kills your Handler. And since no one would want a Hima that has lost their Handler, you will be stuck here."

Kaname narrowed his eyes, and placed a hand on Zero's arm when he noticed that his Handler was reaching for his weapon. "You make a very tempting offer, Mistress Crystal. However, if I lose my Handler I know Cross will take me back."

"I am not so sure about that, Mister Kuran. You left Cross, if the gossip is correct. I'm not sure why you did, but I'm fairly certain that Mister Cross would not have been happy about that." Crystal smiled. It was cold and cruel. "Luckily for the two of you, I have need of Mister Kiryu's methods."

Zero raised an eyebrow. "Do you have any idea what I do in order to get information?"

Kaname closed his eyes. The story he had heard was enough for him. He was grateful he had never seen Zero torture someone before. And he was going to make sure it stayed that way. He didn't want the nightmares.

"Your reputation is astounding. So I can only assume that you use various techniques. But I'm sure you won't break any bones, or dissect anyone while you have them here."

Zero frowned. "What the hell? Why would I even do that? That's disgusting!"

Crystal stared at Zero. Confusing danced through her blue eyes. "You torture people – Himas – for information. Breaking bones and removing a few appendages should be normal."

"That's _not_ how I torture someone," Zero snapped with a glare. "I'm not inhumane."

Crystal's eyes flickered over to Kaname for a second, before they returned to Zero. "You _torture_ Himas! If you don't use any of the usual methods, _what_ do you do?"

Zero smirked. "I pamper them."

"Excuse me?"

"I usually drug them, and then take them to a nice hotel room. I have flowers and chocolates waiting for them. And at the end of the night, I give them bubble baths. That terrifies a Hima more than threatening to break a few bones does."

Kaname opened his eyes. He could understand Crystal's shock. He had almost been stunned into silence when he had heard that story. He was expecting Zero to have been unnaturally brutal. But when that story was told… It was frightening.

One would normally think that being taken to a nice hotel room, filled with chocolates and flowers would be a nice thing. To a Hima, it meant they were going to die and that was their last day on earth. It was just the way their wiring was. If anything good happened to them, they assumed it was the end. That and everyone knew what Zero was like. If he was being nice to you for no apparent reason, it meant really bad things were about to happen.

"You are…bizarre," Crystal muttered, raising an eyebrow. "Well, then!" She slapped her hands on the top of the table. "If there are no more questions, I will show you to your room."

Kaname glanced down. He frowned slightly as he thought. "When did we say we were going to join Rose Red?" he inquired, looking up. He honestly could not remember agreeing to that.

"Around the time that I threatened to kill your Handler if you don't listen to me, Mister Kuran. I can be a very nice person, until you cross me." She got to her feet and narrowed her eyes. "Now, please follow me and I will show you to your room."

As Crystal walked to the door, Kaname grabbed Zero's shoulder. "What is your gut telling you about this?" he whispered.

"Seven months is not nearly long enough," Zero muttered back and followed Crystal.

**Scene transition – six months later.**

"Move it, Kuran," Zero barked from the other side of the door.

Kaname cracked open an eye. He looked at the red numbers of the clock beside his bed. Zero was trying to get him up at half three in the morning? What could be so important? Kaname was almost certain he didn't want to know. It was likely another mission, as Crystal had a real fascination for sending them out all hours of the day.

Kaname was not sure how much more he could take.

He sat up, and ran his hands through his hair. The last six months had been an eye opener for Kaname. Within a month, he was passed over as the favourite by Zero. Betraying Cross seemed to come easy to Zero, as Kaname was certain it had been for Salix. He didn't reveal anything that could put the grounds of Cross at risk, but he said enough about Kaien to make Crystal's mouth water.

And then there was the fact that Zero had extracted more information from White Rose than any Rose Red Agent ever had. Kaname got to see first hand exactly how Zero worked when 'torturing' someone. As he had previously thought, the images had haunted Kaname's nightmares. He thought that Zero being high on morphine was bad enough, but seeing him acting that way without a narcotic was strange.

"Kuran!"

Kaname got out of the bed, which grew more uncomfortable every time he slept in it. He opened the door, and Zero entered. While Kaname dressed, Zero closed and locked the door. Those random missions were going to be the death of Kaname; he just knew it.

"What would she like us to do this time?" Kaname asked, pulling on a black shirt.

Zero sat on the bed, rubbing his nape of his neck. "She wants us to find two Purple Rose Agents, which are apparently hiding out in Barnoldswick somewhere. We have no specific details. We don't even know if they exist, or if her paranoia is playing up again." He lowered his head.

Kaname pulled on the rose jacket, and went over to Zero. He raised the teen's head by his chin, and stared down in the lacklustre lilac orbs of his Handler. "You should learn to say no to her, Kiryu-kun. You are not looking too good."

Zero sighed, swatting Kaname's hand away. "I know," he groaned, flopping onto the bed. "If we want to get this over and done with, we need to do everything she says. We haven't even gotten close to cracking the code of her safe. And even worse than that, we haven't gotten close to figuring out how the fuck she got a Zodiac to work for her."

Kaname stepped back. He let his mind wander as he buttoned up the jacket. Zero had finally explained to him what a Zodiac was, other than a constellation in the sky. Not only are they incredibly creepy, but Kaname came to learn that he did know about them. They were generally referred to as the Celestial Himas, and the majority of them lived up to that title.

Out of the seven billion people on earth, only twelve are born with the so-called 'divine touch' in them. It isn't a bloodline trait, like other abilities. Any new born child could have it, but it comes with a price. Every time they use the ability, they actually forget a word they had learned. That included if they knew the word in a different language, as well.

The one thing Kaname found to be common, other than the lack of vocabulary, was that no one actually knew or had mentioned what the ability was. Sagittarius seemed content to turn himself into liquid, and Zero had said that that was unique to Zodiacs. They could turn their bodies into an element. And that was around the part where Kaname found it creepy.

To fight someone that could turn themselves into any element would be annoying. He was having a hard enough time with other organizations that were human. Not to mention that Sagittarius could appear anywhere he wanted. Suddenly Salix didn't seem that annoying.

Zero turned his back to Kaname, gathering the pillow under his head. "Wake me up in ten minutes."

Kaname's eyes softened as he looked at Zero. He was being overly obedient to Crystal, and it was obvious it was taking a toll on him. He was acting out of character. He had lost more weight. There were dark circles beneath his eyes, to the point he was starting to remind Kaname of L. And he was more explosive. He would verbally – sometimes physically – attack anyone that looked at him. It was beginning to seriously worry Kaname.

While Zero napped, Kaname opened the door to the room, just as Rose Red Agent 9 was about to knock. He smirked and handed over a red binder, tipping his hat at Kaname before he walked off. Kaname raised an eyebrow, and opened the binder. Crystal had taken the liberty to sort out what they should do first in their new mission.

_How sweet_, Kaname thought disdainfully with a roll of his eyes. Sending them off on some vague wild goose chase was not how Kaname thought things got done at Rose Red. Of course, he may have momentarily forgotten that Crystal is an insane, paranoid, schizophrenic, bipolar, delusional Hima without someone to control her. If she even _thought_ there was someone after them, she sent out Agents to procure them, so Zero could extract information.

The vast majority of the time, she was wrong and they had kidnapped some innocent person. And naturally, Crystal didn't have anyone with the ability to remove memories. So when they returned the person to their home, they were generally traumatised. That didn't seem to be an issue for Crystal, though. She seemed to enjoy the idea of the public knowing about their existence.

In the last six months, Kaname had witnessed her mental stability falling lower and lower. She didn't have quite a good enough grip on reality. She failed to notice that if the public knew about them, they would be hunted. It happened in Salem, and it would happen again.

Crystal also seemed to forget that every Rose Red Agent was a hunted Hima. Maybe not by the public, but by the other organisations who were running their continent. Kaname didn't like that idea, either.

There was a great deal he did not like about Rose Red. Being classified as a 'hunted Hima' was the worst, though. Decreeing he was mentally unstable because he worked for Rose Red was not something Kaname was pleased about. He was taunted by other Rose branches about losing his Handler. And for some unearthly reason, a few of them had even _bragged_ about being the one to take out his Handler. Did they think he was that stupid that he would not remember who had killed his Handler?

As Zero napped, Kaname decided it was time for them to have a tryst. He did not want them to be interrupted, which made it more difficult. That was determined by how often they were alone together. It was rare. Betwixt missions and Zero's interrogations it left hardly any time for the two of them. They had to communicate through small notes, passed on during brief encounters in the halls.

Once the ten minutes was up, Kaname went over to the bed. He smiled as he looked down at Zero. He could not find in himself to wake the Hitter. Zero's mouth was open slightly, and his hair fell across his face. He reminded Kaname of a child. It was possible for him to do the mission alone, and he would have gladly done it. Except he wanted Zero with him, so they could have a little time together.

Kaname sat on the edge of the bed. He watched Zero sleep for a few minutes, which turned out to be quite a while. As he contemplating if he should join his Handler, there was a soft knock at the door. Forcing back a growl, Kaname answered it.

Sagittarius held up a mobile phone, with a text message opened. 'Why haven't you left yet?' was displayed, and Kaname rolled his eyes. He was going to kill Crystal, and he was going to make sure he took great pleasure in it, as well.

Kaname reached for the phone, when Sagittarius took hold of his wrist. "Car full," he said slowly, quietly. "Bean car full." He pointed into the room.

Kaname followed his finger, and saw he was pointing at Zero. "Be careful of Zero?" Sagittarius shook his head. "Take care of Zero?"

"Sheen now."

Kaname nodded. It had taken six months to slightly understand what Sagittarius was saying, when he spoke. And Kaname was grateful. Several months to get secret messages from a selective mute. He took the phone, replied to Crystal and placed a hand on top of Sagittarius's head.

"Thank you."

Sagittarius raised his head slightly, so Kaname could see his chin and mouth. He smiled. "Veal comes."

That was the first time Kaname had seen any part of Sagittarius's face. He looked young. Not as young as Angel, but he was no where near as old Kaname or even Zero.

Sagittarius bowed slightly. He jerked to the left, as though someone had a rope around his waist. That was the thing that Kaname wanted to know about. November and December did the same thing, from time to time.

The first time it happened, Kaname assumed that someone had placed an air rope around them. But that meant he would have been able to see it, being able to use air himself. It was as though they were being summoned somewhere, and they could not ignore it. After the first two times, Kaname grew curious. There had to be another reason, other than having insane Himas that made Cross want to remove Rose Red from existence.

Kaname went back to the bed. He gently brushed Zero's hair off his face. Zero frowned, his eyes fluttering open. He looked at Kaname groggily, before he sat up and stared at the clock. "We're forty minutes behind now! Why didn't you wake me?"

"It may have something to do with the fact that you fell asleep almost instantly," Kaname said, picking up the binder and handing it to Zero. "If you are that worried, we can leave now. You can read the file on the plane."

Zero took the binder. He stopped and sniffed. "Was Sagittarius here?"

"He was. He delivered a message from Crystal, asking why we had not yet left. How did you know?"

"Lavender. He always smells like lavender." Zero stretched his arms over his head, feeling his upper back pop into place. "Come on, Kuran. We should probably head out, before Crystal has a fit."

Kaname nodded slowly. He followed Zero's lead. As they passed other Rose Red Agents, they smiled and waved at Zero. None but two of them barely glanced in Kaname's direction, and he wasn't sure if he liked that. He was used to being the golden boy. At the same time, it was nice to not have everyone's attention on him constantly.

Phyra stepped into their path. She smiled sweetly at Zero. "Good morning, Mister Kiryu. How are you today?"

"I'm leaving for a mission. Get the fuck out of my way," Zero snarled, his eyes flashing with annoyance. It had only been six months, but already he was tired of the women trying to get into his pants. It was the major reason why he was not sleeping.

"Oh, Mister Kiryu," Phyra sighed. Her eyes flashed red at Kaname, and a strong breeze knocked him back two feet. "You do not need to be so vulgar. I think you might be a little tense."

Zero's back went rigid when the woman placed a hand on his shoulder. He spun around, Bloody Rose in his hand and pressed to her forehead. "I don't like you. I can't stand the sight of you. Attack my Hima to get closer to me again, and I'll make sure they don't need a body bag for you!"

Phyra laughed, moving Bloody Rose away from her head. She took a step towards Zero, gasping when she was slapped. "You weren't kidding? I thought you were flirting with me!"

"You sicken me! How many times do I need to say it?" Zero fired a warning shot at the floor next to Phyra's right foot. "Now get the hell away from me. I won't be delayed from this mission any longer."

Kaname smirked as Phyra walked off, trying to hold her head up. She glared at him and Kaname shook his head with a shrug. Zero was not dealing well with all the attention being on him. Somehow, it did not stop him from being brilliant at his job. Kaname was almost certain that the unwanted attention was channelled into anger, and used to fuel Zero during their missions.

"Are you okay, Kiryu-kun?"

Zero didn't answer. Once they were outside, he stared up at the dark sky. Rain fell heavily, and he sighed wearily. "I'm tired, Kuran," he said softly, resting his left shoulder against the wall. "I'm so tired of this. It's as though I'm not allowed rest. Do you have any idea how many interrogations I've lead while being here? Over a hundred and fifty. When I think things can't get any worse, I wake up in the middle of the night to find that one of those she-beasts is trying to strip me." He closed his eyes, slumping a little more. "I can't take much more of it."

Kaname's heart thudded painfully in his chest. He had never seen Zero so vulnerable. He knew that mission would take a toll on Zero; he was not as prepared as Kaien thought. But to know that he could not sleep because almost every female in the building was attempting to rape him made Kaname's blood boil. He was looking forward to the day when they fully erased Rose Red even more now.

Humming quietly, Kaname pulled Zero into his arms. Zero didn't hug him back, but just fell against him, as though there was no life left in him. Rubbing his back, Kaname kissed the top of Zero's head, chuckling when he heard a growl.

"Don't treat me like a five year old," he snapped. He pulled back slightly to scowl up at Kaname.

Kaname fought to keep the smile from his face. It was so easy to treat Zero like a child, especially when he was acting like one. "I apologise, Kiryu-kun. However, you might want to stop acting like one."

Zero narrowed his eyes. He pulled back and ran a hand through his hair. "When will it end?"

"I have no idea, Kiryu-kun. England is known for their delightful rainy weather."

Zero nodded. 'This country gets more rain than the rest of the world, I think." He squinted, staring at the gate to the estate. "It looks like our ride is here."

Kaname glanced at the vehicle that was speeding towards them, and his stomach sank. It turned out that Crystal had several drivers. Unfortunately, one of them was hired simply because he had no idea what the brake pedal was. That would explain why there were no plane tickets in the binder.

The car came to a screeching halt. The driver's door opened, and the driver ran up to the two that were waiting. "Good morning to tha' two o' ya!"

Zero cocked an eyebrow. "Don't talk like that, Dante. It was bad enough that you had plastic surgery to make yourself look like the demon hunter from a freaking _video game_!" With a disappointed shake of his head, Zero took the umbrella from Dante's hand and held it over Kaname, as they went to the car. "I'm surprised that his passed the driving test, though."

Kaname blinked. He stared at the back of Dante's head. "You did pass the driving test, yes?"

"What driving test?"

Kaname and Zero quickly fastened their seatbelts. Despite the fact that neither of them were Christian, they quickly did the cross on their bodies, and prayed that they would arrive in one piece. They were forced against the seat when Dante floored the accelerator. At least they would arrive quickly, and they would not have to wait for the plane to be fuelled and ready to go.

Zero winced as the belt cut into his left clavicle. He was still recovering from a mission, and the fracture was still on the bone. How was it possible for Cross, and probably every other organisation to have a form of a doctor around, but Rose Red seemed to have missed that memo? Zero never thought that he would miss Doctor Reed.

While they were on a long, straight stretch of road, Zero opened the binder. He turned on the overhead light, and read through the contents. "It's a little strange that Crystal has so much information on all the Rose branches. It looks like our only ally is White Rose."

Kaname shifted slightly. He did not like that idea. He had never met any Agent of White Rose, and he could not take Crystal's word about them. As far as she was concerned, White Rose was the enemy as they wanted to slowly introduce Himas to the public. It was a good idea, but that was what made Kaname cautious of them.

A life without hiding who they truly were was a dream. The normal public was terrified of what they could not understand. No one understood how White Rose could go about introducing Himas to the world. The idea was baffling, at the very least. It would not happen in Kaname's lifetime.

"_Kuran-san, can you hear me?"_

Kaname frowned. That was the first time he had heard a voice in his head. _Yes…? Who is this?_

"_Good. This is Ingrid, sir. Cross-san asked me to let you that he finally got the code of Crystal's safe. Left 58, right 39, right 103 and left 21. Good luck, Kuran-san. Everyone is waiting for your return. Angel-kun wants to know if Kiryu-san is doing okay."_

Kaname smiled, ignoring Zero's curious eyes on him from the sudden happy gesture. Kaname never thought that Angel would actually grow fond of Zero. It was strange to know that the child was worried about Zero, of all people.

_Yes, Zero is fine. He is a little tired, and is waiting to go home. Thank you, Ingrid-kun._ There wasn't a response, and Kaname assumed that their little conversation was over. Had it been that long? Why was Angel fearful for Zero? Kaname's eyes slid over to Zero. He eyed the right shoulder.

Zero closed the binder. "We have absolutely nothing to go on," he said disdainfully. "She isn't even sure if there are Purple Rose Agents in there. But she wants us to search the town, anyway."

Dante glanced at the two via the rear view mirror. "Yeah, Mistress Crystal can be like that sometimes. You learn to adapt." He grinned.

Zero growled. "Who the hell invited you into this conversation? Keep your eyes on the road."

While Dante did as he was instructed, Kaname frowned when he saw a shadow on the passenger seat. At least, he thought it was a shadow until he took on the form of a person. Zero inhaled deeply, his eyes softening. And Kaname finally figured out what Zero was talking about. There was a faint scent of lavender around Sagittarius. He was astounded that he did not notice it earlier.

"Hell pea," Sagittarius said, turning slightly. He held up a black gloved hand, pressing a finger to his lips. "Quiet."

Dante glanced at the new person in the car. "I've really gotta tie a bell around your neck, Sagi. I'm tired of you sneaking up on me."

Sagittarius didn't say anything. He faced forward, and Kaname had to raise an eyebrow. He wanted to know why Sagittarius was there. It was the first time he had appeared randomly while they were on their way to a mission. And why did he want to help them? More specifically, why did he want to help Zero?

Kaname glanced between Sagittarius and Zero. He knew there was nothing between them. So what made Zero so special that Sagittarius would want to betray Crystal? Kaname scolded himself. That sounded condescending, even in his mind. Zero was extra special. He had a child that couldn't stand his twin worrying about him. And he managed to get a Zodiac to betray an organisation. Quite frankly, if Zero asked Kaname to really betray Cross, Kaname was certain he would.

As though sensing his thoughts, Sagittarius said without turning around, "Friend."

Kaname smiled. Apparently Zero could win anyone over, even if he was being a giant ass towards everyone. It was comforting to know that there was that streak inside of the Hitter. Kaname had noticed that in the last six months, Zero did not seem as angry with the world as he used to. It was nice.

Kaname crossed his legs. He watched as London sped past them. How they had not attracted the attention of the police was a mystery. As he watched the landscape flash past him, Kaname realized they were going towards a private airstrip. A small plane was waiting on the runway. That would explain why they did not have tickets.

Kaname was mildly impressed. Not even Cross had their own plane.

Zero gasped for air, when the car drifted to a stop. He undid the seatbelt, removed his tie and placed it around Dante's through. He pulled the driver back, glaring. "I will kill you!"

"Kiryu-kun," Kaname said, placing a gentle hand on Zero's right wrist. "He is not worth it. Also, he is only a human."

Zero pulled the tie back a little more, before he finally released it. He put it on again, and got out of the car. He slammed the door and stormed over to the plane. He _hated_ riding in any vehicle when Dante was the driver.

Sagittarius melted into the seat, and reappeared beside Zero. Kaname got out, closing the door more gently than Zero. He walked two steps behind the other two. Sagittarius stopped suddenly. He tilted his head up to the night sky; his hood somehow still staying on. He grinned as the rain fell on his face, and turned towards Kaname.

"Dine relatives eye could," he said, tilting his head slightly as his smile broadened.

Kaname lowered his eyes, running the words through his mind. He could not make sense of them, though he was trying to. What did Sagittarius mean? It did not sound like a good thing to say, so why was he smiling as though this was the best day of his life?

Kaname's eyes shot open. He spun around, scanning the area. Hunted. He felt as though he was just targeted, and someone was glaring at him with raw hatred. It was likely that it was Phyra, or one of the many other female Agents of Rose Red. That did not make sense. Why would they be there, if it was a mission for him and Zero?

"Let's go, Kuran!" Zero shouted from the plane's door.

Sagittarius tugged tenderly on Kaname's coat sleeve. "Leaf."

With a slight nod, Kaname turned back to the plane. He could feel the eyes on him, until he finally stepped inside. He ran a hand through his soaked hair. Zero already had a towel wrapped around his neck, as he sat in the centre. With another towel, he was drying Bloody Rose.

Sagittarius removed the cloak he wore, and hung it over the back of a seat. He had another hooded cloak on beneath the first, and Kaname just was not going to question it. He figured he would be used to everything weird and wonderful by now. And yet seeing someone wearing two hooded cloaks made him do a double take.

He accepted the towel from the flight attendant, and sat beside Zero. He asked the flight attendant for a pen, and reached inside of Zero's coat for the binder. The Handler glared at him, and Kaname smiled apologetically. He was grateful that Bloody Rose was in pieces.

When he had the pen, Kaname quickly wrote down the combination for the safe. Zero watched him, and frowned when he realised what Kaname was writing. His eyes snapped to Kaname's, who just glanced over at Sagittarius. The Zodiac might be betraying Crystal, or he might be there on orders. Kaname was not going to take a chance that it was latter, and have him report that they knew the combination to her safe.

Zero followed Kaname's eyes and sighed. The captain's voice came over the intercom, and told them to buckle up while they took off. The estimated time of travel was two hours. Kaname doubted that would be enough time for their uniforms to dry.

Once they were in the air, the flight attendant handed Kaname and Zero dry uniforms. They went to the lavatory and changed. They returned to their seats, and Zero took a nap. Kaname stared at the front of the plane. He had a bad feeling about that mission.

Half way through the trip, Sagittarius got to his feet. He walked past Kaname and Zero, and stood in the aisle beside them. He looked towards the back of the plane. His right half flashed white, and there was a strangled gasp. Zero's eyes opened, and he pulled out Bloody Rose.

"Kiryu-kun, I know you are a good shot, but do not fire your weapon," Kaname begged.

Zero glanced at Kaname from the corner of his eye. He holstered Bloody Rose, and Kaname stood up. He looked at the back of the plane. He had sensed them earlier, but had assumed he was tired. He did not think that Rose Red Agents would be that insane as to attack them. It would seem he had proved himself wrong on this account.

Kaname's body crackled with electricity, when Phyra stepped into the light. She smiled. "Are you really going to electrocute me, inside a metal contraption like this?"

Kaname returned her smile. Phyra gasped when he disappeared. She screamed when she felt his arms around her shoulders. Kaname shocked her until she stopped shrieking, and let her body fall to the floor. He looked over his shoulder, and twisted out of the way when a shard of ice was fired at him. And that would be where Eisna was.

Zero leapt over the seats, and disappeared into the darkness of the back. Kaname heard what sounded like a neck being broken, and Zero stepped out. He joined Kaname just as the remaining Rose Red Agents came out.

The new Rose Red Agent 8 smirked at them. He held up a small piece of paper. "'We need to meet. Come to my room at midnight. Kaname.' What would you need to talk about in secret? Mistress Crystal always told us to be weary of you, and at least this time she had a good reason for her paranoia. You're spies!"

Kaname and Zero glanced at each other, before Zero turned to Agent 8. "You asshole. You made me lose a bet. I figured you wouldn't know we were spies until we attacked Rose Red, but it turns out that you're a little smarter than I planned."

Agent 8 sent the paper up in flames. He snarled at Zero. "I'm gonna enjoy killing you!" Suddenly, his hands went to his throat, and he clawed at it, as though there was something there. Blood trickled from his nose, mouth, eyes and ears. It wasn't just Agent 8. All the Rose Red Agents had the same thing happening to them.

Kaname looked at Sagittarius, who was glowing white. With a blinding flash, the Rose Red Agents disappeared. Once the spots had vanished from Kaname's sight, he looked around the plane. There was shred of evidence that Rose Red had ever been there. Even the blood was gone.

"No kill Zero," Sagittarius stated, collapsing to his knees.

"You shouldn't have done that," Zero snapped, moving over to Sagittarius. "You could have killed yourself as well."

"He has taken a real shining to you."

Zero picked up Sagittarius, and placed him in a seat. He looked over his shoulder at Kaname. "Crystal was using him as a tool. He would have been dead months ago, if I didn't step up to the plate."

Kaname bit the inside of his lip. He was expecting a few of the Agents to attack them, but he was not expecting the entire organisation to be on the plane. Suddenly Sagittarius's words at his door made sense. Crystal had figured out that they were spies, and were sniffing around for her secret. Did she also figure out that Sagittarius would betray her?

All they could do was wait. There was at least another forty minutes before they touched down.

Zero stepped back from Sagittarius. "He over exerted himself. I doubt he'll be of any use against Crystal. How the hell did they get that note? I burnt all the notes you gave me."

"I have no idea."

Kaname's eyes fixated on Sagittarius. He had been waiting for that day for the last six months. He was hoping they would burn the Rose Red manor to the ground. He wasn't expecting to be taken to some random town in England, to face the leader. Crystal obviously expected to be the victor, which might explain why she was taking them away from Rose Red.

"Not entirely, my dear Kaname. She plans to destroy Rose Red, and take everything that you are looking for with it."

Kaname looked at the last seat on the right of the plane. Salix sat there, idly flipping through a magazine. The Doppelgänger was dressed in his uniform, and had his top hat back on. He knew it was impressive that Salix had managed to get on the plane, but his mind was raging him at him. Everything they were looking for was going to be destroyed. What the hell was the point of taking out Rose Red if they couldn't get the information they needed?

"I already did that, my dear Kaname." Salix looked up. He got to his feet and stood in front of Kaname. He looked down the two inches he was taller by. "Cross-san has everything you were sent to retrieve. All you need to worry about is taking out Crystal."

"How difficult is she going to be, Salix-kun?"

"There is a reason why I am here, my dear Kaname. If she was going to simple, I would have allowed you to do it alone. Unfortunately, she has lost whatever little sanity she had left. Sagittarius will be useful, if he can recover any of the lost energy." Salix smiled, and Kaname knew it was to hide his worry.

"In that case, we should take our seats. It should not be too much longer."

Zero sat beside Sagittarius. Kaname and Salix took their original seats. The silence was overwrought. Zero kept checking on Sagittarius. Salix continued to read the magazine, as though he did not have a care in the world. And Kaname was drumming his fingers on the armrest of the seat. He was trying to keep his mind blank and calm.

The last of the flight seemed to take forever. Once the plane finally stopped, Kaname stood up. The flight attendant came out, and did a double take when she saw that there was a fourth person. Salix just smiled kindly at her, tipping his hat as he stepped out of the plane. Kaname tried not to roll his eyes. The least Salix could have done was have disappeared from the plane, instead of making some poor woman think she was crazy.

Sagittarius followed Kaname, holding his head high. Zero was the last one out. All four of them took in their location. They were just outside of the town, on a makeshift runway. The town itself appeared to be deserted, and that was not a good sign.

Salix disappeared, and Kaname was certain he heard the flight attendant gasp. Deciding they had scarred the woman enough, Kaname started walking towards the town. He was hoping that the town had been evacuated, and that Crystal had not killed everyone out of boredom.

Salix was waiting for them. "Barnoldswick is no more. Everyone is dead."

Zero's eyes widened. "She wiped out the entire population?"

"Her grip on reality has always been shaky, at best. It was only a matter of time before she completely lost it, adorable Zero." Salix looked over his shoulder, tears glimmering in his eyes. When he faced them again, his eyes were calm. "Shall we find her, then?"

"She found us." Kaname nodded his head towards Salix.

"I will be damned," Crystal yelled from the roof of a house. "If it isn't Sandman! Even the powerful Saviour thinks your dead!"

Salix turned around, a smile on his face. "And he shall continue to think so, my dear lady," he called back.

Crystal laughed. She had cut off her blond hair, which was sticking up at odd angles. "Do you really think that you'll be walking away from this fight, Sandman?"

"Do you really believe it is that easy to kill a doppelgänger Hima, my dear lady?" Salix opened his eyes when a shard of crystal was between his feet. "Split up. She cannot defeat us all at once."

Kaname ran to the right, and Zero went to the left. Sagittarius stayed where he was. All they had to do was get Zero to stop time, and they would have won. Somehow it did not seem that easy, though. If Zero's eyes even flashed red… It was highly likely that Crystal had a plan to prevent herself being caught that way.

Kaname created discs of ice, and threw them at Crystal. She easily blocked them with a shied of crystal, laughing merrily about the entire situation. Her reflective eyes fixated on Kaname, and she grinned like a hungry wolf – complete with drool.

"I would have done anything for you!" she screeched at Kaname. "I would have destroyed the world! But I had to get you away from _that_!"

Kaname ran towards Zero when he saw that his Handler's feet had been encased in crystal. The madwoman shot several shards of the precious stone at Zero, who could only stare at them. He pulled out Bloody Rose, and deflected almost all of them. The last shard pierced the body. Blood was coughed up, and lilac eyes were wide with shock.

Salix glared over his shoulder at Crystal, removing the piece from his chest. He crushed it in his hand. "You are a vile person." He wiped the blood from his mouth with the back of his hand. He looked at the red smear on his white gloves.

"You ––?"

"Crystal is a kind of rock. Your earth ability should be able to break it."

Zero nodded. His eyes flashed red, and the stone holding him shattered. He honestly didn't think it would be that easy. Compared to some of the abilities that Rose Red Agents had, Crystal's was actually kind of pathetic. How the hell did she make it to leader?

Crystal scream in rage, which was cut short when she was punched. She toppled off the roof, but landed on her feet. Her furious eyes turned to the one that had taken the cheap shot. Sagittarius stood in her place, his body glowing white.

"No kill Zero!" he shouted down at her.

Crystal jumped back when electricity crackled, and shot past her. Her rage died off slightly, and she went back to grinning. "Imagine what we could have done with this world, Kaname," she said in an almost sing-song voice. "We could have ruled it!"

"You are not my type," Kaname stated. His eyes flashed red, and fire wrapped around Crystal.

Three shards flew from the flames. They headed towards Sagittarius, who jumped out of the way. He landed in front of Kaname, and smiled over his shoulder. "Team."

The fire crystallised and shattered. Crystal stepped forward. "You're a dirty traitor, Sagittarius! I picked you up from the gutter, and this is how you thank me!"

"Took far house."

And now there was not any wonder why Sagittarius was angry with Crystal. Kaname would mighty upset if he was kidnapped, and used against his will. It also answered the questions Kaname had about why Sagittarius would betray Rose Red. He never thought it would be because he was taken from his family.

Salix and Zero flanked Crystal from behind. She glanced between the four of them, as though she was trying to decide which ones were going to be more of a challenge. She apparently thought it was going to be Kaname and Sagittarius. Her was covered with her precious stone, and she grinned at all of them.

Kaname created a wall of ice, when eight spears of crystal came towards him and Sagittarius. He gritted his teeth when the gem shattered his wall. With her armour, Crystal was easily deflecting the attacks from Salix and Zero. She was not using any other ability, other than her crystals.

Kaname weaved between the glimmering projectiles, until he was standing in front of Crystal. He grabbed her arm, his electricity crackling. Crystal laughed, and pulled her arm free. The edges of the armour sliced through the tender flesh of Kaname's palm. She kneed him in the ribs, and then kicked him across the face. He fell to the ground, glaring up at the woman. He could feel the blood trickling from the cuts on his cheek.

The stone around Crystal's right hand elongated, and became a spear. Her shone with malicious triumphant, as she pointed it at Kaname's throat. "Parting is such sweet sorrow."

"Kaname!"

Kaname stared at the tip of the spear that was grazing around his throat, through a cloak. Sagittarius coughed, and collapsed in a heap when the spear was removed. Crystal's eyes widened with unabashed terror, as though she realized she had just murdered a child. Kaname got the feeling that was not the reason for her fear.

Zero ran to Sagittarius's side, falling to his knees. "Sagittarius…"

The hood fell back, and Kaname saw that he was right. Sagittarius could not be any older than fourteen. His dark blue eyes had spots of silver in them, and upon closer inspection one would see that the spots created the constellation for Sagittarius.

"Why?" Kaname asked, finding he could think of nothing else to say.

The sun started to rise, as Sagittarius used his blood to write out: 4 0. In the next line he wrote: U + 0 = Joy. He looked at Zero, smiling for a few seconds. His eyes fluttered shut, and his body glowed. Zero's head hung, his eyes shielded by his fringe as he got to his feet, and turned to Crystal.

"I promised him I would take him home," he growled out, slowly raising his head. "All he wanted was to go home and see his family again!"

Zero's eyes and tattoo flashed red. The crystal armour shattered, and Zero pulled out Bloody Rose. He would have gladly unloaded a clip into her head, had he not been distracted by the almost blinding light show that was happening behind him.

Kaname watched as the glow left Sagittarius's body. It swirled, separated and formed the constellation of Sagittarius, which seemed to break through from another dimension. The centaur stood in front of Crystal, a bow in his hands and a quiver on his back.

And all Kaname could think was how unreal it would seem in the morrow.

"Thou murdered thy offspring," the centaur said, his voice booming in the silence. "Thou death shall not be without pain."

The centaur stepped back into his constellation. Crystal looked around, as did everyone else. It was as though the centaur had never been there. Zero cocked Bloody Rose. And just when he thought he could kill her, Crystal screamed out in surprise when she was lifted off the ground.

Zero looked at Kaname, who shook his head. He was not the one responsible for it. Lilac eyes moved over to Salix, who shrugged. That left one option. It was not hysteria that made them see the centaur; he was real, despite how surreal it was.

Kaname and Zero winced as they heard the sound of bones breaking. Crystal's mouth was open in silent screams of agony. Her eyes were bulging, and eventually popped out of their sockets when her skull was crushed. Blood and brains sprayed over the street. Her limbs were twisted around, and nearly torn from her body. She was curled up into a ball, and finally dropped to the ground with a sickening squelch.

Zero released the hammer of Bloody Rose, and holstered the weapon. He went back to Sagittarius, and got down on one knee. "I'm sorry that this happened. I don't even know where you lived, so I can't tell your parents."

Kaname's eyes softened when he saw two drops fall from Zero's face. He honestly had no idea that Zero had gotten that close and attached to Sagittarius. And even if it was not much of a condolence, at least Zero knew that Sagittarius gave his life so Zero could be happy. And that just made Kaname feel worse.

"I can't save anyone," Zero whispered. He blinked when Sagittarius's body glowed again. "What the…?"

Kaname and Zero got to their feet. They watched as the glowing particles of Sagittarius drifted upwards, towards the lighting sky. Kaname smiled. "The centaur did say he was his offspring," Kaname murmured as he moved to stand beside Zero. "I think he is going home, after all."

Zero closed his eyes, a pained smile crossing his face. Knowing that made him feel a lot better, surprisingly. He opened his eyes, and looked at Kaname. "Thank you, Kuran. I really didn't think you liked him."

"He saved my life, Kiryu-kun. How could I think anything bad towards him after that?" Kaname brushed a stray tear from Zero's cheek, and looked over his shoulder at Salix. "What should we do with the body?"

"Leaving it here would be untidy," Salix mused, as he circled Crystal's deformed corpse. "I would say we could burn it and the town to the ground and pretend it never happened. However, I think the government will notice when this town does not pay their taxes. We could bury her."

Zero glared at the Doppelgänger. "A burial would be too good for her," he snapped.

"And what would you suggest, my adorable Zero? That we remove what is left of her head, and stick it on a pike to warn off anyone else? Or should we just unfold her body, and nail her to a crucifix another warning to everyone else? Perhaps you would prefer if it the authorities look into her background, yes?"

Zero gritted his teeth. His eyes flashed red and the street parted. When Crystal's body had disappeared, he closed up the street and performed his payment. As he sang, he saw Salix hand over cards to Kaname so he could do his payment as well.

Once the song was finished, Zero stared at Salix. "Why did you protect me?"

Kaname looked up when he was done sorting the cards. He had been curious on that as well. As far as he could tell, Salix did not care much for Zero. So having his ethereal body punctured for someone he did not like seemed a little strange.

Salix smiled, his eyes closing. "I believe the two of you have a plane to catch," he said and disappeared.

"He is right. We need to get back to Cross. The fight for Europe will be begin the moment everyone hears about Crystal's disappearance, and the destruction of the Rose Red manor."

Zero nodded, and walked beside Kaname as they went back to the plane. He took one last glance at the sky, before it was fully lightened by the sun. He knew that Sagittarius had probably already been reborn, but it made him feel better to know he would have at least one good being watching over him. And he felt as though he would need it.

* * *

End Rose Red.

And there we have the final chapter of Rose Red. It turned out to be a lot longer than we were expecting, as we had to flesh out some of the time in between. But anyway, a huge thanks to Panther for completing it with so much going on would be awesome!  
So White Rose Part I - Hope is Misleading will hopefully be up within the next few days! Everyone excited? We know we are!

Now to our favorite part!

Brownie goes to...Huh, no one this time.

**God-d-e-ss Eternity** and **LuanRina:** We have no idea why we chose roses for this story. It seemed to fit? Please don't judge us! ;D  
**Guest:** Thank you for that review. For what we could see, you seem to be enjoying the story. We apologize for the misuse of 'plain' instead of 'plane'. And Mister Panthernopaeus would love to know if you enjoyed this chapter. He tried not to use 'betwixt', and instead hoped you enjoyed the use of 'tryst', 'lacklustre' and 'morrow' in its place.

**Super special awesome thanks to:** keita2061, Puppet Prince, Goshikku Hima wa Yami-san, Alexia, Aerys Krystie, Ada121, YumeNoito, KyouyaxCloud, KavanBurningWings (welcome!), cellobabe182, and Silent Curse!  
Thanks for the reviews! We really loved them!  
**OfDarknessandFlowers:** You have no need to explain anything to us! (We know how horrible it can be!) We hope this chapter makes going back to school seem a little less terrible!  
**Unmei no Kaze:** We're both Australia, my dear! So we meant absolutely no harm by it! Please don't hate us!...Wait, you can't! We're all from the same country!

**Thanks to:** Everyone that has added this story to their favorite list, and alerted it! We love you!

**Thoughts? Comments? Questions? Leave a review and we'll get back to you as soon as possible!**


	9. Chapter 9 - White Rose Part I

**~Save Me Tomorrow from Today~**

**Authors:**

Cult Grade Koolaid and Danaeyl Panthernopaeus.

* * *

White Rose Part I – Hope is Misleading

The moment they were back at Cross, Kaname went to see Kaien and Zero went to the hospital. Salix had still been bleeding when they left England, and Yuuki and Sayori had made copies of the information that Salix had procured. At least, they made a copy of everything Salix would allow them to see. Sayori did see the man hide a few files. And it was obvious that he wanted her to see that, otherwise he would have made sure no one saw it. They all knew what Salix was like.

Zero hovered outside the room that Salix was in. He was only there out of guilt. He hadn't wanted the doppelganger to protect him. He didn't ask for it. But he had questions for the man, and he was hoping that he was alive enough to answer them. The main one was – why didn't Salix just use his sand?

With a deep breath, Zero stepped into the room. Doctor Reed was talking quietly with Salix. She was interrogating him on how crystal had managed to actually pierce him, and make him bleed. It wasn't a real body that he was using, so why did crystal have that effect on him? Was that his Achilles heel?

"You can come through, Kiryu-san," Doctor Reed called. "You have no reason to hide."

Zero glared at the white curtain that was around Salix's bed. He wasn't hiding; he was lurking. There was a difference. But he didn't want them to think he was any weirder, and pulled back the curtain. He raised an eyebrow when he saw Salix.

The pale brown hair was spilling over the side of the bed, and forming a pool on the floor. He closed the robe, and smiled at Zero. He pointed to the chair that Doctor Reed had been on when she left the room, saying that she would be back in a little with something for him to eat.

Zero sat down. "Just tell me why you protected me," he said bluntly. "And without bullshitting it."

Salix chuckled, sitting up a little more. He made sure his robe was closed, and kept his hand on it. "Dealing with my dear Kaname after he lost his Handler would not have been much fun, my adorable Zero."

Zero's glare returned. He was finding that hard to believe, and he didn't know why. It was a perfectly logical explanation. But it just didn't sit right with Zero. There was something else behind it. And it had nothing to do with Kaname.

"Fine. Do you remember where you hid your real body?"

"Of course, my adorable Zero."

"Stop saying my name!" Zero kicked the side of the bed. "What aren't you telling me, Judas?"

"Perhaps that."

"What does that even mean? I just spent six months pampering humans and Himas, so excuse me if my patience is worn a little thin! Just fucking tell me, otherwise I use you for target practice. _Why_ did you protect me?"

Zero's raging eyes met Salix's closed ones, as he smiled calmly. "There were several reasons as to why I protected you, my adorable Zero. The main one being that you make my dear Kaname happy. Another reason is that you and Kaname make an unstoppable team, and it will be the two of you who bring Savior down. Then there is also guilt, which comes from the knowledge of something you are not ready to know." Salix sighed quietly, though his smile did not waver. "As you can see, there is a lot I am keeping from you, my adorable Zero. And the majority of it is for your own good."

Zero sat back in the chair, feeling defeated. When it came to Salix, removing information from him was like extracting teeth. Zero's eyes lit up at that idea, but he quickly brushed it aside. If he was going to really torture Salix, he would have to make sure the man did not disappear on him when things got good.

"You're insane," was all that Zero could say, shaking his head.

"When one has lived as long as I have, insanity is the one guarantee I have."

Zero got to his feet. He removed Salix's hands from his robe, and opened it. He wanted to know why he felt the need to cover his body. And he was curious on why his hair was almost always hidden, as well. Did he have some kind of Samson syndrome? If his hair was cut, did he lose his abilities?

Zero stared at Salix's chest, his eyes wide. Salix just smiled at him. "It would appear that crystal is the only thing that can hurt this ethereal form of mine, my adorable Zero. You do not need to worry."

Blood was seeping through the bandages. Why hadn't the witch doctor done her voodoo on him? "Why hasn't Doctor Reed healed you?"

Salix shook his head. "You need to understand that her ability only works on a living body, my adorable Zero. While I may feel pain, bleed, cough or breathe this body is not living. It is not like yours, which renders her ability useless on me. All I can do is lay here, and wait for it to heal like a normal person."

"…And that was because of me. Because you protected me…"

"You may consider this pay back for making me do your laundry. I was one load away from putting itching powder into your underwear." Salix's smile broadened.

Zero gritted his teeth. He would have gladly punched Salix's wound, had he not heard running feet. The door to the room was thrown open, and Angel ran in. He jumped onto the bed, and grinned at Salix. His mix matched eyes slowly slid over to Zero, and they sparkled happily.

"Zero-kun!" he yelled, and launched himself at the Handler.

Zero quickly looked around for a way to get out of being hugged to death. He found none, and caught Angel in his arms. The boy wrapped his arms around Zero's neck, nuzzling his cheek in a way that reminded Zero of a cat.

"It's good to see that you survived!"

Zero raised an eyebrow. The mission was not that dangerous, all things considered. He wasn't expecting a Zodiac, and that hadn't ended well. But did Angel really think he would be that easy to kill? Zero doubted it was anything like that. And he had to ask why Angel cared about him so much. He hadn't exactly shown the child any form of affection.

"Of course I survived, shrimp. Nice to know you have a lot of faith in me."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. But I'd met Crystal before, and she was a really scary lady. Shizuka-san wanted me to get files from her mind." Angel lowered his eyes. "Her mind made me feel yucky."

Salix watched as Zero ruffled Angel's sandy blond hair, and hugged him tight. It was an odd sight to behold, as Zero had little tolerance for anyone or anything. "Shizuka wanted to know how Crystal was controlling the Months," he filled in, knowing that Zero wanted to ask that question. "It was likely the same way she controlled Sagittarius."

Zero felt Angel tense at the mention of Sagittarius. "Kuran-san told me about him," Angel whispered. "I'm sorry that you lost a friend."

Zero shook his head. "I didn't lose anything, Angel. He returned home, and I'm sure he's watching over me, as he did while we were at Rose Red."

He had no idea if Angel would buy that. He barely believed it, and he was the one thinking it. It didn't dull the pain of losing someone he cared about. And Zero dreaded to think of what would happen if it had been Kaname, and not Sagittarius. He knew he would have gone berserk. Surprisingly, Kaname was a decent Handler as well. He could handle all of Zero's mood swings, and apart from Yuuki and Cross, he was the only stable thing in Zero's life.

Angel rubbed Zero's back. He had always admired Zero's strength, but there were times when he was certain the Hitter was just being stupid. "If you don't believe that, how can you expect me to, Zero-kun?"

Zero scowled playfully at Angel. "You're a little too smart for your own good sometimes, kid."

"Angel-kun, could you wait outside for a minute, please?"

Angel looked over his shoulder. He nodded and dropped from Zero's body. He took a step towards the door, and paused. He pulled a photo frame from his jacket, and placed it on the table beside the bed. "I thought this would cheer you up." He grinned and ran from the room.

Salix looked at the photograph. He sighed softly, and picked it up. He held it out to Zero. "It would be better suited for you, my adorable Zero." He waited until Zero took the picture, before he continued. "Pink Rose and Black Rose are teaming up. Shizuka is running Pink Rose. If we take her out, it will weaken Black Rose immensely. Unfortunately, White Rose is a top priority at the moment."

Zero rubbed the nape of his neck, after he put the photo into his jacket. "What is so good about ruling the world? Don't they know that if they steal it, it'll be hard to keep it?"

Salix cocked an eyebrow. "That was rather insightful, my adorable Zero. For some reason, the bad people never seem to think like that. They believe that once they have the power, no one would dare to oppose them. That is why we need to eliminate them before they get that far."

"Pink Rose, huh?" Zero glanced at the door, before he sat on the edge of the chair. "To be honest, I didn't think that an organization with the name White Rose would be…evil."

Salix placed his hands together, as though he was praying. When he pulled them apart, there was a long stemmed white rose between them. "There are very few roses that do not have thorns," he said, balancing the flower on the pad of his right index finger. "White Rose is just as crooked as the rest of them. All of them want to rule the world."

Zero watched the way that Salix stared at the rose. He wanted to ask if Salix had been studying magic, but something made him ask, "Why do you care so much about the world? You've been getting screwed over since you were born."

The rose went up in flames. "The world was not the one that screwed me over; it was people. I did not live through King Henry the Eighth's reign, two World Wars, marriage and the deaths of my Handlers to lose to someone like Savior. I did not slaughter my family so we could lose, my adorable Zero." He blew the ashes at Zero, which turned into a white dove.

Zero sat up a little straighter when Salix's serious eyes landed on him. "You were married and you're still a virgin?"

"It was an arrangement. She married me so she could get a green card, and I married her so I could get out of the country." Salix shrugged. "I do enjoy how I survived almost everything, except the black plague and all you can focus on is that I am a virgin." He chuckled. "You may leave. I do believe that Angel-kun is waiting for you."

Salix lied back, and closed his eyes. Zero left the room quietly. Angel was standing in front of a window, staring out of it. Zero stood beside him, and saw what had the boy so captivated. A group of Himas and Handlers were sitting in a circle, chatting with each other. Zero might not know much about Angel, but he knew the boy longed for friends and a place to call home.

"They look so happy. When I see stuff like that, I find it hard to believe that there is a war starting." Angel looked up at Zero. "Are you happy, Zero-kun?"

Zero placed a hand on top of Angel's head. "I'm as happy as I can be, Angel. That isn't say much, I know. But there are a few things I would like to change before I'm really happy."

Angel nodded. "Now _that_ I believe!" He removed Zero's hand, and jumped onto the Hitter's back. "I think Gramps wants to see us."

Zero glanced over his shoulder. "When did my back become a taxi?"

"Dunno. But I like it!"

Zero smiled and shook his head. Angel was lucky he could be cute at times; otherwise Zero would have gladly broken the boy's arm for even thinking of touching him. But there was something more important at the moment, as the old man needed to see them.

* * *

Kaname sat on the sofa in Kaien's office. He stared at the original files that were taken from Crystal's safe. He noticed that there was a lack of anything in them. He could see no reason why files on him and Zero would be kept under lock and key. But there was a name that appeared in Zero's file that Kaname had not heard in six months – Ichiru. Was Ichiru a brother, or did Zero really take after his father?

Kaname got to his feet, handing the files back to Kaien. "Who is Ichiru, and why is White Rose interested in him?" he demanded, pointing to the file he had previously read. They were the files that Salix had hidden when he raided the office. "And don't tell me that that it is not your place to reveal who Ichiru is."

Kaien got to his feet. He turned his back to Kaname, wishing that his top Hima would just drop the subject. He was growing tired of having to stonewall the Kuran at every turn. He had specifically asked for Salix to remove any information pertaining to Ichiru from the files. Obviously he had decided to keep a little of it around, just so Kaien knew what was happening.

"White Rose is trying to rekindle the time gene. Ichiru and Zerorin are the only known time Himas in the world. I haven't told Zerorin yet, as I know exactly how he would react. He would want to go somewhere, so Cross will remain safe. I don't want him to leave the grounds. But I will need to reassign him to another Hima, temporarily."

Kaname's eyes flashed with anger. "You forced the two of us together, and now you are taking him from me?" He slammed his hands on the desk. "I will not lose him, Cross-san."

Kaien sighed. He turned around and lent his back on the wall. "Kaname, stop it. You are not losing him. I need to keep him away from White Rose. No one knows where this place is, and that's exactly how I want to keep it. That is unless you want Black Rose or Pink Rose to discover this location, putting everyone at risk?"

Kaname glared. He had no idea why he was feeling so emotional. He assumed it was because he had just gotten back from England, where he had been completely ineffectual to stop the merciless destruction of a town. Plus hearing that he would be losing his Handler, even temporarily, was making him a little insane. Of course, Kaien adding in that Black Rose and Pink Rose will likely kill everyone on the grounds of Cross did not help matters, either.

"Thankfully, the Rose branches are trying to decide who will rule over England. Black Rose did force Rose Red to that country. From what I can gather, White Rose is barely putting up any kind of fight for it. They have South America under their power, and they're preoccupied with other endeavors. If Black Rose gets Europe completely, they will rule over three continents."

Kaname wanted to know what three continents Kaien was referring to, when the door to the office opened. Zero entered, smiling as Angel laughed happily. Kaname had to blink. He didn't think he would see Zero smile after what had happened in England, much less with a child. Then again, the child was Angel, who really liked Zero.

"Hi, Kuran-san!"

"Good afternoon, Angel-kun. Are you having fun?"

"Of course he is, Kuran," Zero teased. "I'm his taxi. Who wouldn't have fun riding me?"

Kaname bit his lower lip. He pierced the skin in an attempt to keep the smile off his face. Kaien was literally choking back his laughter, and Angel just shook his head slowly. Zero seemed oblivious to what he had said.

"I think Kuran-san would _love_ to ride you, Zero-kun!"

Zero pulled Angel off of his back. "You're evil, shrimp."

Kaien watched as Zero tickled Angel, while Kaname tried to stop him before the boy lost control of his bladder. And how he hated to be the bearer of bad news. Zero was actually showing emotion, and Kaien knew that was in part thanks to Kaname for it. Obviously their time abroad had bonded them.

Kaien cleared his throat, which gained him everyone's attention. "I need to speak with you and Kaname-kun, Zerorin."

Zero glared. "Stop calling me that, old man. If you need to talk, then do it." He set Angel on his feet, and ruffled the boy's hair.

Kaien glanced at Angel. He hesitated, unsure if he wanted Angel to hear what he was about to say. Deciding that Angel was old enough to know what was happening, he said, "You are being relieved as Kaname-kun's Handler."

Zero's head snapped up. His eyes blazed with anger. "…What? You basically force us to accept each other, and suddenly you decide that I'm not good enough for him?" He placed his hands over Angel's ears. "Fuck you, old man!"

Kaien shook his head. He wasn't sure what he was expecting when he told Zero that, but he was almost certain he wasn't expecting Zero to get angry about it. "White Rose is our enemy at the moment, Zerorin. I need you here, not gallivanting around South America. I want you as far away as possible from White Rose."

"And why would that be, old man?"

Kaien removed his glasses, rubbing his eyes. "White Rose wants to introduce Himas to the world."

"I'm aware of that!" Zero shouted. "I spent six months in Rose Red! I had to extract information from White Rose Agents to get that! I already know what's going on with White Rose, so tell me why it's so bad that they want to do that?"

"They…want to introduce Himas to the world?" Angel tilted his head to the left, thinking those words over. "Does that mean we wouldn't have to hide who we are?"

Zero looked down at Angel, whose eyes were glowing with hope. He wanted to have a normal life, as well. One where he wouldn't have to hide. There were children at Cross that had been abandoned by their families, because they didn't understand what was happening. The very idea of being able to live a normal life was something that many Himas, Contrills, Handlers and Hitters dreamed of.

But Kaien was weary of it. He obviously knew something that Zero didn't know, and it had to be in the files that Salix, Sayori and Yuuki took from Rose Red. It didn't make sense. Even Kaien hoped for a better tomorrow. So why didn't he want Zero near White Rose?

"That's what it would mean, Angel," Zero said quietly. "But there has to be a catch, otherwise the old man wouldn't say it like it's a bad thing."

Angel turned his glimmering, hopeful eyes to Kaien. "Why is it a bad thing, Gramps?"

Kaien put his glasses back on. "They say that they want to do it slowly. Start off in a South American country, and slowly branch out from there. The only problem is, as crazy as Crystal was; she was right about the fact that White Rose wanted this." Opening the second draw on the left, Kaien pulled out a tube with a clear liquid in it. "This is how Crystal got two Months and a Zodiac to work for her."

Zero raised an eyebrow. "She controlled them with water?"

Kaname bit his lip to hold back his laughter. "Actually, Kiryu-kun it is not water. It is a concoction of plant extracts, which take control of the primary motor cortex of the brain. Every time I saw someone being pulled, it was because Crystal was summoning them."

"So how did…?" Zero swallowed thickly. He thought he could say the name without it affecting him. "So how did Sagittarius betray her? Was he ordered to?"

Angel took Zero's right hand, squeezing it gently. Kaname placed a hand on Zero's left shoulder. "No, he was not ordered to. He figured out what she was doing. She only had control over their body, but not their minds. So he stopped drinking. It doesn't last very long, once the body has absorbed it."

"And that's why White Rose wants to get their hands on it," Kaien concluded. "I believe they want to make a stronger version, slip it into the water system and control the world that way. The ideal of introducing Himas slowly was to get the backing of other organizations."

Angel gasped quietly. "It was all a lie?"

"I'm afraid so, Angel-kun. With Zerorin's ability to stop time, they would have all the time they needed. Of course, if they couldn't get him, they would have gone for Ichiru." Kaien sighed sadly. "All White Rose wants to do is take over the world. They want everyone to be fearful of Himas not accepting of them. And that is why you and Kaname-kun are not a team, for a short period of time."

Zero gazed down at Angel. The boy's eyes were losing the hope that had made them sparkle brightly. He blinked back tears. He had no idea where they had come from, but could only assume it was because Angel had nothing left to hope for. The brighter tomorrow was a lie, in Angel's mind.

"And what if they get their hands on Ichiru?" Kaname asked. "Do you think he would bend to their will?"

"That's what this was for. If they couldn't get him to leave Shizuka, they would have forced him into it. However, since they don't have this I think we're safe." Kaien returned the tube back to his drawer. "I'm not going to run the risk of them having their own version, though. And that's why I'm sending Kaname-kun to South America, and Zerorin you will remain here."

"Like hell I will! Kuran is my freaking Hima, old man! Wherever he goes, I go. Don't try and fight me on it."

Kaien's eyes narrowed. "You will do as I say, Zero. You don't have a choice in the matter. I will not lose you!"

Zero took a step back. Kaien had never actually glared at him before, and Zero didn't know how he felt about that. Kaien was basically his father figure. "But you're willing to risk Kuran?"

"Kaname-kun I know can handle this. You haven't even recovered from 'Infiltration'. Yes, you got back yesterday, but you won't be able to handle going on another mission so soon. Kaname-kun, you leave in two days. Your Handler will be Cross Agent 13."

"That's Salix!" Angel declared. "He's still in the hospital, though."

"Salix-kun is _former_ Cross Agent 13. It was twenty years before we replaced him. So naturally a year after that he comes back to us. The new ––"

"If I am not working with Salix-kun, I refuse to work with anyone else," Kaname cut in smoothly, crossing his arms over his chest. "If you are adamant in removing Kiryu-kun as my Handler for this mission, I need someone I can trust by my side."

Zero had his eyes lowered in thought. "What number am I?"

"Agents are Himas or Contrills, Zerorin. Since you refuse to believe you are either, you don't have a number. Kaname-kun is Cross Agent 31, and Angel-kun is Agent 50. And it looks like Salix-kun is going to be Agent 13 again. I'm sure he'll be happy about that," Kaien explained, resting his elbows on the edge of his desk.

"Did someone mention me?" Salix inquired innocently, as he appeared on the sofa. "I felt my ears burning, and I grew very curious about who was saying what about me." He smiled around at the other four. "Is there something wrong?"

"What are you doing out of the medical ward?" Kaien demanded. "Last I heard you injuries were bad, and that you wouldn't be able to move."

"It was like that, Cross-san. I heard that I would be going on a mission with my dear Kaname. And to South America of all places." Salix got to his feet with ease, and Zero eyed the man cautiously. He noticed and smiled. "There is a lot you do not know about doppelganger Himas, my adorable Zero."

Zero narrowed his eyes. "Stop saying my name," he snapped, and covered Angel's ears again. "Asshole."

"It is either 'my adorable Zero' or 'my adorable boy'. Please tell me which you would prefer." Salix picked up his umbrella. "Or perhaps you would prefer if I just said 'my dear' every time I spoke to you."

Zero gritted his teeth. He had no idea why the hell Salix felt the need to do that, anyway. He could almost handle it when he kept saying 'my dear Kaname'. But Zero did _not_ want to be lumped in there, with everyone else. Why couldn't he just do what Kaname did, and call him 'Kiryu-kun'? It wasn't that difficult.

"I really don't like you," he said, and turned his glare to Kaien. "So remind me again why I can't go with Kuran to South America?"

"How many times have you been abroad, my adorable Zero?" Salix enquired, moving to stand beside him. "From what I can remember, 'Infiltration' was the first time you went to another continent. Do you think you could deal with another mission, on another continent?"

Zero lowered his eyes. He did feel like crap. He was trying to figure out why he wasn't asleep yet, and his mind kept telling him it was because he wanted to check up on Salix. How was the man able to be walking around so soon? Zero had seen the bandages, which were starting to stain with blood. Why was he moving? Surely the witch doctor wouldn't let one of her patients leave, if they weren't fully healed yet.

Zero looked into Salix's gold eyes. "If he dies, I will find your body and I will kill you. Am I clear?"

"Perfectly so, my adorable Zero." Salix removed his top hat, and bowed his head at Zero. "I will not allow death, illness or injury to befall my dear Kaname."

"Good." Zero picked up Angel, and placed the boy on his shoulders. He turned to the door, but twisted his upper body to look back at Kaien. "Why would White Rose be looking for me or Ichiru?"

"The time ability, Zerorin. I already explained what I think their evil plan was." Kaien smiled and shook his head. "Your attention is like Angel-kun's at times."

Angel stuck his tongue out at Kaien, and Zero laughed at it. "Don't be mean, Angel. He's just jealous that he doesn't remember what it's like to be young."

Angel laughed as Kaien cried rivers of tears. He wasn't _that_ old. He guessed that compared to a twelve year old and a twenty year old he would seem old. But at the same time, it was good to see that Zero could joke around with someone.

Once they were alone, Kaname stared at Kaien. "What exactly do we know about White Rose?"

"Their leader, Deity is rather paranoid. If you look at her for longer than three seconds, she will believe that you're trying to murder her. Her second in command is Rufus. He's a very calm and quiet man. I think 'quiet' is an understatement. The man just doesn't talk, at all. They're the second smallest Rose branch, and have control over South America. So you and Salix-kun are going to Argentina." Kaien smiled slightly. "I know I don't need to say this, but please be careful. I don't want to deal with Zerorin if something happens to you, Kaname-kun."

Kaname nodded. His mind was already in Argentina, thinking of what his and Salix's best plan of action would be. They were to leave in two days, and Kaname had yet to get any rest and try to get his mind in order after what happened in England. And to be sent on a mission to take down a Rose branch with Salix of all people.

"My, my," Salix said through a sigh. "How hope is misleading."

Kaname raised his head. He blinked at Salix. Where had that come from? "What do you mean, Salix-kun?"

Salix smiled, holding the brim of his hat. "All I mean is that White Rose are very good at getting what they want, my dear Kaname. They have lead Himas and the likes on under false pretences. I must say that Black Rose is the only truly honorable Rose branch. They are evil, and they have no problem telling the world that they are."

"I wouldn't say 'honorable', but they are honest."

"Of course, my dear Kaname." Salix lost his smile. "You should sleep, and try to get your mind in working order. You are distracted. And as Cross-san said, none of us wish to deal with my adorable Zero if something happens to you."

Kaname raised an eyebrow. Was he really that distracted? He bowed at Kaien and left the office. Sayori and Yuuki were walking up the hall. Upon seeing him, Yuuki broke out into a grin and waved maniacally, as though Kaname couldn't see her. It warmed his heart, though.

"Hi, Kaname-senpai!" Yuuki called, as she ran the last few feet between them. "Are you okay? You don't look so good."

"I was given another mission abroad." Kaname placed a hand on Yuuki's head. Zero's words ran through his mind again. "How are you and Sayori-kun today?"

"Fine, thanks," Sayori answered. "If you have another mission, you should probably get some sleep. You're starting to look as bad as Zero."

"Did Zero lose weight?" Yuuki asked, staring intently at Kaname. "He looks a lot thinner than normal. Did something happen in England? Did you and he exercise regularly?"

Kaname wasn't sure how to answer that. It wasn't until the beginning of 'Infiltration' that Kaname learned his sister had a thing for two good looking men being together. In fact, Kaname was a little worried by it. She didn't seem like the kind of girl to love the fact that he and Zero might be a couple. And yet, it was somehow completely like Yuuki to be like that.

"Yuuki…" Kaname was at a loss for words. "It was nothing like that."

Yuuki pouted slightly. "Oh well." She sighed dejectedly. "I'm sure Angel-kun will make sure he eats correctly, now that he's back. Do you know long you're going to be away for?"

Kaname shook his head. "As long as it takes, Yuuki. Could you help Angel-kun with keeping Kiryu-kun healthy? He might not want me to get hurt, but I do not want him to slip into a coma from malnutrition."

"Of course, Kaname-senpai!" Yuuki bowed. Sayori and she walked around the older Hima. "Have a good trip, Kaname-senpai!" Yuuki called before she went into Kaien's office.

_Yes_, Kaname thought as he walked down the hall. A good trip. He was only going to be dealing with a paranoid woman, who had a mute as a second in command. _What is the worst that could possibly happen?_ Oh, he was well aware of the worst that could happen. And he tried so hard not to think about it. All he wanted to think about was getting back to Japan; back to Zero, Yuuki and Angel.

* * *

Deity paced around the main foyer of the White Rose mansion. She held her chin in thought. She could remember speaking to Kaien Cross, but for the life of her she couldn't remember where the grounds of Cross were located, other than in Japan. She knew the man would have something sneaky up his sleeves, and she didn't want her branch to be the first to taste his power. Rose Red might have been crazy, but they came up some decent ideas.

The myrmon potion was by far Crystal's best idea. To have the power to control _anyone_ was brilliant, just pure brilliance. But now it was in the hands of Kaien Cross, and there was no telling what he would do with it. Myrmon was potent. Even the great Kaname Kuran would fall victim to it. So why hadn't Crystal used it on him?

Deity decided it was more important to figure out where Cross was located. If she could get a message to Kaien, she could visit him again. And then she could tear that building apart until she found the myrmon. She was not going to let someone like Kaien Cross control her. She was the leader of White Rose! She was untameable and that was the way it was going to stay.

A door to the right of the foyer opened, and a tall man in a white suit stepped out. His red hair was pulled back neatly into a queue. He stared at his leader with dark blue eyes, which had little silver dots in them. He had heard her muttering, and figured she was talking to someone. When he saw that she was alone, he was about to make a get away, but she appeared to want someone to listen to her.

"Rufus!" she barked as the man turned away. "Do you remember where Cross is?" The man shook his head. Deity screamed in frustration. "How could we have both forgotten? I remember going to Japan, seven months ago. I remember talking to the jerk. But I don't remember going to or from Cross. Why does he have to be so secretive?"

Rufus stepped over to his leader, and pulled her off the rug that had caught fire. He might not care too much for her, but he still could not allow her to die. Deity pulled herself free, and brushed her auburn hair out of her face. She glared at Rufus, as though it was all his fault. He was used to it.

"The gall of Kaien Cross! To invite us over there…" She trailed off, and pulled out a mobile phone, which was vibrating. She opened up the text message, her eyes widening slightly. "It looks like we're heading to Switzerland, Rufus. Apparently all the heads of the organizations are meeting in Geneva, to discuss who gets Europe. I can't see Savior giving that up." She chuckled, which broke out into a fit of insane laughter.

Rufus raised an eyebrow. He didn't quite understand how or why that was hilarious. Perhaps his leader was hoping that a fight would break out between the Rose branches, or that Cross would be the one to initiate it. If they were going to discuss who got control of Europe, it would have to be as peaceful as possible. There would be no point in fighting over it.

"I need you stay here. You are my second in command. They do say we're allowed to bring someone with us. I would take you, but I need someone I can trust to run things here while I'm away. I have no idea what anyone would plan. We might not be a big organization, but damn it! I will not allow someone to walk all over us!"

The adorable thing was, Deity thought Rufus actually cared about White Rose. He probably would have if his sister had not killed their parents, because they wanted to send her to a gifted school. Their father had been a Hima, and had passed along his bloodline ability of fire to her. In three years, she decided she wanted to take over the world. And apparently that meant that their parents were holding her back.

As far as Rufus was concerned, the entire White Rose branch could burn. He had lost too much because of his sister, who refused to accept anyone that wanted to be her Handler. She deemed herself sane enough to not need one. And that was around the time that Rufus deemed her insane, and questioned why he was still following her.

And if truth were to be told, Rufus had no idea. He guessed it was because she was his only family. But that sounded contrived. His sister was crazy, if she thought that Kaien Cross of all people wanted to control her. Her bloodline ability was nothing spectacular. She was a mediocre Hima at best. And worse than all of that, she believed she was immortal.

"I leave for Geneva in two days, Rufus. In the meantime, I want to send a gift to Cross. I think it will be appreciated there more." Deity grinned and beckoned her brother to follow her, as she opened the front doors and stepped out.

Rufus glanced around. He walked slowly after his sister, his eyes lowered in the bright afternoon sun. They walked across the estate grounds to the stables. He heard angry neighing, and could only assume that Deity had gotten another horse she had no intention of taming.

Once in the stables, Rufus blinked at the gray mare that was bucking. She threw those that would dare to hold her around. Anyone that got near her was snapped at, or nearly kicked. He tilted his head, curious on how Deity could think that this horse would be better at Cross.

"Say hello to Lily. I got her a couple of days ago. She's annoying and won't be broken. She also has a tracker in her neck, so I'll be able to find the grounds of Cross. That is assuming they don't search her. I think they will, which is why I placed a second one in the metal of her shoe. She had to be sedated for all of this to happen. She's a very temperamental bitch." Deity glared at the animal.

Rufus just shook his head. The crazy ideas his sister came up with. The only reason they were originally invited to Cross was because Kaien wanted to tell them, in person, about the fall of Rose Red. Deity thought he was bluffing. He could still remember the look of shock on his sister's face when she heard about Rose Red manor being destroyed.

Rufus didn't know why Kaien didn't just send out an email, as he had obviously done with Black Rose and Pink Rose. That could also be because Kaien didn't want the leaders of those specific branches anywhere near his home. And for that, Rufus did not blame the man.

Deity picked up a gun, and shot a tranquilizer into the horse. "I can't wait to see the look on Kaien Cross's face when this animal is delivered." She laughed and Rufus raised an eyebrow. "Maybe I should just have you send this miserable beast to the 'Red Place'."

Rufus narrowed his eyes. He had done that too many times as it was, during his twenty-six years of life. His sister demanded that he use that ability every day, almost. It took a toll on him, to send another being to that place, and to keep them there. But he would be damned if he was going to send an innocent animal, just because his sister didn't like it.

"I can count on you to keep things organized around here, while I'm away, right?" Deity brushed a tendril of hair out of her eyes. "You aren't going to betray me again, are you?"

Rufus shrugged and smirked. He wouldn't lie; the idea had crossed his mind. He had also been severely punished the last time he betrayed White Rose. That one wasn't his fault though. He had learned that Black Rose had the Zodiac Aries working for them, out of fear of losing their family. He had tried to save her, but Deity thought he was going across to Black Rose. Frankly, if they had dental he would join them.

As soon as he was alone, Rufus was going to let know every organization know that White Rose would be open for attack. But that would mean that Deity would have to leave him alone. She always made sure there was someone with him, just in case he did get the bright idea to betray them. She didn't trust him, and Rufus never gave her a reason to think otherwise.

Deity smiled as she saw her plan in her mind. She would take the drug that Kaien Cross had confiscated, and she would use it herself. She would have all of South America under her rule within a week, and it was a too much of a tempting offer to just ignore. But the conference in Geneva would have to take first priority. She didn't want to seem rude, and she had already said she would be there. And while that was happening, the horse could get her the information she needed.

With a final look at the beast, she sniffed and turned her back to it. "Make the preparations for that animal to be sent to Japan. I want it addressed to Kaien Cross. I think he has a PO Box somewhere." She left the stables. As she did so, she took hold of Rufus's wrist and dragged him out with her. "Seriously, though," she started. "If you do betray me again, I will make sure that you're not reborn. How's that sound?"

Rufus's wrist heated up, to the point that not even Deity could touch it. It was a well known fact that Himas who controlled fire could withstand blazing temperatures. But it was also a well known fact that Rufus didn't like to be touched. He also had to find a way of getting those chips out of Lily, before she was sent away. He didn't want Cross to be put in danger.

Even though they were meant to be enemies, Rufus held Cross in great respect. It was the only organization that wasn't out to rule the world. The Rose branches were notorious for it. But Cross seemed content to stay in the shadows, and take out anything that would disrupt the peace of the world. But when it really came down to it, Rufus was a member of White Rose. He would also die, if the Cross Agents deemed it so.

There were times that it just plain sucked to be a member of another organization. Back when the world was peaceful – before Savior decided to wage war on every Rose branch (not to mention obliterating Blue Rose) and throw everyone into complete chaos – Rufus was happy to be member of White Rose. His sister wasn't insane back then, either. That was probably why it had been okay.

Rufus cast another glance at Lily, as she lay on the straw covered ground. He didn't understand what was going through Deity's mind. He stepped closer to the horse, but stopped and left the stables. He knew that the stable master would take care of her. And he didn't exactly what to leave Deity along in the mansion unsupervised. The last thing he wanted to do was to find their Agents dead, again.

Once inside, Rufus looked around the foyer. There wasn't anyone around. He was alone downstairs. He heard shuffling steps, and looked over his shoulder. The shadow Hima leant out from the wall, so his upper body was visible. He smirked, his black eyes sparkling mischievously.

Nero smirked and melted into the wall again. Rufus followed the boy's movements with his eyes; he jumped back when a knife was thrown at him. He caught the second one that would have been missed by a normal human. Unfortunately, the people they would be fighting wouldn't be normal humans, either. Nero would have to get a lot better if he was going to fight in the war.

On the plus side, Nero had come a lot further from where he had previously been. In fact, it was his sneaking that had caught Rufus's attention. He had taken a liking to Nero, who was a fun loving kind of person. He enjoyed being around people, even if most of them didn't understand him, and would fear him if they knew he was different from them.

In short, Nero was the complete opposite of every White Rose Agent.

It had been Nero's idea to slowly introduce Himas to the world. And while Rufus agreed with the teenager, he didn't like the plan that his sister had put into play. He knew _exactly_ what she was planning. As far as she was concerned, if White Rose took out Kaname Kuran and Zero Kiryu, Cross would be left defenseless. It made sense, but Rufus was certain that there were plenty of other powerful Himas residing on the grounds of Cross. And then there was the matter of what happened to Sandman.

The rumor was that he had been killed by Kaname. It was believable. If anyone would be able to kill Sandman it would be Kaname. But something about it didn't sit right with Rufus. There had not been a body, and Black Rose wasn't saying anything about it, either. That wasn't a surprise. Except for the fact that Sandman was one of their best Agents. They hadn't declared revenge on Cross.

Rufus deflected a knife that was headed for his heart. He had tried bringing it up with Deity, but she believed what the rumors said. As far as she was concerned, there was no reason for anyone to lie about that. Of course, Deity had never met Sandman. She had not felt the power he was hiding.

"Rufus!" Deity barked from the top of the stairs. She looked over the banister, and watched as the shadow on the wall moved around. "Nero! That's enough for now!"

Nero blew a raspberry at Deity, but disappeared from the room. Rufus walked up the stairs to his sister. No doubt she had already written out what she wanted done while she was in Geneva. Unfortunately, she was like that.

As expected, Deity thrust a sheet of paper into Rufus's hands. "I expect you to follow that to the letter. I'm not going to let anything happen to this place, while I'm away. Now all I need to worry about is who I'm going to take with me."

As Deity wandered off, muttering to herself about who would be best suited for the trip, Rufus looked at the paper. His eyes widened, and he looked up to where Deity's retreating figure was. Was she seriously serious about this?

* * *

Kaien stared at the computer screen. So the Himas in Geneva decided it was time for them to decide on a new Europe leader? Kaien had a really bad feeling about that trip. It was…He didn't know what it was. But it didn't feel right. And he highly doubted that Savior would gladly give up Europe to another leader.

Aurora stood beside Kaien, reading over the email. She sighed heavily. "That's why you sent Salix off to South America, instead of Zero-kun? You were expecting this."

Kaien lowered his eyes. "I don't particularly feel good about that. I would have liked to take Kaname with me, but I know his emotions would get the better of him. I can't run the risk of Shizuka showing up with Ichiru, and having Zerorin with me. And as far as the rest of the world knows, Salix is dead. As of right now, he is my secret weapon."

Aurora raised an eyebrow, and Kaien knew what she was thinking. He didn't want to take her with him to Europe, and leave Cross without her. But he didn't see many other options at the moment. He couldn't take Angel, as he was too young. It would make the trip a lot less costly, as well. Everyone was going to be hostile as it was. He didn't want to show up with Angel and have Shizuka deactivate him.

"I don't exactly want to take you with me, either." Kaien's eyes widened when Aurora's narrowed. "I didn't mean it like that!" He held his hands up defensively, scared that she might have a scalpel with her. "I mean that I don't want to take you away from Cross. You're our best doctor here, thanks to your bloodline ability."

Aurora raised an eyebrow. "I have to say that I'm not too thrilled about the idea, either." She turned around and leaned on the edge of the desk. "Natsumi is going to kill someone, if she doesn't lessen the dosage of morphine she gives to everyone. Doctor Nevyr is good. He should be able to handle things here until I return."

Kaien nodded his head slightly. "I was hoping that this meeting would be postponed. I don't understand why Geneva wants to get into this now."

"Isn't it obvious? Black Rose isn't meant to be ruling nearly three continents. And after what they did to Blue Rose, no one is actually ballsy enough to stand up to them."

Kaien closed his eyes. He still remembered the insanity that happened when Blue Rose disappeared, and it was something he had been trying to repress for the last sixty years. At that time, the previous leader of Cross had been training Kaien to take over. Kaien was certain that was where he got his strong morals from. He didn't want to send his Himas into a war that could be easily avoided. If only Black Rose would die.

"It looks like I'm responsible for another 'Blue Rose escapade'." Kaien sighed, opening his eyes slightly. "Was I wrong?"

Aurora stood behind Kaien, and began to massage his shoulders. "You did what you thought was best for the world. If this is the straw that broke the camel's back, then so be it. But Rose Red is gone, and they can no longer hurt anyone. You read the files, and you know what Crystal was doing to Handlers. I'm surprised that Zero managed to get out there."

Kaien's head dropped forward. "A little lower. Ah, right there." He grinned for a moment, which disappeared when he thought about what Aurora had said. "I'm not. I doubt that Kaname would have allowed Zero to be hurt, and vise versa. Zerorin might talk a big game, but I know he cares about Kaname. He might not want to admit."

Aurora applied more pressure on a stubborn knot. "And what makes you think that?"

"Kaname came back alive. If Zerorin didn't care about Kaname, he would have allowed Crystal to do whatever she wanted to Kaname. His goal was to take her out, and he could have easily done that while she was preoccupied with Kaname."

"Zero isn't cold hearted, Kaien. I doubt he would have let any Hima fall prey to Crystal. He knew what she was like. I saw his report. The amount of people he had to torture, mostly for her amusement was horrifying, at best."

"I know. I didn't know how much longer Zero would be able to cope with that. He isn't used to extracting so much information in a small amount of time. He did get some useful information from them, though. We now know what White Rose and Purple Rose are planning." Kaien held up Zero's report, and tried not to sigh when Aurora's hands were removed.

Aurora quickly scanned the report. She read the parts that had been added since she last saw it, her eyes widening slightly. "Their goals are the same. We're going to have to make sure there is proper protection around here, Kaien. If they get a hold of that drug, the world is doomed."

Kaien raised an eyebrow. "You make it sound as though the world isn't already doomed, Aurora." He got to his feet, and cracked his back. He was really starting to feel his age. He went over to the window, and looked down at the Contrills, Himas, Handlers and Hitters that were socializing. The sole reason why he wanted to keep Cross safe. "As soon as Black Rose started its rise to power, we were all doomed. If they continue, it won't be long before we're in another World War."

Aurora nodded. "That's right. The obliteration of Blue Rose's leader in Poland in what started the Second World War." She sighed quietly. "We're not going to get out of this without a few of our people dying, are we?"

Kaien watched as the younger members of Cross played hide-and-seek. His mind was already trying to think of ways to make sure they all survived, but Aurora had a point. Not all of them would survive, and that was something that Kaien didn't want to know.

With a deep breath, Kaien turned away from the window. He stared at Aurora. "No. If the war is brought here, we'll have a fighting chance. If we send out our best Agents, we're screwed. And that right there is the problem. Do I send out Cross's best Agents, or do I sit back and wait for the war to come to me?"

Aurora closed Zero's report. "You don't have to send out all of the Agents. Kaname, Salix, Angel and even Ingrid would be better suited to stay here. Angel and Ingrid can remove the orders from the enemy's mind, while Kaname can body jump into their commanding officer. Salix we'll keep around for a shield, as he can't die. And then there are the Hitters. Zero is our best. But Sayori isn't anything to laugh at, either. With her concoctions, she could easily set up a defensive barrier."

Aurora watched as the despair played over Kaien's face. She knew that talk of war was not a good subject for her previous Hima. And if truth were told, she didn't like talking about it, either. She had thought the world was starting to sort its shit out. But it seemed that they were wrong.

"Black Rose might not be successful in claiming Europe," she offered, hoping it would lift Kaien's spirit a little.

"They already control the massive majority of it. The only country they didn't have a claim on was England, and that was because Crystal refused to give it up. Still, who would I send to Europe to rule the Cross organization there?"

"Salix?"

"The world believes he's dead. I can't send a corpse to rule a continent. People will start to believe I'm as insane as Crystal…" Kaien shuddered at that thought. He didn't think anyone could be crazier than Crystal. "My first thought was Kaname, but I know he wouldn't want to be too far from Yuuki."

"There's another problem, Kaien."

"I'm aware."

Kaien knew exactly what Aurora was talking about. If they did manage to rid the world of all the Rose branches, he would have to send out Agents to keep an eye on the continents. For some reason, taking out Rose Red was starting to seem like a bad idea. He knew that Geneva would want to know who would be taking over, but it didn't seem to be a problem at the time. And when White Rose was destroyed, unless they surrendered, it would leave South America open for the taking.

"I'm not going to just wipe out the Rose branches. I will give them the option of surrendering, and working beneath us. I think the only ones that will be a problem will be Black Rose and Pink Rose. White Rose is not that big, so they should willingly submit. God I hope they do. I don't want to be responsible for another continent being open."

Aurora smiled sympathetically. "Kaien, you know that's the curse of ridding the world of evil. If we want a better tomorrow for everyone, it _has_ to be done." Her eyes hardened suddenly. "And in order for that to happen, you need to stop protecting Zero and Kaname. Sending Kaname to South America with a new Handler was a stupid move."

Kaien blinked. He hadn't even told her about that. "How did you even know about that?"

"I heard Zero complaining about it – loudly. Kaname and Zero have grown accustomed to each other. They know how the other thinks; what the other feels. You forced them together for Infiltration only to rip them apart? That doesn't make sense, Kaien. Why did you do it?"

Kaien sat down in his chair. "I have a bad feeling about South America. There's something happening there. I _need_ Salix to be there. He's able to protect Kaname in an instant, if its needed. And Zerorin just is not ready for another mission outside of the country." The light caught the lenses of his glasses, which he was grateful about.

"Is that the only reason? You're worried about Zero's health, and the fact that Salix would not be able to protect the both of them?"

_No_. "Yes."

Aurora cocked an eyebrow. She didn't believe him. There was something he was hiding, and she wanted to know why. "What waits for them in South America?"

"Oh…Just what usually awaits someone when their leader is in another country."

Aurora closed her eyes. "Their second in command. What do you know about him or her?"

"Rufus is the younger brother of Deity. He got the name as he usually sends people to the 'Red Place', where they go insane and eventually take their own life. He's a mute, and has been since Deity killed their parents. That's about all we know about him. Deity on the other hand, is just plain insane. She lost her Handler eight years ago, when she was eighteen. She clings to Rufus, in the hopes that he won't leave her. He's betrayed White Rose before, which was how Cross Agent 17, 19, and 21 were able to get in and kill her Handler," Kaien explained. "We're hoping he'll side with us again. It will make the destruction of White Rose a lot easier."

"Why would he betray his sister? She might have murdered their parents, but she is the last of his family. You'd think he would hold onto that."

"Normally, yes. And she could kill him at any time, as well. But she knows better than that."

"So other than the 'Red Place', what are his other abilities?"

"Fire and very impressive perception."

"I don't think his perception classes as an ability," Aurora teased kindly.

Kaien stuck his tongue out at her. "His perception is better than Kaname's. And again, another reason why I want Salix to go with him."

"Salix is basically the Cheshire cat. Now, I need to ask this, Kaien. Why did you pair Kaname and Salix together? I think there would have been a better pair. Kaname barely trusts Salix."

"The reason Kaname doesn't trust Salix is because of what happened twenty-one years ago, when he was ordered to betray Cross. I want Kaname to know that Salix can be trusted. After all, we have his body."

Aurora's widened dramatically. "You found his body? I didn't even think Salix knew where it was."

"Oh, he knew. Trust me."

"Are…Are you blackmailing him?"

Kaien shook his head. "No. I'm reminding him of his place, and that's with Cross. If he wants to betray us for real, we can eliminate him before he reveals too much. Don't be fooled, either. He knows where his body is. The wound on his ethereal form is gone."

Aurora frowned. That couldn't be right. She had checked up on him a little over an hour, and it was still bleeding. "Does that mean…?"

Kaien nodded. "He can return to his body, put whatever injuries he received onto his real body, and his ethereal form is ready to take more damage. And that's a good thing, considering what's waiting for them."

"This 'Red Place' does not sound very appealing. You do know that Zero is going to slightly insane without anything to do, other than watch over Angel, right?"

"I'm aware. I've already got missions lined up for him, to help keep his mind off of what might be happening to Kaname. In the meantime, I suggest you pack your bags. We have a flight to catch."

Aurora went to the door and paused. "I have a question. With Kaname and Salix in South America, and Zero going on back to back missions, who will be running Cross for the duration of our stay in Geneva?"

"I have asked Ingrid to step in, with the help of Sayori. I think the two of them should be able to keep Cross from blowing up." Kaien smiled enthusiastically. Considering his other options, those two were the best.

"One more thing. Doesn't it seem weird that Kaname and Salix are going to South America the day we're going to Geneva?"

"Just a little. I'm sure everything will be fine. After all, no one knows the location of Cross."

Aurora nodded slowly. She suddenly got the same sinking feeling that Kaien had. There was something strange going on. But neither of them really had the time to worry about what it might be. In the meantime, they could only hope that Zero didn't stowaway on the plane to South America.

* * *

End White Rose Part I - Hope is Misleading.  
So the first thing we wanna do is apologize for the long wait in the update. We kinda got more excited talking about the Pink Rose and the Black Rose arcs, and we kinda forgot that we were on White Rose. We are so very sorry!  
The other thing is that we wanted to introduce the bag guys early on. While there was a lot of what we didn't agree with what 'Guest' said, we wanted the extra time to flesh out the bad guys of the arcs, except for maybe Shizuka and Savior.

So did anyone notice anything odd with Rufus? Brownie to you if you guess right! (By that we mean the two things. You need to guess the two things correctly :D)

Now onto our favorite part!

**Super special awesome thanks to:** PuppetPrince, OfDarknessandFlowers, LuanRina, Aerys Krystie, KavanBurningWings (also, thanks! Your review made us laugh!), franzst (we also apologise for making you cry. It wasn't our intention to do so!), Last Night's Piz, Goshikku Hime wa Yami-san (we're not sure if we're gonna cross this over with Darker than Black, in order to have those two in there :P), keita2061 (oh yeah, they totally did. It was off screen and everything :D. Also if it makes you feel better, yes, Sagittarius is with his family and got to see them again), Alexia, CallMePain (welcome!), Silent Curse, cellobabe182, Crackling Rose, Ada121.  
Thanks so much for the reviews! We loved reading each and every one of them! We look forward to hearing from you again soon!

**Special thanks to:** Everyone that alerted and favorited this story! Thanks a great deal!

Oh that's right! A great of the next chapter will be taken up with Kaname and Zero, but there will also be a small snippet of Kaien and Aurora in Geneva, and the world class pissing match that will be happening there! Who's excited?

**Thoughts? Comments? Questions? Leave a review and we'll answer them as soon as possible!**

**EDIT:** Yeah I know I totally messed up in this chapter (for some reason putting Portugal in South America! What was I thinking?), but I've fixed that and I apologize! So be sure to let me know what you think. Calling me an idiot is also acceptable! :P


End file.
